Kamen Rider Victory
by 9292 Productions
Summary: When an evil organization known as the Black Order separated the world into different Worlds, each one having different Riders in each, the Victory Sailer must soar around the worlds, collecting crew members and slowly building together a crew to take them on, and fix the world! Join Kamen Rider Victory in their journey! OST : Over Quartzer Second Verse
1. Adventure 1 : Victory's Formula!

ADVENTURE ONE : VICTORY'S FORMULA!

 **2068**

A terrible noise... Shattering glass... A young man sat up in a desert area, people running by him and screaming. The young man got to his feet, looking at them with a horrified familiarity. He had seen this all before... Fireballs raining down onto the area.

" _Look out Akimoto!_ " The young man, named Akimoto, turned to see Kamen Rider New Den-O slash a fireball from hitting him, panting. He gripped Teddy in one hand, gripping his Ride-Pass in the other.

"Th-Thanks for the warning, Teddy... What caused this?!" Akimoto shouted, only to suddenly be pushed aside as two trains shot by ; One the Den-Liner, and the other being a monstrous version of it's foe. The two clashed, before flying over a hill and vanishing from sight. A strange figure darted towards them following this, hissing.

"The Black Order. They've waged war on all timelines." Kotaro explained, turning and slashing the monster, which looked oddly like Kamen Rider New Den-O. Kotaro forced it away, only for Teddy to suddenly fade from his grasp. For the monster, a demonic version of Teddy appeared in his grasp.

" _Heh heh heh... Let's begin your first countdown!_ " The Monster shouted, New Den-O grabbing onto it and pushing it to the side. "Akimoto! You need to get to the Victory Sailer!" Kotaro cried out, as his belt was slashed. "But what about you and Ryotaro?!" Akimoto screamed.

In the background, Zeronos Vega Form stood to blast at enemies, before a dark version of the Zero-Liner rammed into him, throwing him off a cliff as he screamed. Akimoto saw this, his eyes becoming entranced in fear. "Akimoto! We are sending you back with the last gift of Sougo and Geiz! Use it wisely... Please!" Kotaro shouted, before forcing the monster down the hill with him, the two rolling as more fireballs rained down on their area.

"KOTARO!" Akimoto screamed, being thrown backwards as a pirate ship, colored gold and blue, flew under him and caught him. The pirate ship flew through a portal usually formed by a Time Mazine, as three figures watched from the side.

The first, wearing Jikuu Driver, took a step forward. Only for the second figure, gripping a strange hoodie, to hold them back. The third figure burst out laughing, a holding a single Medal in one hand flying around him.

 _In a World divided by the Black Order, one world traveling pirate was born to stand against them. He will use the powers of his heroes passed down through the generations, to be a true Kamen Rider! Now, join him as Kamen Rider Victory sets sail!_

2019 (World of Build)

The Skywall sat in the background, Guardians patrolling the edges of it on each side. However... The Nations all had a common flag ; A monstrous and corrupted Build symbol. In Touto, a prison march was going right past a cafe.

"Pay up, Yusuke! I can't sit here all day waiting for you to pay for the damn bagel!" The cashier shouted, a young man looking through his wallet. "I know, I know! I'm trying to hurry!" The young man replied, holding his bagel in one hand. However, both were distracted as they saw the march going past them. "Huh... More rule breakers got caught by Another Build. Now, Yusuke- Yusuke?!" The cashier looked around, with Yusuke now gone. Instead, Yusuke had left behind a small post it note with ' IOU ' written on it, much to the cashier's chagrin.

Meanwhile, the Guardians continued to march the prisoners down the street, shoving them whenever they stopped. The lead Guardian stood with a pink Bottle stuck in its head, the Octopus Bottle. This Guardian also had gold stripes going down its head.

As they marched, one of the prisoners grabbed up a bottle from the ground. The prisoner let out a loud cry, rushing at the head Guardian. The Guardian simply turned, the Bottle in it's head pulsing as four robotic arms came from it's back, lunging and grabbing the prisoner, throwing him to the side as the others gasped.

The prisoner hit the wall, groaning in pain as he hit the ground next. The other Guardians approached, turning the safeties of their rifles off... Only to be knocked back suddenly by a new arrival on a bike. The figure kept their face hidden by a hood over their head, looking at the prisoner and nodding. The prisoner nodded back, scrambling to his feet and running off. The savior then got off their bike, facing the Guardians with his head down and hood up to keep his face hidden.

"Tch... Sento would hate you fucks... " Came a familiar voice, as the figure put on a Build Driver. He then took out two Bottles, shaking them as formulas flew past him, being ones more based on money. He then inserted both, one being purple and resembling a mole, while the other was silver and resembled a drill.

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH!**

He threw back his hood with a smile, revealing Yusuke, as he turned the crank. Snap-Riders formed up around him, forming a purple half-body and a silver half-body, before slamming into him. The suit resembled Rabbit Tank, but had a drill on his silver hand, which was his left.

 **ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

"Now... Let's bet on it." Yusuke mocked, as three Guardians ran forward. The first Guardian was slashed with the drill appendage, the second being punched with his normal hand. He then kicked the third, stepping away from them. The drill began to spin, as he sliced all three of them at once, causing them to explode. The Octopus Guardian ran forward, using it's four arms to throw itself into Yusuke. "Ah sh-" He managed, before being sent flying through a brick wall into an alleyway. The Guardian followed, standing only on it's four arms, as more Guardians arrived.

"Damn you... " Yusuke managed, struggling to his feet as the Guardians advanced. The Octopus Guardian beeped angrily, the arms raising. Yusuke held up his arms in fear, only to suddenly see the Guardian be punched to the side.

" _Oi! This kid is mine!_ " A monster yelled, resembling Kamen Rider Rogue. Yusuke stared in shock, as the monster threw itself at Yusuke. The Rider ducked, suddenly drilling underground. He then lunged back up, slashing through the rest of the Guardians, excluding the Octopus Guardian. Kaijin Rider Another Rogue held up a corrupted Transteam Gun, firing it at Yusuke rapidly. Yusuke staggered back from the shots, crying out in pain as he fell to one knee. The Guardian approached, the Octopus Bottle pulsing as more tentacles emerged from it's back, raising to crush Yusuke.

" _ **Behold! The Outlaw of Time!**_ " A voice rang out over the area, as the tentacles were all suddenly shot off. The Bottle was then shot out of the Guardian's head, making it a basic Guardian. The three remaining combatants turned, as a figure riding a bike arrived on the scene, parking between the two villains and Yusuke.

The figure on the bike looked similar to Kamen Rider Geiz, only that his color scheme was indigo with details of red. His visor read ' Raida ', and was bronze. The Rider resembled a sundial, wearing a Jikuu Driver that was painted bronze. In one hand, the figure held a marksmen's rifle with the romanji of ' Sunaipu ' on it.

"Rai Washio. Saved from his death by the hand of Kamen Rider Evolto Black Hole." The Rider spoke quietly, swinging his legs off his bike and leaning up against it, his back to Yusuke. "This Rider doesn't exist anywhere. I can't let you kill him." The new arrival ordered, Rogue growling. "Doesn't... Exist?" Yusuke murmured, before the Rider suddenly flipped backwards, landing by him. Another Rogue's fist was against his bike, the monster growling in a warbled voice. " _Do not SAY MY NAME!"_ Rogue screamed, flipping over the bike and charging at him.

"This should only take a second." The hero remarked, before meeting Another Rogue and clashing with him, punching him back before grabbing his arm and yanking him forward, only to clothesline him. The Rider then turned, blasting a hole in the Guardian and sending it flying back. As Yusuke got to his feet, he noticed the speaker that had probably announced the new Rider ; A small, robotic bird flying around, trying to hide.

" _ **STANDING AGAINST THE DARKNESS OF THE BLACK ORDER! HE IS KAMEN RIDER VICTORY, SETTING SAIL AGAINST THE DARKNESS!**_ " The bird boomed, the Rider sighing. " Fortune... That's enough." The hero, Victory, ordered. The bird seemed to nod, as Victory to stomp on Rogue.

"Bastards... Black Order guys suck, but the people who side with them... Just despicable." Victory commented, leaning down to look at Another Rogue. " _Fu!_ " Rai (Another Rogue) cried out, Victory looking up to see a golden flash suddenly collide with him and send him flying back. Another Grease helped Rogue up, having one large gauntlet on his left hand. Standing next to each other, both wore a monstrous version of the Sclash Driver. Grease had icy blue visor eyes, and seemed to have red, blue and yellow feathers by the heart of the body.

"They save one from death by messing with time and RideWatches... Why not bring his twin along too?" Victory grumbled, sitting up as he stared at the two Another Riders. "Do I really have to fight you two twins at once?!" Victory shouted, both nodding as they began to approach. Botrh having the year 2018 on the sides of their heads.

"Fine... You!" Victory turned, pointing at Yusuke. Yusuke looked at himself in surprise, before being yanked to his feet by Victory. "It's us against them, buddy!" Victory announced, getting into a fighting stance as Yusuke stared at him, before laughing awkwardly. "I, uh... I can't fight Another Riders." Yusuke explained, Victory stopping and turning his head slightly. "You mean out of pity because of your strength, right? Just whip out Genius!" Victory whined, only for Yusuke to take out a single box, showing that he had about eight Full Bottles. Victory wasn't happy.

"... You aren't Sento." Victory murmured as it dawned on him, Yusuke nodding. "I'm Yusuke." Victory then looked up at him, before slapping his helmet. "YOU LED ME ON YOU BASTARD!" "HOW DID I LEAD YOU ON YOU NEVER ASKED!" The two shouted, the twins looking at each other in confusion.

"Fine! Then we'll work with what we got! You just do what we can, and I'll make up for the rest I guess!" Victory settled, Yusuke nodding nervously as they both turned to the Another Riders. Fu and Rai both let out warbled laughs, before running forward, Victory raising his rifle weapon to be on the defensive as Yusuke gulped.

Grease flipped past Victory, grabbing onto Yusuke and kicking him as Victory blasted Rogue in the gut. "Hey! Get off Fake Sento!" Victory roared, grabbing Grease by the arm and yanking him back, kicking him, only to be shot in the side by Rogue repeatedly.

Yusuke stumbled back, watching as Victory flipped over a punch from Grease and a shot from Rogue, landing on Rogue and hitting him with the butte of his rifle, turning and then firing at Grease to force him away. Victory then rolled off of Rogue, turning and inserting his own RideWatch into the gun.

 **FINISH TIME! VICTORY CHARGE CHARGE SNIPING!**

Victory fired two large blasts at Rogue and Grease, the two being sent flying back against the wall. The two Another Riders hit the wall, groaning, but not being destroyed. Victory ran over, grabbing Yusuke by the arm. "Hey, I know you may just be a cheerleader, but we need to run!" Victory shouted, the transformed Yusuke nodding and running with him.

ELSEWHERE

Citizens of Touto, Hokuto and Seito went on with their daily tasks in their own sections, with Hard Guardians watching over them. However, in the center of the three walls, sat Pandora's Tower. And atop this structure was a single office-like building. This building was very imposing, resembling the Nanba's Heavy Industries building. This building was in charge of constructing better versions of Guardians, and more weapons for human officers to use. It was also one of the biggest factories for the Black Order, being given blueprints for whatever they need made to be delivered out of the World to them.

In the main office, a female sat ontop of a desk, looking at her nails. She wore all black, her hair black and cut short. Sitting behind the desk was a man in a Black Order uniform, his head hidden as he leaned his head back. The woman let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Fu and Rai haven't reported back... Maybe that prisoner job actually got them beat, and some weaklings got their hands on Another RideWatches." The woman spoke, sighing as her badge read ' Kasumi Ogura '. She held up the Another Cross-Z RideWatch, with the man in the chair leaning forward to reveal... Nariaki Utsumi.

"Relax, girl. Once they return, I will make sure they know not to be late again." Utsumi assured, standing as he took out the Another Build RideWatch, looking it over. He went to a window, looking out over Seito and Hokuto. "Heh... Such inferior nations. Black Order's cleared us to annihilate them once we make this last core for a new weapon." Utsumi mocked, Kasumi nodding.

"We were saved from death for a reason. It's our job to pay the Black Order back... Until we're strong enough to overtake them." Utsumi murmured, smiling as Kasumi cocked her head at him. "What was that, sir?" Kasumi asked, Utsumi turning and the smile being gone. "Nothing, Cross-Z. Just wondering the best way to blow the two nations apart." "Hm. Well, it is time for me to do my rounds. I'm off, Utsumi. When the two idiots return... Let me have fun with them, too. I get quite bored nowadays." Kasumi asked, Utsumi nodding. "It would be my pleasure, Kasumi Ogura." He affirmed, the female nodding and leaving.

ABOARD THE VICTORY SAILER

Yusuke looked around as he stepped aboard the ship. He was standing on the above deck, with Victory closing the plank that let them climb aboard. "So this is the ship of the most wanted man in the Worlds." Yusuke commented, Victory turning and barking. "Oi! Don't talk crap!" He grumbled, as Fortune flew aboard, the robotic bird settling into a roost above them both.

"Victory, I-" Yusuke began, only to suddenly be cut off by the pirate taking off his Driver and detransforming. Revealing Akimoto, now wearing a blue jacket and brown pants. "Wait... You look just like a human! Aren't you supposed to be a beastly demon?!" Yusuke shouted, Akimoto staring at him in confusion. "They make me out to be Satan? Huh. That one's new." Akimoto admitted, laughing as Fortune watched them both silently. Yusuke had also taken off his Driver on the way there, and was gripping his pair of Bottles.

"I brought you back to my ship to ask you where Sento Kiryu is. Not to eat on you, please. I only do that to orphans!" Akimoto joked, Fortune laughing with him as Yusuke stared. "Sento... Has been gone for five years." Yusuke explained, Akimoto immediately cutting his laughter.

"The Kamen Riders on Team Build faced Evolto, but he was too strong. Which is why Utsumi Nariaki arrived and managed to defeat Evolto with the power of the Another Build RideWatch, which let him also destroy Team Build and take control over Japan." Yusuke remembered, Akimoto looking down at himself. "Huh... Then this World is a lost cause." Akimoto thought aloud, Yusuke's eyes widening.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Yusuke shouted, with Akimoto sighing. "The only way to beat Another Riders and destroy those Watches is to have a RideWatch of that year. And the only one who can give me the 2018 RideWatch is Kamen Rider Build ; Sento Kiryu." Akimoto explained, Yusuke sighing as he heard this.

"So... My World is doomed." Yusuke realized, only to look up at Akimoto. "Wait... Earlier, you said something about a Rider not existing. What did you mean?" Yusuke asked, Fortune flying down and landing on Akimoto's shoulder.

" **In each World, all Riders are a part of a timeline. Some, though, are exempt of this. And they are the true weapon that the World can use against the Another Riders!** " Fortune explained, Akimoto shoving the bird away. "What Fortune means is, Riders like you that shouldn't exist have an innate power to make them stronger than the Another Riders. We don't know much about them, since the last one was... Cut off, from us." Akimoto added, Yusuke nodding slowly.

"So... My World isn't doomed if I can fight off the Another Riders?" Yusuke caught on, Akimoto nodding. "But, that's impossible. Seeing how you handled it today." Akimoto replied, Yusuke stepping forward, only to stop and remember how he fought against the Another Riders with Victory. "To save your World, you need to stand stronger than any other Rider of your world. And you stood about as tall as Kamen Rider Jun... Wait, sorry. You wouldn't get that." Akimoto quickly added, going to the ship's rudder as Yusuke fell quiet, looking at his Bottles.

He then went to the ship railing, seeing that they were currently stopped in a Hokuto waterway that was mostly uninhabited, except for a few homeless folks. Yusuke pondered quietly... Before seeing a group of people beginning to head down the waterway's edge towards them, the one I nthe lead being a woman in a Black Order uniform. "Uh, sir?!" Yusuke shouted, Akimoto looking back from the rudder and sighing. "Oh come on... " Akimoto groaned, putting his Jikuu Driver on and going to the ship's railing with Yusuke. The group stopped, being made up of Hard Guardians.

"This ship is here illegally." The woman spoke, Akimoto staring down at her silently. "Kamen Rider Victory. Do not make this very difficult for us. Let us claim your ship, and your... Bird." The woman continued, Akimoto letting out a small noise of annoyance as he stepped back from the railing. Yusuke going with him.

"Why not turn yourself in? You could break out real easy, avoid causing trouble around here!" Yusuke offered, Akimoto shaking his head as he took out the Victory RideWatch. "Just because it's the most peaceful way to do it doesn't mean it's the right way. Peace isn't always the best." Akimoto explained, before turning the RideWatch face and clicking it in.

 **VICTORY!**

He then inserted it, preparing it to spin before spinning it with both hands. "Henshin!" Akimoto announced, as a sundial formed behind him and had rays of sun shine down onto him, forming his suit before ' Raida ' formed on his visor.

Victory took off running, using the railing as a step as he lunged downwards, tackling two Hard Guardians and rolling with them, punching them both in the chest while they were down. The rest of the Hard Guardians turned to him, the woman included, as Akimoto noticed her nametag. "Really? Kasumi?! God that is so stupid!" Akimoto complained, before turning and running down the waterway.

Yusuke took out his Build Driver to give chase, only to turn as he heard a noise behind him. A figure landed on the boat, covered in a black cloak. "Who goes there?!" Yusuke shouted, the figure in the black cloak turning and seeing Yusuke... Staring, silently.

Yusuke then stepped forward, Fortune fluttering onto his shoulder. "I said... WHO ARE YOU!" Yusuke shouted, the hood falling to reveal... Banjo Ryuga. THE Banjo Ryuga. Yusuke's mind flooded with memories of him as Kamen Rider Cross-Z, only for him to hold up his hand.

"No need to shout... Jeez, didn't know the Black Order enforced screaming." Ryuga joked, Yusuke stepping forward in awe. "B-But you were killed! Another Build, he killed all of Team Build!" Yusuke shouted, grabbing Ryuga by his shirt and shaking him.

"Let... Go!' Ryuga shouted, punching Yusuke in the gut. This knocked the wind out of Yusuke, forcing him to his knees. Yusuke coughed, staring up at Ryuga. "B-But... How? How are you here? Alive?!" Yusuke shouted, Ryuga sighing.

"Back when that guy became Another Build, it is true that he attacked Team Build. However, Sento and the others covered the attack he sent our way... Since I'm the last source of Evolto DNA. I'm technically the strongest one they had, and... They gave their lives for me to survive." Ryuga murmured, tightening his fist around the cloak.

"But before he died, Sento gave me this to give to a pirate. Of course, I must admit that the first time I remembered that, I tried finding someone who could sync up to the Kaizoku Full Bottle." Ryuga laughed bitterly, before holding out a red and blue RideWatch, being the Build RideWatch.

"But... What have you been doing?" Yusuke took it slowly, looking it over. Ryuga let out a breath, leaning over the railing. "Been trying to be a good person without showing my face. Doing side jobs, working to help rebel organizations... But I had no idea that woman... " Ryuga sighed, closing his eyes.

"Kamen Rider Cross-Z, handing me a watch to give to a watch Rider to fight off the entire Black Order on his own... This is a funny dream." Yusuke smiled, Ryuga turning his head. "Eh? You aren't a part of the crew?" Ryuga asked, Yusuke shaking his head. "I just met the guy today! He's the mass criminal of all the Worlds!" Yusuke explained, Ryuga staring still.

"Enemy of your enemy is your friend... That's one of those smart things Sento would've said." Ryuga smiled, before taking out a broken Great Cross-Z Dragon. "Here." Ryuga held it out, Yusuke taking it and looking it over. "This is... " Yusuke started, before Ryuga nodded.

"My companion. He's been... Dead, for some time now. But something tells me that pirate can fix him. He may be a pirate by his own definition, but... I can tell he's only one because that's what the situation calls for. He's a good guy." Ryuga thought aloud, a blissful look on his face as Yusuke looked down at the Dragon.

"He is what he needs to be for what needs to be done... " Yusuke murmured, staring at the Dragon silently. Ryuga turned to say more, only to see Yusuke leaping off the railing. "KID!" Ryuga shouted, as Yusuke landed on the edge of the waterway and took off running.

PANDORA TOWER

Utsumi looked out over a testing arena, leaning on a metal railing with two Hard Guardians standing with him. In the arena, which was essentially a metal cage match without the cage walls, a strange Smash flung around Hard Guardians like they were paper. Utsumi cackled, turning to a new figure in a Black Order uniform.

"See?! It is ready for mass production!" Utsumi exclaimed, the figure's face being hidden. Utsumi continued to cackle, until one of his secretaries walked onto the catwalk and handed him a phone. "Yes?" Utsumi said calmly, before his eyes narrowed, as he sighed in both anger and annoyance. "Fine. I will be there right away." Utsumi managed, hanging up and throwing the phone.

He took out the Another Build RideWatch, looking down at the Smash. His angered face quickly turned to one of joy, as he pointed at it. "... Prep it for transport." Utsumi ordered, a sick grin on his face as the Hard Guardians nodded.

IN TOUTO

Victory hurled tow Hard Guardians through a plastic table, lunging past them as he gripped his weapon, quickly twisting of the barrel of it as the romanji now read ' Katto '. He slashed two oncoming Hard Guardians, before slicing the last one in half. He panted, before hearing a RideWatch being activated.

 **CROSS-Z!**

Victory turned in time to be hit back by a glob of blue flames. He sat up, looking to see a dark and monstrous version of Cross-Z staring him down. Victory got to his feet, running forward as he noticed the year 2018 on the monster's arm.

The two clashed, with Victory slashing the Another Rider, only to be punched once in the chest, the punch being followed up by a flurry of flaming fists. Victory was sent flying back, being blasted from behind as Another Rogue and Another Grease arrived. Victory collapsed on the ground, struggling to his feet as he leaned on his weapon.

"Ah, shit... Well, atleast it's just three on one." Akimoto murmured, only to hear a roar. He turned in time to see Another Build kick him in the face, sending him tumbling across the ground as a strange Smash arrived. Akimoto sat up, seeing that the Smash had pieces of every kind of Smash.

"Hello, Victory! It is such a blessing that I am the one that gets to bring down the greatest criminal of all Worlds!" Utsumi welcomed, Akimoto grunting in pain. "Five on one... It's been worse before... " Akimoto bluffed, standing slowly.

"Two on five is better!" Akimoto turned, Yusuke running to him and stopping as he got next to him. "Kid... What are you doing here?" Akimoto grunted, with Another Rogue nudging his twin, Another Grease. " _The scaredy cat from before!_ " Rogue laughed, Grease joining in as Yusuke saw the Chimera Smash. "Morons... I'm standing with my captain." Yusuke announced, Akimoto looking over at Yusuke. "Captain?" He murmured, Yusuke nodding quietly as he held out the Build RideWatch. "Here... A present from a friend who never feels like he can lose." Yusuke spoke, Another Cross-Z freezing up. " _Ryuga?_ " They wondered quietly, as Akimoto took the RideWatch.

Akimoto held out the RideWatch, turning the face and clicking it in, as Yusuke took out two Bottles and shook them. As this happened, formulas and equations flew past the both of them. Yusuke inserted the two Bottles, as Akimoto slid in the RideWatch.

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH!**

 **BUILD!**

"Henshin!" The two shouted in unison, with Victory spinning the Jikuu Driver as Yusuke turned the crank. Snap-Riders formed for the both of them, with the MoleDrill halves being pumped out and slammed into Yusuke. For Victory, the Snap-Rider tubes instead pumped out the Build Armor, which slammed onto the front of Victory with the visor reading ' BIRUDO '.

 **ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

 **RABBIT TANK! BUILD~!**

"Let's set sail... Towards love and peace!" Akimoto announced, running his hand along his visor before snapping his finger, as Yusuke clapped his hands together. "Science is a beautiful gift... But for you, your downfall!" Yusuke shouted, the Another Build reaching over and slicing the chain off of the Chimera Smash.

Yusuke charged, as the Chimera Smash did the same. The Another Riders went to interfere, only for Victory to get in their path, slicing Grease and Rogue back. "Heh... Now, back to one on four!" Akimoto laughed, charging at the four.

Yusuke ran parallel to the Chimera Smash, before lunging past it and slicing it with his drill arm, causing the Smash to scream in rage. Yusuke took out his two Bottles, taking out another pair and inserting them quickly.

 **GIRAFFE! BEAM! BEST MATCH!**

The Chimera Smash lunged for him as he turned the crank, Snap-Riders forming and slapping it away. Two new halves slammed into him, one being giraffe-based and the other being very much like a cannon, with a cannon covering his entire left arm.

 **ARE YOU READY? THE LONG BLASTER! GIRABEAM! YEAH!**

Yusuke crouched, before letting loose volley after volley of blasts on the Chimera Smash. It staggered back, using it's Press Smash and Strong Smash hands as shields as it charged forward, knocking him back. Yusuke rolled, grumbling as he got to one knee, firing again.

Another Grease and Another Rogue flipped past Victory, only to mess the landing up as he slashed them with the Drill Crusher weapon on his arm. He turned just in time to stab into Another Build, forcing him back. Another Cross-Z lunged for him, only to stop as he punched her with his free hand.

"You guys suck at this!" Akimoto mocked, Rogue and Build roaring as they hurled themselves at Victory. Akimoto let out a small chuckle, turning and slashing Rogue out of the air, holding out his foot and kicking Build at the same time.

 **KOMORI! BOOMERANG! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE FLYING RETURN! BATRANG! YEAH!**

Yusuke jumped past the Chimera Smash, as steam blew off his new halves, bat wings sticking out as he flew past the Smash. Yusuke swung his left arm, which had a boomerang blade on it, and forced the Smash to back up.

As he landed, the Smash fired out needles from the Needle Smash leg, only for Yusuke to throw the boomerang off his arm. It swung around the air, hitting the needles and then the Chimera Smash, before returning to his arm. "I will become the hero the situation needs... I will become a Kamen Rider!" Yusuke announced, charging forward as he was boosted by the bat wings.

" _No... This isn't fair! I am the best scientist!_ " Victory kicked Rogue and Grease back against a wall, weakening them as he then turned, stabbing into Build and knocking him back. Victory turned, raising his weapon to slash down on Cross-Z... Only for a new figure to block his path, forcing him to back up.

"Ryuga Banjo?!" Victory shouted in confusion, with the ex-Rider standing as a shield for Another Cross-Z. " _Ryuga..._ " Cross-Z muttered, Ryuga standing upright. "I know what will happen if her RideWatch is destroyed... She'll die again! I can't lose her again!" Ryuga shouted at Victory, who stared silently.

The Chimera Smash was hit into the area, Yusuke arriving and going next to Victory. "... Finisher Time, Yusuke." Akimoto spoke quietly, turning and clicking the tops of both RideWatches, spinning his Jikuu Driver again as Yusuke turned back to MoleDrill, turning his crank.

 **FINISH TIME! BUILD! VORTEX TIME CRUSH!**

 **READY, GO! VORTEX FINISH!**

Yusuke dug deep into the ground, the Chimera Smash stumbling around, before Yusuke shot out with his foot digging into the Smash, cutting into it and destroying it, with Yusuke landing as it exploded. Akimoto shot forward as an equation line went underneath his feet, as he slid along it and went for the Another Riders. He went past Rogue and Grease, slashing the two and causing them to explode. He then went right for Another Build, slashing across his chest. The line then went past Cross-Z and Ryuga, Ryuga screaming as he prepared to shield Another Cross-Z with his body. However, as Victory went by... He didn't swing.

The line reached an end, Victory stepping off it. Victory turned, staring at Ryuga and Another Cross-Z. Another Cross-Z then let the RideWatch leave their body, Kasumi stumbling forward and being caught by Ryuga. "... As long as you never use that again, I will let you go. You will live a human life, with the same lifespan as average humans... You both can fix this World together." Akimoto stated, Ryuga's eyes widening.

"This... This is impossible!" Victory and Ryuga turned, seeing Utsumi staggering towards them, already fading away. Behind him, Fu and Rai were almost completely gone, with their bodies dissolving into golden particles.

"I could have turned against the Black Order... I AM BETTER THAN THEM! I AM BETTER THAN-" Utsumi screamed, only to be suddenly cut off as a hand waved through his body, the particles' ascent to the sky being sped up as Yusuke sighed. "Idiot... Yelling is enforced by the Black Order."

Later on, as the Victory Sailer was preparing to get going, Akimoto noticed three people arrive aboard. "Here to send us off?" Akimoto smiled, as he saw Yusuke, Ryuga and Kasumi there. "Well... Two of us are here to send you two off." Ryuga explained, Yusuke carrying a duffel bag.

"I've decided... I'm coming with you. If I'm a Rider that shouldn't exist, then I should be traveling around with the guy who knows the most about this sorta thing. I need training, and you need an extra Rider around here." Yusuke explained, Akimoto letting a small smile show. "Okay... But. Ryuga." Akimoto turned, staring at the happy couple.

"My ship has the ability to sense if an Another RideWatch is used in a World. So if I get any blips from here, I am coming back." Akimoto warned, Ryuga and Kasumi nodding together. "Mhm. We've already put the RideWatch away in a cupboard, and it's linked to Kasumi, so no other kids could use it." Ryuga explained, Akimoto nodding. "Well... It's good I came to this World after all." Akimoto announced, Ryuga and Kasumi giving Yusuke a hug before stepping off the plank of the Victory Sailer. "And to think, I was worried we'd run into-" Akimoto continued, only to be cut off as he saw a shadow go over head.

He ran to the railing of the ship, Yusuke joining him as they saw a black and blue Time Mazine land, staring at them. It stared at the Victory Sailer, and Akimoto's eyes grew wide with terror. "We... We need to go, now!" Akimoto screamed, going to the rudder and hitting a button.

"Fortune, set us to any World! Anywhere!" Akimoto cried out in fear, the Victory Sailer lifting off from the waterway as the Time Mazine got closer. "Wait, captain! Who is that?!" Yusuke asked, Akimoto not answering as the ship shot into the sky, with a holographic bubble forming over the surface deck to keep them safe.

A portal formed, the Victory Sailer going through it and entering the same stream a Time Mazine goes through. Akimoto looked behind the ship, seeing the Time Mazine in transportation mode following them. "Oh come on... Come on! Why did I think he'd ignore us?!" Akimoto banged his head off the rudder, as Fortune worked at a panel on the mast. "Who is that?!" Yusuke asked again, the Time Mazine getting neck and neck with them. Yusuke looked over, noticing a Rider-like figure standing on the back of it, looking completely non-monstrous. The figure seemed to resemble a grasshopper, and had the year 1992 on it's chest.

"Another Shin... Come on, Fortune! SEND US ANYWHERE!" Akimoto screamed, Yusuke looking over at him. A side portal formed in the stream with the Rider reaching out towards Yusuke from afar as the Victory Sailer took a hard turn into the portal, which shut behind them. The ship broke through clouds, sailing over a dark version of Japan. Meanwhile, from the ground, a figure stood in a graveyard, looking up at the Sailer. The figure was covered in bandages, with rain falling around them as they held something. Lightning flashed... Revealing an Eyecon.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY!

"Yusuke... There are some Another Riders that I can't handle. I just can't."

Victory was shown fighting Another Necrom and Another Specter.

"I just want to find my son... I'M NO ANOTHER RIDER!"

Another Ghost was smacked down by Another Specter, before showing the man in bandages wearing a Ghost Driver.

"Father... I am here."

ADVENTURE 2 : THE GHOSTLY VICTORY!


	2. Adventure 2 : Revived Victory!

ACVENTURE 2 : REVIVED VICTORY!

Rain poured down around them, as an invisible force stopped the rain from entering the Victory Sailer. Akimoto was leaning on the railing, looking around the area, as Yusuke watched him oddly. Fortune was at the mast panel, typing away at something with their feet.

"Captain... What was that about?" Yusuke inquired, Akimoto turning only slightly. "What was what about?" Akimoto asked, even though he knew what Yusuke meant. "Another Shin... Who are they?" Yusuke asked another question, Akimoto turning fully and staring at him.

"Remember how I said that only RideWatches can beat Another Riders? Well, when a RideWatch doesn't exist and an Another Rider of the same type does, they become unbeatable... Another Shin has no Shin RideWatch counterpart." Akimoto explained, yusuke's eyes widening. "But can't you just-" Yusuke began, Akimoto hitting the railing in sudden anger.

"Yusuke... There are some Another Riders that I can't handle... I just can't." Akimoto said, his voice having a tone of finality as Yusuke just nodded, letting the topic go for now. Fortune fluttered over, cheering happily, which (for the bird) sounded similar to a bunch of gears grinding slowly and methodically.

" **We've arrived in the World of Ghost!** " Fortune announced, Akimoto's eyes narrowing as he turned away, leaning against the railing as he remembered... Someone. Akimoto noticed his eyes beginning to water, wiping them quickly. "Well then... Let's go get a lay of the land, shall we?" Akimoto offered, Yusuke nodding quickly. The plank lowered, the two stepping off the ship and onto a grassy shoreline, walking off.

Meanwhile... Fortune fluttered over to the screen, using it's talons to press a few keys as a video came up, showing 2068 once more. However, this 2068 was a lot less destroyed and more peaceful, with a single battle occurring on a beach between Akimoto and some Guardians.

Akimoto was knocked down onto his back, making him grunt in pain as he sat up. The Guardians approached now, raising their fists... Only for a flash of white to float past them hauntingly, kicking them away. Akimoto looked up in awe, his face much younger than it is as Victory.

The flash of white stopped in front of Akimoto, offering a hand out to him. Akimoto took the hand, standing as he stared at a black and white face plate. "Ayumu!" Akimoto remembered, as Kamen Rider New Ghost let out a small laugh. Ayumu was the son of past Kamen Rider, Takeru Tenkuji, who had fought as Kamen Rider Ghost in the years 2015 and 2016.

"You really need to stop going off on your own, y'know." Ayumu joked, much to Akimoto's chagrin. "Whatever... Can't you just help me out here?" Akimoto asked, Ayumu nodding. "Of course. It's a Kamen Rider's job, ain't it?" Ayumu remarked, before turning to the Guardians and running forward, with the screen turning black as they clashed.

" **Huh... He must be remembering Ayumu. That kid was a good guy, but the Black Order had to be dicks I guess. I wonder where those two went-** " Fortune thought aloud, before a green knit bag went over Fortune and clamped shut, a group of people in Ghost-like masks taking the bag and leaving the ship quickly.

ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD OF GHOST

Rain continued to fall, pattering the pavement beneath the feet of Akimoto and Yusuke. The pair walked through the area, going past metal fencing that protected graveyards, some weathered and others new. Akimoto whistled to himself quietly, Yusuke just taking in the surroundings. Despite the rain, the two could hear birds chirping around them from the trees, the avians most likely using the treetops for cover from the precipitation.

The peaceful atmosphere around the two heroes was suddenly ruined as they heard fighting from nearby. Akimoto and Yusuke looked at each other, before running towards the source of the noise. As the pair ran, Akimoto removed both his Jikuu Driver and his two RideWatches from his jacket, while Yusuke held up his Build Driver.

The two arrived at the source of the noise, which was the center of a park close to the graveyard. The cool and calm atmosphere of the park was being disrupted by a fight between a group of men and a monster. The men all wore Ghost-esque masks, holding rifles and firing at the monster, which looked like a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Specter, the year 2016 plastered onto the belt.

"Another Specter... " Akimoto started, as both of them put on their Drivers. The Another Rider turned, growling at the two. " _Kamen Riders... I'll show you my way of death!_ " Another Specter roared, running forward as Akimoto inserted the RideWatch and spun his Driver, while Yusuke put in two Bottles and turned the crank. The Snap-Riders that formed came out and smacked Another Specter away.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~!**

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

The transformations completed themselves, Akimoto running forward as Yusuke went to the human fighters, all holding their wounds. "You guys need to get out of here!" Yusuke ordered, turning his back to them as he was about to go. However, he was stopped as one of them grabbed his shoulder, holding him down. He turned again, hearing one of them speak in a gritty tone.

"The Hoppers are coming! You need us!" The man yelled, Yusuke cocking his head to one side. "Hoppers...?" Yusuke started, turning again as he watched Victory kick Specter against a park bench, punching him in the gut. "What are Hoppers?!" Yusuke turned, asking the fighter. "They're terrors among the Worlds!" The man replied, keeping his mask on to hide his face.

Akimoto was shoved back by Specter, the former having flames suddenly hit him from behind, sending him flying into Yusuke, who caught him and held him up. The two turned, seeing a legion of basic Ganma holding strange red rifles. "Who... Gave them those?" Akimoto wondered aloud, only for the Ganma to suddenly shine, switching to another form.

The Ganma were replaced by skeletal bug-like footsoldiers with a strange headband on, resembling a dial. The creatures reached up with their free hand, still gripping the red rifles, and spun the dial together in unison until it landed on the Build symbol, their bodies morphing into that of Touto Guardians.

"Hoppers! Run!" The man from before shouted, standing upright as the other fighters took off running. Victory and Yusuke both stood, clenching their fists, before charging at the Guardians. "These are the Hoppers?!" Yusuke exclaimed, as he slashed two of them with his drill arm. "Seems so... They can shapeshift between footsoldiers!" Akimoto confirmed, flipping past two as he took out the Build RideWatch, clicking it and inserting it into his Jikuu Driver, shouting as Snap-Riders formed infront of him, "Armor Time!"

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~! ARMOR TIME! RABBIT! TANK! BUILD~!**

The Snap-Riders pumped out the Build Armor, slamming it onto him. He then ran forward with his drill arm, cutting through two Guardians at once, turning and kicking a third. While this occurred, the remaining rebel fighter stared at them. "Kamen Rider Victory... And a new Rider... They could help me." The man spoke to himself, before hearing laughter from nearby.

" _Silence the call of your heart!_ " The man ducked to the side as a dark version of Necrom swung at him, a bulky piece of his arm being used as a mace. Running along one of his shoulders was the year 2016. Yusuke turned, seeing the man being attacked, and quickly ran to assist him, only to be stopped by two of the Guardians blasting him with the flame rifles.

Another Specter walked over to the man as the Hoppers kept the Riders distracted, raising his fist and punching the mask off of them. The man stumbled, turning to reveal... Onari. Onari had more scars and signs of age on his face, but it was clear that it was the same man.

" _Silly priest... Show your true face!_ " Specter roared in rage, kicking him in the gut. Onari was sent staggering back, before falling onto his rear by the mask. "Please... Please don't make me... I'm no Another Rider... I just want to find my son!" Onari screamed, taking out the Another Ghost RideWatch and clicking it once, inserting it into his chest as he changed into Another Ghost, throwing his hood back.

 **GHOST**

Specter kicked Ghost down, raising his fist before slamming it into Another Ghost's chest, keeping him pinned down to the ground as he let out a chilling laugh. " _Your son is gone, Onari... Accept it and suffer!_ " Specter shouted, raising both hands to slam down onto Onari. However, this was stopped as Victory lunged past, grabbing Onari by the arm and pulling him to the side, rolling.

" _Damn human... Let's go, Necrom!_ " Specter roared, Necrom nodding as they both ran forward. Victory crouched, slashing them both with the drill weapon. "Hm... I think I'll call this the Build Crusher." Akimoto wondered, spinning around and slicing upwards at Necrom as the latter made their move. Akimoto then shrugged his shoulders, the bottles on his shoulders becoming slightly fizzy as his movements became more rough. Akimoto swung once at Specter, the fist connecting and knocking the monster Rider into a bench ten feet away.

"We should go... Now!" Victory shouted, turning to see Yusuke kicking the last of the Guardians to the ground quickly. The Rider nodded, running over as Another Ghost looked up at them. " _Can I... Come?_ " Onari asked quietly, Victory grabbing his arm happily. "You don't have to ask. It was already a part of our plan to bring you along! C'mon!" The hero shouted, before the three took off running from the park. Necrom and Specter clambered to their feet, before staring after them silently.

" _Boss won't be too happy about this._ " Specter commented, looking around the area as Necrom nodded silently. The two then looked at each other, before a ghostly glow enveloped them. The Another Riders' feet now had their corrupted Rider symbols under them, as both sunk into them and into the ground, disappearing into the symbol as they vanished.

VICTORY SAILER

Another Ghost fell to his knees, turning back into Onari as Yusuke leaned on the railing by him. Akimoto had gone off to try and prepare scanners for Another Rider attacks. Yusuke crossed his arms, looking at Onari in confusion. "Why are you kneeling? We didn't force you down or anything?" Yusuke asked in interest, Onari looking up quickly.

"To atone for being an Another Rider... I assume Victory the cannibalistic pirate has gone off to get forks and knives?" Onari asked, Yusuke staring before bursting into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee hard. "Oh c'mon! You really believe that propaganda?!" Yusuke answered, with Onari narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah right! Who even are you, some new lackey?" Onari argued, Yusuke stepping forward. "I'm Kamen Rider Vrains. Named off the smartest party in the body." Yusuke explained, Onari looking at him in confusion. "... Don't you mean Brains?""No, Vrains." "What I am even arguing for... My son's gone for good."

Onari shook his head, going to the railing and leaning on them, looking at the sky in frustration. "Son?" Yusuke asked carefully, going next to Onari and leaning on the railing aswell. Birds chirped from afar, as Onari let a few tears drip off his face. "Yes... Brook.. My son." Onari began, before sniffling and wiping his eyes. Yusuke stared in confusion.

"He idolized his first godfather... Takeru Tenkuji... My best friend and idol. But then one day... When the world's were split, Takeru was killed by Another Dark Ghost... Him and Makoto. Brook was so mad... He was driven mad because of his death... He went out to fight against the Black Order and... And he never came back!" Onari let out, beginning to cry as he clenched his fist around the Another Ghost RideWatch. Yusuke stared at it, before his eyes widening.

"Ghost... I don't know much about this World, but... You took on that power so they'd bring him back, right? Like the Another RideWatch users?" Yusuke connected, Onari nodding through his tears. "But then those fools... They told me he never died... They are lying, but if it's true... Where is he?!" Onari screamed, pounding on the railing in anguish. Yusuke stared at him, before looking around. "Where's Fortune?"

ELSEWHERE

The Ghost mask men stopped in an alleyway, holding the knitted bag together before opening it to let Fortune fly out. As the bird flew from the bag, it noticed that each man had a rifle aimed at it, except for two. " **Guess you guys don't want me getting away, huh? Figures! Anyways, who are you?** " The bird asked, one of the men without a mask taking theirs off to show Gyro.

"That ship... Was the Victory Sailer, correct?" Gyro inquired, Fortune nodding it's robotic head quickly. " **Yes! Home to my Captain and our newest addition, Yusu- Wait! Why am I telling you this! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!** " Fortune shouted, the second masked man letting out a chuckle before taking off their mask.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that... Only way to properly talk to you without sticking around and getting Black Order guys on that ship." The man spoke, as the reveal of the face seemed to shock Fortune. " **Whoa... This would blow Ayumu out of the water...** " Fortune murmured, before the man held out a black and orange RideWatch. "Here. This is a gift to the pirate from one of my close friends." The man spoke again, Fortune nodding and biting onto the RideWatch.

"Now, fly away birdie. Give that to your master... And see if you can find our Onari friend." The man asked, Fortune nodding before flying off into the sky, headed off in the direction they came from. Gyro turned to the leader, confused. "Why are we letting that bird go... Isn't Victory a mass murdering cannibal?!" Gyro asked loudly, the man turning to reveal... Alain.

"You honestly believe propaganda from the Black Order? Come on Gyro, I had much more faith in you. Besides... I listened to the call of my heart, and it said to trust the pirate." Alain finished, Gyro nodding quickly as the group began to move along.

AT THE GRAVEYARDS

Another Specter walked past the tombstones, humming to themselves before kicking one and shattering it. " _What a dumb human... Helping an Another Rider escape their punishment... I'll make sure he suffers when we meet again!_ " Specter grumbled, a figure emerging behind them and staring.

The figure was covered in ripped bandages, tufts of hair sticking out from the top of their head. The figure held a blank Eyecon in one hand, and stumbled to follow Specter. The Another Rider did not notice, as the being tried to chase him down. Specter then reached the gates to the graveyard, opening them and turning to shut them... Only to see the figure.

" _Brook... Stay in your cage!_ " Another Specter roared, kicking the figure down and slamming the gates shut on the graveyard, the figure landing on their back and grunting quietly. Another Specter then cackled loudly, leaning against the bars and staring at the pitiful prisoner, before turning to leave.

"Where... Where's Dad?" A male voice came from the figure, Another Specter stopping and letting out a small chuckle. " _Your father is now Another Ghost. A monster, like myself and Jey. You would do well to join us._ " Another Specter commented, before shifting into his human form of Jebil. This only brought out a laugh from Brook, causing Jebil to turn in rage.

"My father... He's gonna kick your ass!" Brook screamed, sitting up and staring at the villain. Jebil glared back at the eyes he saw among the bandaged face, before laughing loudly and kicking the gate, rattling it and startling Brook away from it.

Jebil then moved off, leaving Brook alone. Brook got to his feet, looking down at the blank Eyecon. "Godfather... What am I doing wrong... " Brook murmured, clenching the Eyecon in his hand as he turned and headed back through the graveyard, humming to himself, before picking up a guitar on one of the coffins and strummed it once.

Brook continued to strum the guitar, walking softly through the area. As he did so, he began to murmur lyrics he had thought up under his breath, so quiet no one could hear them except for the singer himself. Brook's eyes showed a small amount of happiness, clearly disliking how alone he was. Brook then set his guitar down, going into a large crypt and running his hand along it's mossy walls. Brook whistled to himself, going to the end of the crypt.

There, at the end of the crypt, was a wooden table covered in scratches. On it, and around it, where candles that seemed to have been lit for a long time, getting close to going out. Along the table was pictures of Onari and Takeru, along with pictures of Kamen Rider Ghost fighting in his various forms. "Godfather fought so hard to protect my father... I should be able to do the same thing... " Brook muttered, clenching his fist and punching the table.

VICTORY SAILER, AN HOUR LATER

Akimoto returned, finding Onari sitting by the end of the boat and Yusuke giving him space, cleaning off the rudder. Akimoto walked over, pointing over his shoulder to Onari as he reached Yusuke. "What's wrong with that guy? Guy seemed so grizzled when we first met him, now he's just sitting and crying." Akimoto commented, Yusuke turning.

"He became an Another Rider to find the son that was taken from him by the Black Order. His son died fighting for Takeru's memory, and Onari thinks it's his fault for idolizing the guy so much that his son thought Takeru Tenkuji was so strong." Yusuke explained, Akimoto nodding slowly as he turned and looked at the man.

"Well... That's bullshit." Akimoto responded, pushing Yusuke out of the way as he tested the rudder a bit, Yusuke glaring at him and shoving him. "What do you mean, that's bullshit?! The man lost his son!" Yusuke quietly shouted, Akimoto staring with a cold gaze.

"If his son believed so much in Takeru Tenkuji, then why is Onari still alive and kicking?" Akimoto asked, Yusuke confused as Akimoto continued. "If he was so focused on being like his hero, Onari would be more hurt than he is." Akimoto elaborated, Yusuke's eyes widening as he turned to stare at Onari.

The man was sitting and sobbing to himself, holding his face in anguish as he thought about his son. Yusuke then turned back to Akimoto, lowering his voice. "So... His son wasn't completely focused on avenging Kamen Rider Ghost?" Yusuke wondered, Akimoto nodding. "There was definitely a second motive. I'm sure of it." Akimoto stated, about to continue before the ship began to shake.

"What is going on?!" Onari asked, sniffling as he got to his feet. Akimoto ran to one of the railings, looking at the nearest shore as Yusuke joined him, the two spotting Another Necrom blasting the ship with a dark version of the Gan Gun Catcher. Akimoto put on his Jikuu Driver, nodding to Yusuke. "Get Onari somewhere safe... They're here to bully the Another Rider!" Akimoto shouted, lunging off the ship as he transformed, tackling Necrom to the ground.

Yusuke nodded, running to Onari and grabbing his arm. "C'mon! We have to get out of here!" Yusuke shouted, running off the ship with Onari. As the two reached the shore, Another Specter floated up from the ground, smiling at them. " _Let me show you how to die!_ " Specter roared, flying at the two as they ducked past him, running away.

"I won't allow you to follow them!" Victory shouted, diving at Specter, only to be hit out of the air by a tackle from Necrom, the two tumbling as Specter floated after the escaping Riders. Victory got to his feet, punching Necrom twice in the arm, before being thrown onto his back in pain.

Yusuke ran with Onari, heading past the graveyards they had passed when they had went to the first fight of this World. However, as this happened, Onari froze up, Yusuke running before stopping and looking back. As Yusuke stopped, he heard what Onari heard ; a faint guitar strumming along, a small tune. Onari turned to the graveyard gate he heard this sound from, going to it and grabbing the chains that kept it locked, yanking on them.

"That's my son playing! Brook! He's in here!" Onari screamed, pulling on the chains hard. Yusuke ran over, helping him to yank the chains off the door delicately and toss them to the side, pushing the gates open and racing inside of them. From the noise, the bandaged figure had stepped out of the tomb and was staring at them, specifically Onari. "Dad... ?" Brook managed, gulping before running to his father, hugging him.

Onari pulled back from his son, still keeping his hands on his shoulder. "You... You're covered in bandages... " Onari trembled, Brook smiling and nodding, gulping through tears. "Y-Yeah... They didn't give me a lot for clothes, and they just left me in the stuff they used for that fake funeral... " Brook explained, before crying and hugging his father close. Yusuke smiled, watching this, before hearing Another Specter's laughter.

" _Oh look! The two dumbasses reunite! Now I get to wipe out a Kamen Rider, an Another Rider, and a prisoner that I wish was dead!_ " Another Specter laughed, flying forward as Yusuke put on his Driver, shaking two Full Bottles and stepping in the way, turning the crank as he inserted them. "HENSHIN!"

IN THE CENTER OF THE AREA

At the center of the town sat Daitenku Temple, now surrounded by Ganma Soldiers and Superiors. At the center, where the Ghost cast would have reconvened countless times, was where the dictator of the World was... Jered, once Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R and now Another Dark Ghost.

Jered sat on a throne, watching an old fashioned black and white TV show the fight of Victory and Another Necrom. Jered gripped a RideWatch in fury as he watched the fight, clearly enraged by seeing Another Necrom and Victory being evenly matched. "He does not even have the Ghost RideWatch... How is he better than Jey?!" Jered screamed, punching the throne in rage.

Jered stood, turning and staring at a mirror, looking down at his body. Jered wore red robes and boots, his face of red anger matching the robes as he screamed at himself in the mirror. "WE WERE REVIVED FOR A REASON, AND WE FAIL AT EVEN THAT?!" Jered screamed, before noticing a figure in the background... Another Shin.

" _Moron. If Another Riders' jobs for the Black Order were to scream at mirrors, then you would be the leader of that. But your job is to execute people. And you always let them get away! We haven't had an execution in five months. No wonder you died before... Fools._ " Another Shin mocked, Jered's eyes turning wide as he turned to face his superior.

"S-Sir! I promise! Once we defeat Victory, things will start looking up!" Jered excused quickly, holding out his RideWatch, the monstrous face of Dark Ghost on it. Another Shin silently nodded, as Jered clicked it quickly, inserting it into his stomach as his body began to morph and change.

 **DARK GHOST!**

Now Another Dark Ghost, with the year 2016 on the side of his head, Jered quickly fled the Daitenku Temple, headed for the battlefield. Another Shin let out a small chuckle, taking Jered's place on the throne and leaning forward, staring at the black and white TV as it cut to the graveyard.

GRAVEYARDS

Kamen Rider Vrains, in GiraBeam form, was sent flying back. Yusuke slammed through two tombstones, both shattering, before ending up on his back and groaning, detransforming from the pain and watching from the ground as Another Specter turned his attention on Onari and Brook. Onari stood up in front of his child, staring down Another Specter. "No... Not my son! Not again! I won't let him stand up to be one of his heroes and get killed! I won't allow it!" Onari screamed, holding out his Another Ghost RideWatch and clicking it, inserting it into himself as he changed.

 **GHOST**

Another Ghost hurled themselves into Another Specter, gripping their legs to hold them still. " _Brook! Please run away!_ " Onari shouted from inside Another Ghost, Another Specter kicking him back and stomping on his chest, Brook watching in horror before charging forward and shoving Another Specter off of his father, the bandages falling from his face to reveal a young teen boy around Yusuke's age.

"Father! Please! Don't do this!" Brook shouted, Another Ghost pushing his son back a bit as he got to his feet. As this happened, Victory landed infront of Brook and Onari, Another Necrom entering the area. Akimoto detransformed, staggering to his feet as he saw Onari protecting his son.

"You idiot... The day he died, he wasn't fighting to be like Takeru!" Akimoto shouted, Onari looking up. "If he was, you'd have been hurt more because he'd be absorbed into pretending to be his godfather! He was fighting to protect his father!' Akimoto finished, Another Ghost freezing as he looked back at Brook, whose face showed pure fear at his father risking his life for him.

" _Fighting... To protect me..._ " Onari managed, before standing up as Another Ghost and staring at both Another Necrom and Another Specter. " _Then... Like father, like son... I will fight to protect my child!_ " Onari roared, rushing forward as his feet floated somewhat, Another Ghost flying betwene the two Another Riders and throwing them both back.

Onari landed, Brook watching as Specter and Necrom swung at Onari. Onari then held up his hands, punching both of them back and spinning around, kicking both in the face hard. "Dad can kick ass... " Brook murmured, Yusuke smiling. "No... He can protect family. That's what Takeru Tenkuji was good at, I guess." Yusuke thought aloud, Brook nodding slowly.

Another Ghost grabbed onto Specter, flipping him over. Onari then laughed... Before a cracking noise was heard. " _Foolish old man... Die in front of your own child!_ " Another Dark Ghost roared, a corrupted version of the Gan Gun Saber sticking through Another Ghost's chest. "DAD!" Brook screamed, as Onari turned human again, collapsing forward. The Another Ghost RideWatch cracked flew up into the air, Dark Ghost slicing it in half. " _Useless..._ "

Brook caught his father, holding him close. "Dad! It's okay, we can get you help! We can just get Gyro out here and he'll-" Brook rambled, only to be shushed by Onari's hand over his mouth. "I'm only happy... That my son will grow up... To protect his family. Just sad... That Takeru couldn't see it happen... Or can he... " Onari murmured, staring at the sky as he reached out one hand, with the other gripping Brook's hand. Onari then settled back, his arm falling as he went limp in his son's arms, the life fading from his face.

"Dad? No no no, c'mon Dad wake up! Dad!" Brook shouted, Akimoto and Yusuke staring in shock. Brook held his father close, whimpering before letting out a scream of anguish. Akimoto staggered forward to Brook, Yusuke still too wounded to move. Akimoto put a hand on Brook's shoulder, Brook looking up at Akimoto.

"His father fought for his heart... His son... And it's unforgivable that the Black Order doesn't understand even that!" Akimoto shouted, clenching his fists as he put on his Jikuu Driver. Brook got to his feet, gripping the Eyecon in his free hand... As the Eyecon came to life, becoming a light blue with the words ' Ore Ghoul ' on top. Brook stared at the Another Riders, holding out one hand over his waist and screaming, with a Ghost Driver forming on his waist.

" **Oi oi oi! Don't start without me!** " Akimoto looked up, seeing Fortune flying overhead with the Ghost RideWatch. The bird dropped it, the device landing in Akimoto's hand. Akimoto then held out both of his RideWatches, turning the watch faces and clicking them in, as Brook opened up the Ghost Driver and clicked in his Eyecon, the two standing next to each other.

 **VICTORY! GHOST!**

"Henshin!" Both shouted, with Brook dropping in the Eyecon and slamming the Ghost Driver shut, pulling the lever as Akimoto slid on both RideWatches and spun his Jikuu Driver. Mist surrounded Brook, as a gray and black undersuit formed on him with black shorts. A Parka shot out of his Driver, flying around before flying onto him, being black with blue trimming and having a single horn on the faceplate. Meanwhile for Akimoto, his base suit formed, only for the Ghost Armor to fly onto him like the Parka, with his visor reading ' Goosuto '.

 **KAIGAN ; GHOUL! GO GET GO GET GO GO GHOUL!**

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~! ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST~!**

"Let's set sail to Victory!" Akimoto shouted, running a hand along his visor as Ghoul held out his hand, pointing at the Another Riders. "I'm going to rock your soul!" Brook shouted, the two running forward as Yusuke watched in awe. Dark Ghost was tackled by Ghoul, as Another Necrom and Another Specter were met with Victory's fists.

Ghoul rolled with Dark Ghost, standing and punching the Another Rider in the shoulder, sending it flying back. The Another Rider used it's ghostly abilities to float like a corpse, only for Ghoul to float up after him and punch him into the ground, causing Another Dark Ghost to cry out in pain.

Ghoul then landed, summoning a Gan Gun Saber and slashing Dark Ghost once, turning and slicing down his back, sending him flying forward. Ghoul floated to the side, grabbing his guitar as he looked it over. "Dad gave me this from Elvis... Let's see!" Brook murmured, making a symbol over the guitar, an Eyecon forming from it that was white with streaks of red, the title on it reading ' ELVIS '.

Ghoul stepped back, opening his Driver and removing Ore Ghoul, sliding in the new Eyecon and slamming his Ghost Driver shut, pulling the lever as his Parka dispersed into particles, a new Parka leaving his belt and flying in front of him, smacking Another Dark Ghost and knocking him onto his back, striking a pose similar to Elvis Presley, before flying back and onto Ghoul, with a new faceplate coming up that had only one horn, but also a white guitar down the middle of it.

 **KAIGAN ; ELVIS! STRUM THE BEAT! HELLO, BABY!**

Ghoul ran forward, with the Parka currently on having guitar strings down either side. As he ran, he ran a hand over the other arm, the strings being plucked and the hand on that arm shining. As he reached Another Dark Ghost, he punched him with the glowing fist, sending him flying back against a tombstone.

Victory rolled to the side underneath the corrupted Gan Gun Catcher's swing, as he kicked Another Specter in the leg and uppercutted him. Victory then got to his feet, taking steps back as he struck a pose similar to Kamen Rider Ghost. The shoulder Eyecons shined, before sending out the Parkas of Musashi, Tutankhamen and Grimm. The Parkas swarmed the battlefield, slashing and punching the two Another Riders around.

Victory then let his arms go limp, floating forward quickly as he went past the two Another Riders, spinning around limply and hitting the two of them, knocking them back. Victory settled onto the ground, looking down at the Ghost RideWatch in his belt, remembering something...

 _"My Dad believed that death wasn't the end of your life, but just a new way to experience it." Ayumu said, walking with Akimoto after the Guardians were destroyed. "So your father just wants everyone to die, then?" Akimoto joked, Ayumu shoving him jokingly as Akimoto burst into laughter, with Ayumu sharing a small smile._

 _"No you moron! He still doesn't want people to die, but just because it happens doesn't mean it's bad. Life and death are both equally good in his eyes. You can ask him yourself!" Ayumu said, the two continuing to walk... Until they heard a sudden loud bang. Akimoto turned with Ayumu to see Kamen Rider Sin Specter crash into a building... Black Order ships filled the sky._

 _"Akimoto... Go find Kotaro! I'll go help Uncle Makoto!" Ayumu ordered, Akimoto nodding and running the way they were headed, with Ayumu going back to help Kamen Rider Sin Specter, summoning forth his Ghost Driver and holding out his Eyecon. Akimoto ran up the hill, knowing very well this could be the last time he saw Ayumu... And it was._

Akimoto was shaken from his flashback by Another Specter's battle cry, turning and kicking him away. Akimoto then turned, seeing Another Dark Ghost kicked next to Specter and Necrom as Ghoul switched from Elvis to Ore form. Ghoul ran up next to Victory, nodding to him. "It's time to finish this." Victory hit both RideWatch tops, with Brook pulling his lever again.

 **FINISH TIME! GHOST! OMEGA TIME CRUSH!**

 **DAI KAIGAN ; ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

A Ghost symbol formed behind Victory, with the Ghoul symbol forming behind Brook. Energy flew from both symbols, going to their respective owner's feet, before fading completely into them. Victory flew upwards into the air with the Parkas boosting him as Ghoul slid across the ground with his fist dragging, snaking side to side as Necrom tried to blast him with the Gan Gun Catcher, before he lunged up and kicked all three of them into the air. Victory then dove down with his own foot, surrounded in orange energy, and kicked all three of them, going through them and landing on the ground.

Jebil, Jey and Jered landed on the ground, holding broken RideWatches. "No.. Come on! We tried so hard... I'm sorry, Black Order!" Jered cried, before the three of them faded away. Ghoul was standing, staring at them fade away. Victory stood with him, watching silently. Yusuke managed to stand, hobbling over to the two and clapping them on the back. "Nice work!"

VICTORY SAILER

The ship was taking off, with Alain and Gyro waving them off from the ground. Brook stared back from the railing, waving calmly. Akimoto stood at the rudder, with Yusuke on lookout for Another Shin. Brook then walked over to Akimoto, letting out a calm sigh. "Thank you for letting me join you." Brook thanked, Akimoto waving him off.

"I'm surprise you wanted to come with us. Shouldn't you be helping Alain and his resistance fix your World?" Akimoto wondered, Brook laughing. "He should be okay now. His powers stopped working when Another Necrom came around, so now that she's gone, he'll be okay. Besides, Yusuke told me about the ' Riders that don't exist ' stuff on our way here. I'm more needed as a member of your crew than defending one World." Brook explained, Akimoto nodding, before looking up at Fortune and his screen.

"Alright, I like it! Say, birdie! Where we headed next?" Akimoto asked, the Victory Sailer entering the time stream much to Brook's awe. " **The World of Rider Wars! The World of Ryuki!** " Fortune remarked, Akimoto nodding as the ship continued to fly along.

WORLD OF RYUKI

Kaijin Rider Another Verde and Another Imperer clashed as people screamed around them, the two Another Riders fighting without any care for those around them. They threw each other through shop windows, as Another Ouja and Another Scissors clashed in a restaurant, smacking each other around and hitting people in the crossfire.

In the center of town, Another Knight sliced through a table as Another Femme evaded him. Femme then dove over a stroller and landed on the other side, using it as cover as Knight prepared to bring his sword down onto it... Only to be stopped by a silver Mirror Rider's hand punching him back, having a pegasus face on his Advent Deck and resembling a Roman warrior.

The Another Riders from around the area all came to the town center, seeing him and beginning to head towards him, all holding their weapons. The Mirror Rider crouched, ready to fight, before yelling and running forward, his fist connecting with Another Knight's face while a Pegasus-like Mirror Monster threw Another Femme aside, now back to back with the Mirror Rider.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY!

"A Mirror Rider who likes his Advent Monster?"

It showed a man Akimoto's age playing catch with the Mirror Monster.

"He's the nicest Mirror Monster I've ever met... And we both fight for peace... Don't get in our way!"

The Mirror Rider slashed Victory and Ghoul, before Another J stood, massive in height.

"I am Kamen Rider Venture!"

ADVENTURE 3 : THE MIRROR WAR'S VICTOR!


	3. Adventure 3 : The Mirror War's Victor!

ADVENTURE 3 : THE MIRROR WAR'S VICTOR!

Flames surrounded the arena, as sand was kicked up into the air. Another Gai slammed a man into the ground, the man being shirtless with the number 1 painted on his body. Gai then turned, grabbing a second man and throwing him onto the first, the number 3 on their body. Gai finally raised a horn-like weapon on his arm, slashing a man with 2 on his body and forcing him to collapse. Another Gai held up his weapon in victory, the number 2003 on his left hip.

"And once again, Another Gai stands victorious!" An announcer cheered, Another Gai turning back into Jun. The crowds both cheered and booed him, Jun walking off stage as he noticed Another Shin waiting for him in the shadows. Jun quickly excused himself from the crowds, heading for the locker room.

Jun pushed his way inside, only to be pinned against a locker by Another Shin. " _Moron... You were supposed to lose. How else are you supposed to rise in the ranks?!_ " Shin yelled, Jun panting in terror. "I-I'm sorry! I promise, I'll do better!" Jun stammered, Shin glaring at him silently. " _You'd better. We need to find out where he is._ " Shin threatened, shoving Jun as he turned, walking into a bathroom stall. Jun went after him, coming up with a plan, but found that Shin was now gone.

Jun sighed, looking down at his Another Gai RideWatch. "This... This isn't the game I want." Jun murmured, leaning against a locker. His eyes showed that he was mostly sad about the whole ordeal, but his grip tightened around the Another Gai RideWatch. "No one's having fun... It's just little spouts of war." Jun continued, looking down at the device he held, and threw it up into the air... But he didn't catch it.

"Then quit." Jun turned to the voice, seeing Brook leaning against another locker. Brook wore a black shirt and jeans, with his hair now combed. Brook waved hello, as Fortune flew between them and gave him the Another Gai RideWatch. Brook nodded his thanks, looking at the RideWatch in his hand. "A rhino, huh? Odd. Thought you were a unicorn out there." Brook went on, Jun backing up to get away from him, before stopping as he bumped into someone.

"Take it easy... That guy may seem a bit unhinged, but he's a cool dude." Yusuke smiled, wearing his usual attire as he looked down at Jun. Jun stared at him in horror, before turning and running towards the door... Only for it to be kicked open by Akimoto, walking in and grabbing him by the jaw, stopping him from screaming.

"I wouldn't run out there, some angry mob fellas are hoping to beat the living shit out of you for winning." Akimoto ordered, shoving Jun back as Brook and Yusuke surrounded him, Jun looking at the three of them in complete horror. "Are... Are you with Venture?" Jun stammered, before Akimoto burst into laughter.

"Usually you people think I'm a cannibal. No. I'm Kamen Rider Victory! The greatest criminal throughout all Worl-" Akimoto began, spreading his arms... Only for Jun to interrupt him. "No you aren't. Venture is. He's broken every law on this World." Jun explained, Yusuke and Brook blinking before looking up at Akimoto.

Akimoto had completely stopped, staring blankly at Jun. Brook took the chance to look over the Another Gai RideWatch, Jun seeing this and scrambling over to him. "Don't fiddle with it! If you break it, I'm done for you moron!" Jun screamed, Brook stepping back and holding it up so he couldn't reach it, much to Jun's chagrin. "What laws did he break?" Yusuke asked, stepping forward as Jun laughed quietly.

"All of them. He hasn't become an Another Rider, has a Contract with a Mirror Monster, disrupts the public fighting, goes against the Black Order... He's a real criminal!" Jun elaborated, Akimoto snapping out of it and looking over at Brook and Yusuke, before looking down at Jun again. "So... Having a Mirror Monster Contract is illegal here?" Akimoto asked, Jun nodding quickly. "It's way to reach international peace!" Jun confirmed, Yusuke laughing quietly as Brook covered his mouth.

"Ignoring my compatriots immaturity, where does this criminal hang out mostly? You got a rogue's gallery bar or something?" Akimoto asked, Jun sitting back on his knees in thought. After seeing these guys call themselves the greatest criminals, he wasn't that scared anymore since they had no idea of the true criminal!

"Hm... He usually hangs out at the park just outside of town. We are allowed to talk to him until the Black Order sends in Hoppers. Then we gotta watch him run away from them, quite funny seeing those bug guys getting squashed by his Mirror Monster... Makes me miss Metalgelas a bit... " Jun lamented, looking off in thought. He then heard a thud as he looked down, his Another Gai RideWatch there.

"Thanks for the help, Gai. We'll be going now." Akimoto thanked, heading for the back door to the locker room with Brook and Yusuke. However,,, Jun stopped them by calling out, "Wait!". Akimoto paused, turning as Jun stood, holding his Another Gai RideWatch. "I... I can't help you, but... I know you freed Build's World and Ghost's World! Does that mean... You'll free ours?!" Jun asked quickly, Akimoto smiling and nodding.

"Then... If you do... Make sure we can have our Contract Monsters! Please... I never thought I'd miss Metalgelas, but now... This power doesn't feel like it means anything to me!" Jun requested, bowing his head as Akimoto smiled, nodding. "Okay. When the new people take over... You'll get Metalgelas back." Akimoto confirmed, Jun raising his head and smiling in thanks. Then... The three were gone, leaving Jun alone.

THE PARK

Akimoto walked here, Brook with him. "It was a good idea sending Yusuke back to the ship to check with Fortune. We'll need to know if Another Shin or any other Black Order stooges followed us. After what happened in the World of Build, I can't be too sure." Akimoto explained, Brook nodding as they reached the gate to the park. It hung off it's hinges, rusty and damaged.

Brook pushed it a small bit, and it completely fell down, hitting the ground heavily, Akimoto stepping past it and continuing into the park with Brook following quickly behind him. As they walked, they noticed that all trees in the park were flourishing a bit too much, as the foliage had overgrown the branches and spread onto the fence and the park equipment, which was also rusty and old.

Brook whistled to himself as they walked, holding his Ore Ghoul Eyecon in one hand and keeping the other hand in his pocket. Akimoto had two RideWatches in his hand, but had both hands behind his back as he walked, looking around for a person around here that could be Venture. However, both stopped as they heard a voice laughing.

"You're silly, toss it back!" A man spoke, Brook and Akimoto racing to a tree and peeking past it. They spotted a man Akimoto's age wearing a flannel jacket and jeans, holding out his hands to catch something. He had a smile on his face, and was overjoyed about something. They peeked farther, and saw a pegasus-like monster carrying a tennis ball to him, putting it in his hands and backing away like a happy dog.

"Now... Catch!" The man shouted, tossing the tennis ball into the air as the pegasus monster lunged for it, this time catching it and rolling as he landed, turning with the ball in his hands. The man clapped, overjoyed. "Yes! Good job Pegature!" The man congratulated, Brook and Akimoto looking at each other before beginning their approach. "Sir?" Akimoto started, the man turning quickly as Pegature dropped the ball.

"Who are you?!" The man asked quickly, reaching into his pocket as Pegature growled. "I'm Akimoto Akira. This is Brook Tsurugi. We are friends that also oppose the Black Order." Akimoto spoke calmly, approaching with his hands in front of him. Brook nodded, the man staring at the two with skepticism all over his face.

"Victory. I've heard of you. Didn't think he really existed, but hey. I've been wrong before. But listen... This guy's a good guy. Nicest Mirror Monster I've ever met... And we both fight for peace... Don't get in our way!" The man shouted, taking out a silver Advent Deck with a horse's head on it. He then also took out his phone, holding both out in front of him as he put the deck over his phone screen's reflection, an empty belt forming on his waist as he held out the Advent Deck. "Oh come on... " Akimoto started, as both Brook and himself put on their Drivers, putting in their Eyecon and RideWatch respectively.

"Henshin!" All three shouted in unison, Brook and Akimoto transforming into Ghoul, while the man slid in his Advent Deck, thrusting out both fists as a mirror-like effect reflected silver armor onto him, being very much horse-like while having the feel of a Roman warrior. "I am Kamen Rider Venture!" The man announced, taking a card from his Advent Deck and raising a lance weapon, inserting the Advent Card as the jingles from all three of them rang out.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~!**

 **KAIGAN ; GHOUL! GO GET GO GET GO GO GHOUL!**

 **SHIELD VENT!**

A shield resembling the back of Pegature formed in Venture's hand, as he charged at the two Riders with his Mirror Monster in tow. The two other Riders charged, Victory gripping his own weapon as it was summoned, with the weapon summoning having it's own jingle, the same going for Ghoul's weapon.

 **VICTOCRUSHER!**

 **GAN GUN SABER!**

Victory clashed with Venture, Victory being slashed quickly by Venture's lance. Victory stepped back, swinging his own weapon, only for it to be blocked by the shield. Venture used the shield to shove the weapon of Victory's to the side, the pirate losing his grip as Venture sliced downwards on his body repeatedly, forcing the pirate to back up and roll away. Victory ended up on his stomach, struggling to stand. "A Mirror Rider... Who likes his Mirror Monster?" Victory groaned, watching as Ghoul kicked Pegature against a tree.

Seconds later, Ghoul turned to be slashed across the visor by Venture. Ghoul stumbled to the side, before being slashed a couple more times, being forced away from the Mirror Monster as Ghoul fell to one knee by Victory, panting. "This guy fights like crazy... And he says he fights for peace?!" Ghoul managed, Victory getting to his feet and staring at the Mirror Rider.

Venture stared back, standing in front of Pegature as Victory stood in front of Ghoul. "You fight... Just like-" Victory began, only for the ground around them to suddenly shake violently. The two opposing sides stumbled around, before looking to see a large figure emerging from out of nowhere, standing as tall as a skyscraper.

Another J stared down at them, the number 1994 plastered on his foot. "Another J... Shit!" Victory shouted, as Victory and Ghoul jumped to the side, the Another Rider's foot barely missing them, raising to try again. Venture smirked, backing off as he tapped Pegature's shoulder. "Let's go." Venture ordered, turning and beginning to walk away... Only to be stopped.

Venture turned, Pegature staring at him silently. Venture looked back, confused, as Pegature held out a broken piece of glass to him... One that was very familiar to Venture, as he thought back to their home, where Pegature and himself lived peacefully. In the background, Another J raised his fist to punch the ground where Victory and Ghoul had stopped, looking for where to dodge to next.

"The mirror piece... Why... " Venture began, looking up at Pegature... Only to see his long time friend flying at the Another Rider, monstrous wings emerging from Pegature's back. "PEGATURE! WAIT!" Venture screamed, chasing after the Mirror Monster. The Monster flew towards the fist as it neared Victory and Ghoul, managing to stop it right before it connected to the ground and the two Riders.

Victory looked up at the Mirror Monster, Pegature's back holding up the fist as it looked down at Victory. The two locked eyes, Victory gasping as he realized what it was doing. "... Forgive me, Venture... But this is what he wants." Victory murmured, activating his finisher and spinning the Jikuu Driver.

 **FINISH TIME! TIME CRUSH!**

Venture stopped running as he saw Victory jump up at Pegature and the fist, his foot shining. "NO! PEGATURE!" Venture screamed, running forward with his hand outstretched... As Victory's foot connected with Pegature and went through, hitting Another J's fist and sending the Another Rider reeling back, their massive weight making them stumble. Both exploded, as Venture's armor turned a dark gray.

Victory landed, taking the chance to grab Ghoul under the arm. "We need to go!" Victory shouted, Ghoul nodding as Venture stared after them. The two ran off through the park, Venture watching silently before scooping up his lance and shield. "Bastards... BASTARDS!" Venture screamed, racing after them, full of rage.

ORE JOURNAL

Hopper soldiers stood outside with the red fire rifles, protecting the building. After the Black Order had taken over, this place had become the center of their government in the World of Ryuki. The building was now ran by Kaijin Rider Another Ryuki, who was in a meeting with three other Another Riders.

" _Now... If you and Another Scissors fight again, I will have to ban the both of you from engaging in conflict!_ " Ryuki shouted, slamming their hands on the table as they stood up, staring down at Another Ouja. Ryuki was bright red, a dragon-like Another Rider, with the year 2003 on his right hip. A piece of cloth covered the top right of his torso, hooked around his neck. The snake-rider monster merely let out a hissing laugh, standing and stretching his neck. " _You aren't very vexing... Just a little imp that got power._ " Ouja commented, the two other Another Riders in the room (Verde and Imperer) laughing at this.

Ryuki turned to them, backhanding Verde and giving a glare to Imperer. " _Must I show my strength to you?! Must I?!_ " Ryuki screamed, Verde and Imperer falling silent. However... a new voice joined in. "Yes... I'd like to see it... "

Ryuki and the others turned, Jun standing in the door way. Another Ryuki walked over to the human, staring into his eyes. " _Rhino boy needs to go back to the arena and try to throw a match correctly before I'll face him! Ha!_ " Ryuki roared, Jun closing his eyes as he shouted, "So is it because Venture can't throw a match that you refuse to go after him?!". Ryuki's laughter fell quiet, as he got closer to Jun.

" _If you want a fight... We can fight_." Ryuki threatened, Jun nodding nervously. Ryuki then grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him out of the meeting room and through the exit doors, going outside of ORE Journal and throwing him onto the pavement with the Hoppers watching. " _Change. NOW!_ " Ryuki shouted, Jun nodding again as he stood, holding out the Another Gai RideWatch and clicking it, inserting it into himself and stepping back, his body morphing and changing.

 **GAI**

Another Gai stared down Another Ryuki, the two silent now. Verde and Imperer walked out, watching them in bewilderment. " _Why the hell does Jun suddenly want to fight the boss? He's always been happy with just winning before._ " Imperer wondered, Verde shrugging. " _I don't know, but Ryuki seems more unhinged than usual._ " Verde commented, Imperer nodding. The two Another Riders charged, clashing with each other.

VICTORY SAILER

"You got this Venture guy's Mirror Monster killed?!" Yusuke shouted, Akimoto nodding as Brook helped wrap up one of his wounds, with Brook having bandages on him as well. The two had arrived a few minutes prior, and had begun filling in their bottle-using friend. "Yeah... But the Mirror Monster wanted it." Akimoto reassured, Brook looking over at Yusuke, who looked back at him.

"What do you mean... They looked really happy with each other." Brook remembered, Akimoto shaking his head. "When you travel around with someone for so long, you can see when they need something... He saw that Venture needed this." Akimoto reaffirmed, Brook nodding slowly as Yusuke looked down at the floor.

"What did Venture need?" Yusuke asked, Akimoto falling silent. Brook then thought back to the fight, before raising his head and pointing a finger. "When he fought, he was defending Pegature as if he was his only friend! Maybe Pegature wanted him to value other lives? The guy did mention fighting for peace... But what if he didn't mean the peace everyone else wants?" Brook pondered aloud, Akimoto nodding. "He wanted the peace of Pegature being safe. He didn't care about anyone else... "

Unbeknownst to them, Kamen Rider Venture stood by the ship's outer hull, leaning against it as he listened. Venture's eyes widened in his armor, dropping both the shield and the lance as he thought back to Pegature flying in the way of the fist, and Victory's Rider Kick. "Pega... You... " He started, before choking up and putting a hand to his helmet, turning and running off as Akimoto peeked over the railing to find no one. "Thought I heard something... "

Running away, Venture detransformed and now openly sobbed into his hand as he ran. His eyes closed as he ran, shoving through anyone that got in his way roughly. He thought back to the past moments in his life that mattered most to him...

 _"You... You're a peaceful one, aren't you?" A younger version of Venture walked forward. A much smaller Pegature stared at him through a mirror, a blank Advent Deck sitting on the counter in front of the mirror. He picked it up, taking out the Contract Card and looking it over, before looking up at Pegature._

 _"If I use this... You'll be with me, right? That's what happened in Tojo's stories... " Venture remembered, Pegature leaving the mirror and waddling to the edge of the counter, Venture standing still as he stared into Pegature's eyes. Pegature then booped his noise with their own, making Venture laugh warmly._

 _Later, a teenage Venture punched Another Scissors in the jaw, making the monster Rider stumble as he held out his Advent Deck, now contracted. "Let's fight together... Pegature!" He shouted, looking into a puddle in the alleyway as his buckle formed. He inserted the Advent Deck, his suit forming with his lance in hand. Venture removed the Advent Card, quickly inserting it into his lance._

 _ **ADVENT!**_

 _Venture and Pegature both punched Another Scissors at once, the two beating on the Black Order officer as a group of poor-looking people sat behind them, being protected by the two. "Mommy... He has a Mirror Monster! He's like a Kamen Rider from your stories!" One of them, a child, cheered. Venture turned, smiling inside of his helmet as Pegature put his head out like a dog, Venture patting it happily._

 _"Why can't I go in there, buddy?" Venture asked as Pegature removed a mirror shard from a mirror, thus making it incomplete. Pegature simply shook their head silently, nudging Venture away from the mirror as the human shrugged, going along with it quietly._

Venture shook his head, stopping as he reached an old-looking home with the name 'Hanshakara Yuuto' on the sign out front. He pushed his way inside quickly, throwing off his shoes as he ran into the kitchen of the home, running past walls with cracks all over them. In the kitchen, among old and badly-repaired cooking equipment, was a man in very normal clothing, but had a tiger-like claw design on the back of his shirt.

"Hanshakara... What's wrong?" The man turned, revealing himself to be Satoru Tojo. Venture, A.K.A Hanshakara Yuuto, ran into his arms quickly, hugging the man. Hanshakara considered Satoru his father, and the two had a familial connection. He stepped back, sobbing slightly. "Pega... Pega is... " Hanshakara tried, only for Satoru's eyes to widen and hug him again. "It'll be okay... " Satoru reassured, looking at something in the background.

"What happened?" Satoru asked, Hanshakara taking a deep breath, before beginning. "I was playing catch with him... Until these two guys showed up... One of them was a watch guy and the other looked like some kinda ghost! I tried to fight them, but... Then some large Another Rider showed up! It started attacking them, but we tried to run away! Pegature... Went back. He held the fist of that thing from hitting them... And held it long enough for the watch guy to kick through him... " Hanshakara finished, holding his eyes as Satoru nodded.

"I'm so sorry... Pegature was a good friend... " Satoru comforted, Hanshakara nodding slowly as he looked down at the mirror shard Hanshakara had been given by Pegature, stumbling away from his mentor quietly. Satoru took this opportunity to grab something from a cabinet that he had seen over Hanshakara's shoulder... The Ryuki RideWatch.

Hanshakara pushed his way into one of the rooms, the old door opening awkwardly. Against one wall was a mirror... Missing a shard. He looked down at the counter, where crayons sat, covered in dust. This was the room where he had first met Pegature... And the room where Pegature had forbid him from touching mirror, as Hanshakara held up the shard as he remembered Akimoto's words.

"I only wanted peace for Pegature and me... I fought so hard for one person... " Hanshakara murmured, before sliding in the mirror shard and completing the mirror. He looked into the mirror now, being taken aback by what he saw on the other side... He put his nose up to the mirror silently.

ELSEWHERE

Kamen Rider Victory Ghost Armor landed in a quarry, followed by Vrains in his Bat-Boomerang form and Ghoul in his Elvis Damashii. The three landed together as Another Ryuki, Another Knight and Another Ouja stalked towards them, with the first of the three laughing maniacally and clapping their hands together.

" _Feels so good to catch the infamous pirate Victory on his ship unawares! Now, how should we end his life?!_ " Ryuki turned, asking to his compatriots. Knight looked away, silent, but Ouja stepped forward with a dark chuckle, much to Another Ryuki's monstrous glee. Yusuke looked up, staring at the three.

" _I saw we feed them to some rogue Mirror Monsters!_ " Ouja laughed, Victory struggling to his feet and staring the three down as Ryuki laughed, nodding. " _Yes yes! That sounds just too perfect to miss out on! Now, Ren, what do you think about it? Wanna watch these three be devoured by dark creatures?!_ " Ryuki inquired, Knight simply turning and staring at him.

" _You... You are not Shinji... This isn't right!_ " Knight roared, stepping away from the two. Ryuki growled, crossing his arms as the rest of the Another Riders arrived, except for Gai. " _Don't turn on me now, Ren... I mean, come on! We've been friends for so long!"_ Ryuki roared, adjusting the cloth nervously. Knight noticed this, as did Imperer and Verde. The two stepped forward with Knight, staring at Another Ryuki silently. Victory looked at them, confused at first, before realizing what was happening.

" _The way you killed Jun... It wasn't Shinji at all!_ " Imperer shouted, as he remembered the fight. Verde nodded in agreement, Knight raising his lance weapon. Other Another Riders looked away, or looked at their weapons, as they thought back to it aswell...

 _"DIE!" Another Ryuki screamed, as he kicked Another Gai against a light pole. Gai screamed in pain, looking over to see a mirror set out of a makeup shop. He looked down at his hand, before reaching out for it. "Metal... Gelas... " Gai whimpered, before being kicked in the ribs by Another Ryuki._

 _"Mirror Monsters are BANNED! Or are you trying to break another law, next to confronting the leader of this Black Order World!" Ryuki mocked, walking away as Imperer and Verde watched in horror. Ryuki then turned, a dragon-like knuckle on, as he shot a stream of flames at Another Gai, who held up his hands... But the hit never came._

 _Gai looked up, seeing... Metalgelas standing over him as a shield, tanking the flames with no problem. "Metalgelas... You came for me... " Gai murmured, struggling to his feet as Metalgelas smacked the flames aside. The Mirror Monster then turned to Gai, nodding with no more than a happy grunt._

 _"Mirror Monsters... I used them as pieces in a game before... I'm so sorry, Metalgelas... Now... Let's work together again... Please?" Gai apologized, the rhino Mirror Monster nodding happily as both turned to Another Ryuki, who now held a demonic version of the Drag-Saber. "YOU ARE BREAKING THE LAW BY WORKING WITH THAT MONSTER!" Ryuki roared._

 _"Shut up! This World has forgotten what it means to have allies... A war is not something ruled by one side, nor played by a game master! A war... A war is something that can only be won with your friends!" Gai roared, Metalgelas roaring wordlessly as they both charged at Another Ryuki, who ran at them aswell._

" _Jun may have been an idiot... But he was right about fighting a war with your friends!_ " Imperer shouted, the other Another Riders nodding (excluding Another Ouja) as Another Ryuki stared at them all. " _That's why... It's time to bring back our friends!_ " Another Knight shouted, as he nodded to Imperer and Verde. The three reached behind them, before turning and slammed down suitcases, one for each of them. They each opened them, unfolding something and then setting it down in a larger form... Three human-sized, foldable mirrors.

" _YOU BASTARDS!_ " Another Ouja shouted, as Mirror Monsters charged out of the mirrors, Another Riders lunging down and corralling them, even reuniting with some of them. Volcancer met with Another Scissors, who scratched his face. " _Still have some bite marks... Old friend._ " Scissors laughed, as Knight turned and saw Darkwing floating next to him, nodding with no words, as the army turned to face Ryuki and Ouja.

" _Fools... I'm not Shinji Kido... This worked fantastic! Getting you all to hate the one man not responsible!_ " Another Ryuki shouted, throwing off the cloth as his armor's red slowly turned to black... The name Ryuga sat on his body where the cloth had covered, much to the shock of the Another Riders. " _There was never an Another Ryuki... I am ANOTHER RYUGA!_ " Ryuga laughed, turning to Another Ouja.

The Another Rider laughed, nodding. _"I knew the whole time... But I stuck around because he said the most vexing thing ever, and I wanted to see where it went!_ " Ouja laughed, holding out a monstrous card. Ryuga took it, the word ' UNITE ' written on it in monstrous font.

" _I told you I would unite everyone's power... But now, that sentence works even better! YOU FOOLS HAVE GIVEN ME MORE POWER!_ " Ryuga cackled, inserting the card into his dragon knuckle, pushing the cover over it with a cackle, ropes of energy surging from it and connecting to each Another Rider and each Mirror Monster.

 **UNITE**

The Another Riders and Mirror Monsters all cried out as they were sucked into Another Ryuga, whose body absorbed them. Ryuga held his chest as it pulsed rapidly, before his body suddenly changed to an amalgamation of the Mirror Riders, all but Tiger, Gai, Odin and Ryuki. " _Ha! I have become... A GOD!_ " Ryuga screamed, sending out an energy wave at the three Riders. The wave collided, detransforming the three and forcing them to the ground.

"Dammit... We don't have the Ryuki RideWatch to beat him... " Brook grunted, Akimoto and Yusuke nodding painfully. The monster raised it's hand to send another attack at them, stopping and letting out a demonic laugh as it saw them in pain before it.

" _This is true peace... One force standing over all others as a singular, invulnerable power! The Black Order should watch out... I'm coming to show my power to you!_ " Ryuga laughed, walking forward with the energy of the attack growing in it's hand. However, he was suddenly kicked in the chest, being knocked back with the energy remaining focused.

"Venture!" Brook gasped, as Hanshakara stood in front of the three, facing Another Ryuga. Hanshakara was silent, Akimoto staring at the man before climbing to his feet slowly. Hanshakara turned to face him as he heard Akimoto get to his feet, the two staring at each other, before Akimoto stood.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your Mirror Monster... I know you two were close." Akimoto apologized, Hanshakara lowering his head before smiling up at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "Yes. But at the same time... He helped you out. And that has to mean something... So if he saw something in the peace you three can reach... I'll fight with you too." Hanshakara finished, smiling at them. Brook and Yusuke grinned aswell, standing as Hanshakara held out the Ryuki RideWatch. "A gift from Satoru Tojo." Hanshakara explained, Akimoto taking it and stepping forward, Hanshakara taking out a mirror on his phone as the four stared down Another Ryuga.

" _You fools... War is useless against a god like me! Just accept my peace and die!_ " Ryuga mocked, the energy in his hand shining and growing once more. "You fool... Pure peace is not the answer to life! It is human nature to wage war and fight... That is what allows us to fight for what we believe in, and for our friends!" Akimoto shouted, the three nodding with him as Yusuke held out his Bottles, Brook taking out the Ore Ghoul Eyecon. Akimoto held out both the Victory RideWatch and the Ryuki RideWatch.

Hanshakara looked down at the Advent Deck in his hand... Which had now regained color. "Heh... Didn't know Pegature was a girl." Hanshakara commented, flashing back to him putting the mirror shard in and seeing a small Pegature staring back at him. His V-Buckle formed on him, with the four inserting their gimmicks and striking their poses.

"HENSHIN!" The four shouted at once, Akimoto spinning his Jikuu Driver as Yusuke pulled the crank. Brook pulled the lever on the Ghost Driver, with Hanshakara inserting his Advent Deck. Another Ryuga sent out the energy towards them with a roar, the explosion shaking the quarry.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y! ARMOR TIME! ADVENT! RYUKI~!**

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

 **KAIGAN ; GHOUL! GO GET GO GET GO GO GHOUL!**

The armor reflected onto Hanshakara, as the Ore Ghoul Parka drifted onto Brook. Yusuke held out his arms as the Armor Halves slammed into him, with Kamen Rider Victory letting the Ryuki Armor reflect onto him, the visor reading 'Ryuuki '. The smoke cleared, the four Riders standing together with smoke drifting off them.

"The War you forced this World into... We'll finish it!" Hanshakara shouted, the four running forward. Another Ryuga screamed, Magnugiga's cannons forming on his arm and firing at them, while Blancwing-like projectiles fired out at them. Hanshakara threw a card into his lance as they charged, Yusuke sprinting ahead of the others to join him.

 **SHIELD VENT!**

Hanshakara held out his shield, shielding them from the shots as Yusuke slashed any of the Blancwing projectiles that neared them. "Oi! Ghoul!" Hanshakara shouted, tossing the Shield Vent over his shoulder. Brook quickly caught it, using it to bat aside some of the cannon's projectiles. Ryuga's eyes widened as Venture slid another card into his lance, noticing Victory on the other side of Yusuke and Ghoul in comparison to Venture.

 **SHOOT VENT!**

Victory aimed the VictoCrusher in Sunaippa Mode, as Venture held up two magnums that looked similar to Pegature's wings. The two opened fire, forcing Another Ryuga to back away. Ghoul tossed aside the shield, as both the Riders regrouped with Hanshakara and Akimoto. "He's much stronger than the other Another Riders we've faced... Which means we need to weaken him." Yusuke commented, Akimoto nodding.

Evildiver formed on Another Ryuga's back as he soared forward, the four Riders ducking to the sides as he soared past. The monster landed, turning just in time to block kicks from Ghoul and Victory. The Another Rider pushed their feet aside, with Venture and Vrains following through with punches to Another Ryuga's chest, knocking the villain back a few steps. Ghoul and Victory recovered from the ground, both executing a spin kick on him before regrouping. Victory held out his hand, cards soaring out and landing in Venture's hand. "Try that!" Victory shouted, Venture nodding as he slid one of them into his lance.

 **FREEZE VENT!**

Another Ryuga took a step forward, only to suddenly stop moving entirely. " _B-But that is a card of Satoru Tojo..._ " Another Ryuga whispered, as Venture slid in another one of the cards, Ghoul and Vrains watching as they muttered something to each other.

 **ACCELE VENT!**

Venture suddenly shot past Victory, moving extremely fast as he slashed the frozen Ryuga multiple times, before stopping and kicking him out of the freeze and into the air. Victory held out his hands, flames shooting from them and dousing the villain in fire. Another Ryuga fell, his body sparking.

" _Impossible... A God cannot be beaten! IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Ryuga screamed, standing as Venture held out a new Card, sliding it into his lance. Victory hit both RideWatch tops, spinning his Jikuu Driver. Ghoul pulled his lever as Vrains turned the crank again, the four facing down with Another Ryuga.

 **FINAL VENT!**

 **FINISH TIME! RYUKI! FINAL TIME CRUSH!**

 **READY, GO! VORTEX FINISH!**

 **DAI KAIGAN ; ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

"This is the day... This War finally ends!" Venture shouted, Vrains digging into the ground as Ghoul began sliding across the ground. Victory hurled himself upwards, Venture crouching as his lance shined brightly. Vrains and Ghoul both shot up into Ryuga, the former coming from underground, as they kicked Ryuga into the sky. Victory then shot downwards with his foot out, flames forming behind him and boosting him, as Venture ran forward with his lance.

Victory collided with Ryuga first, kicking him downwards and sticking with him, the kick hitting him still as he got to Venture's level. Venture then slashed him with Pegature's wings forming behind him. The four finishers were enough, Ryuga being thrown backwards as he exploded. Mirror Monsters and bodies were sent flying, all landing around the area.

Shinji Kido's dark counterpart stood where Ryuga had been, surrounded by broken Another RideWatches. He reached out to Venture, only to suddenly explode into black particles that floated away. The four Riders stood together, panting. The people that had been Another Riders all got to their feet, looking over at the Riders, before suddenly cheering.

LATER

Hanshakara was walking aboard the Victory Sailer, holding a duffel bag over one shoulder. Behind him, Brook boarded with a cardboard box of his own. Akimoto stood at the rudder, with Yusuke asking him questions. "So... What is the future even like, really?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, there are two timelines of the future. One I can't access that involves two big Kamen Rider fans going around to the past and fighting alongside Kamen Riders in our world. And then this one, that's been tainted because of the Black Order. That's why we're fixing it, remember?" Akimoto explained, Yusuke nodding.

Hanshakara turned back to look at the Satoru Tojo, who stood at the bottom of the plank. "You be a good kid now, Hans. Be a hero, would ya?" Satoru grinned, Hanshakara nodding and waving goodbye to Satoru. The ship took off, flying towards the sky as Hanshakara saw the rest of the people who had been Another Riders going to mirrors with cards, holding them out.

"War is always needed, it seems... " Hans commented with a grin, before turning to the others. Brook sat by the edge, looking through a telescope, as Yusuke looked at Fortune's panel. Fortune hovered away from them, fluttering nervously, as Hanshakara walked over to it. "What's wrong, birdie?" Hans asked, the bird turning and shouting.

" **I'VE BEEN DOING CALCULATIONS AND THE NEXT FEW WORLDS AREN'T GOOD! LIKE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!** " Fortune began, only to be cut off as Yusuke shouted to Akimoto. "Next World is somewhere called Hibiki! Description says... Oni are segregated from humanity for being too pure?" Yusuke recited, Akimoto nodding. The Victory Sailer shot off into a portal, going to the time stream as Hanshakara stared around in awe. He then held out a small shard of glass from his pocket, the reflection shining.

Next to him on the deck was now the baby Pegature, flying around Hanshakara in awe of the view. "Heh... Whatever that birdie means, we're ready for it. I'm sure of it!" Hanshakara thought aloud, Brook and Yusuke looking over and nodding. Akimoto then held up his thumb, grinning ear to ear as the ship shot off further into the time stream.

WORLD OF HIBIKI

A group of Hoppers blasted through Kappa Yokai, burning through the trees around them at the same time. The Hoppers moved without any sign of giving a damn, the fire from their guns hurting both the monsters and the environment around the creatures. Soon, the air was filled to the brim with smoke and the screams of the Kappa.

On a nearby mountain top, a single young man stood on rocks. Listening to the cries, his face contorted into one of aggravation and pain. He then opened his eyes, stepping down from the rocks as he took out a tuning fork. The man hit it against his head, with Oni markings forming on his face.

?

Another Shin stood over a workshop table, looking down at something. He then let out a small chuckle, turning to face a strange robotic monster. The monster looked similar to Kasshin, but was more rounded and held two gun-like weapons.

" _Emissary of F-Kaiser... His tool of destruction is nearly complete. Soon, he can tackle the pirates head on._ " Another Shin commented. The robot merely nodded, turning and leaving the room silently. Shin followed... As a half-finished golden BeyonDriver sat on the table, with three blank MiRideWatches with it.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY!

"Can't you feel that beat?"

A new Oni Rider slammed two Ongeki into a Kappa Yokai.

"We've been here before... Oni are not welcome here!"

People threw trash at the Oni and at Victory, before showing a massive crab monster with Another Hibiki on it.

"I'm sorry, but... This hurts more than anything else!"

ADVENTURE 4 ; THE VICTORIOUS TUNE!


	4. Adventure 4 : The Victorious Tune!

ADVENTURE 4 ; THE VICTORIOUS TUNE!

A scream. The first thing that rang out through the night. A man stood on top of a mountain, listening to the scream. The loud shriek penetrated the calm of the night, making the man crunch his face in annoyance. He adjusted his camper clothing, and looked around for the source, using his vantage point. A younger figure stood with him, curious. The two suddenly took off running.

The both of them then arrived in a small village, the night sky lit by electric lamp posts. As the man crouched by one of them, directly on the dark side of the pole, they noticed six Hoppers aiming their rifles at a home. They then torched it, screaming coming from inside. The man sighed, standing up and taking out something similar to a tuning fork, entering the town as his companion watched in awe.

As he did so, he passed by a sign on one of the lamp posts. Half of it burnt away, it read ' No Oni Allowed '. The man scoffed at this, before holding up a Henshin Onsa and hitting it off a lamp post, putting it to his forehead. A strange face formed in his forehead, as he lowered the tuning fork. Green flames erupted over his body, before a hand smacked them away... Revealing a green and black Oni. As this happened, the Hoppers turned the dials on their head until it landed on the Hibiki symbol, shifting them into Kappa Yokai.

The Oni held two blue Onigeki, arriving behind two of the Hoppers and hitting them both in the back, knocking them down, and swung the sticks up easily to bash another in the head. The Oni turned to the final three, as the door to the home they were torching suddenly burst open. A family of five ran out, panting.

"Now, Sieg!" The Oni shouted, the younger companion nodding as he withdrew a small knife. The young man took a deep breath, before crying out and charging forward. Cutting into the back of the fourth Hopper, ripping the knife out and pushing it down before slashing the other one's hand off. The young man turned... Only to stare down the barrel of the sixth Hopper's flame rifle, screaming in terror.

"ORA!" Sieg screamed, cowering as the Oni leapt past him. The Ongeki hit the rifle down, with the hero elbowing the Hopper to the left, raising his knee and kneeing it rapidly in the gut. The Hopper coughed up green blood, with Sieg executing a spin kick to finish it off. "Ora... Thank you." Sieg thanked, the Oni scoffing in a friendly manner and holding out his hand, helping Sieg up.

Sieg smiled at the mentor, as they detransformed back into the human man. The man, Ora, looked at the family they had saved. The five were panting hard, looking each other over for burns or other wounds. As Ora approached, the father looked up and drew a handgun, pointing it dangerously at the pair.

"Oni... Are not wanted here!" The man shouted, the safety on his gun clicking off as he stared threateningly. The man's wife and three children watched, horrified. Not of the man's actions, but of Ora and Sieg. Ora then sighed, whistling, as something smacked the gun out of the man's hand, a Nibi-iro Hebi Disk Animal now coiled around the gun on the ground.

"Are you all okay?" Ora asked, the man backing up and staring. "We'll be a lot better when you freaks move off already! Your kind gets us in even worse trouble, demons!" The father screamed, the mother nodding and covering the eyes of their children. This aggravated Ora, who leaned forward. "We just saved your life! And it's ogre, not demon!" Ora corrected, Sieg staring them down.

However, before the argument could continue, the ground behind the family suddenly erupted with dust and stones flying into the air. A Bakegani rose from the ground, with a strange figure on it's back. The figure held two corrupted versions of Ongeki, and resembled a more corrupt version of Hibiki. On their chest was the name Hibiki, with the number 2006 on the beat sticks. The family cowered to the side as they saw this figure, with Sieg reaching for his knife as Ora brought out his tuning fork.

 _"Noki... We told you to stay on the reservations. Why did you break the law?!_ " Another Hibiki shouted down at them, Ora stepping forward and clenching his fists. "You know exactly why... You'll burn these people out of house and home!" Ora shouted, Sieg nodding with his mentor. " _And they'll hunt you for us afterwards. If an Oni is around an area, we must be safe!_ " Another Hibiki countered, the family lowering their heads before staring at the pair.

"Oh, for the love of... " Ora began, only to see Sieg step forward with a wrist brace on. As Sieg reached up to touch it, Ora grabbed his arm and pushed it down. "Don't!" Ora shouted, Another Hibiki taking this chance and firing a glob of flames at the two. Ora saw this, transforming into his Oni form quickly and taking the hit, being sent flying past Sieg and hitting a tree, slumping over as he dropped.

Sieg turned, crying out. "Noki!" Sieg called out, scrambling over to his master. Another Hibiki stood atop the Bakegani stood, as if the Yokai was trained to obey him, and prepared to send another ball of fire... Only to be interrupted by two shots flying at him, being stopped by the Bakegani's claw. " _Who dares?!_ " Another Hibiki roared, turning.

Ghoul aimed the Gan Gun Saber in it's ranged mode, with Venture holding his lance. "They aren't Oni... They're here to help!" The father yelled, his family gasping as the two Riders stared down Another Hibiki. " _A Ghost and a Mirror Rider... This will be easy!_ " Another Hibiki roared, hopping off the Bakegani as it sunk into the ground with nothing more than a small roar.

Another Hibiki charged forward, as Venture held out his lance. "Let's go, Brook!" "I'm going to rock your soul!". The two Riders charged aswell, Venture's lance clashing with the beat sticks as Ghoul fired from afar, Another Hibiki ducking the shots and kicking Venture into them. As Another Hibiki stepped into the open, Ghoul opened fire on him... Only for the Another Rider to nimbly flip over the shots, sending out flames from his monstrous Ongeki as Ghoul stared in shock, being hit.

"Dammit... They need help... I need to transform!" Sieg shouted, standing as he held onto his brace... Only for Ora to stumble forward and stop him, gripping his arm and pulling it back from the brace. "Stop it! Sieg... You can't make such a terrible mistake!" Noki shouted, sprinting towards the fight to help. "Mistake... ?" Sieg murmured.

VICTORY SAILER

"We've been here before... Oni are not welcome here!" Akimoto announced, looking over a screen next to the rudder as Yusuke's eyes widened. The two had stayed behind with Fortune while Hanshakara and Brook were sent off ahead to scout out where they could find the Hibiki RideWatch, or any sort of powerup.

"B-But you said this was a World where the Kamen Rider were Oni! How is that possible?!" Yusuke questioned, Akimoto getting up from the rudder seat and turning to him, arms crossed. "Well, it makes sound sense from a government standpoint. If you don't want anyone to go against your evil rule... You start a myth that all Oni are evil." Akimoto explained, Yusuke snapping his fingers as he caught on. "So the World fears the people that protect it! That's so smartly evil!" Yusuke exclaimed, Fortune looking between the two as Akimoto looked up at the bird. "What?"

" **I'm just thinking... What's our end goal?** " Fortune inquired, Akimoto smirking rudely. "That's easy. Defeat the Black Order, and save the Worlds." Akimoto explained, Yusuke nodding as he thought back. "So far, we've crushed the Black Order from my World, the Black Order force from Brook's, and the one in the World of Ryuki." Yusuke remembered, Akimoto nodding.

The conversation was about to continue, before they heard commotion nearby. The two ran to the railing, with Fortune settling between them. Four figures emerged, with one of them guarding their backs. The familiar face of Ghoul was seen helping an Oni run with them, while a young man with a pack full of things followed. Venture sat at the back, holding his lance out to see if anything followed them, before running aboard the Victory Sailer.

"Big crab!" Hanshakara shouted, Akimoto looking at him in confusion. "I really hope you mean that someone's bringing a seafood buffet for the crew!" Akimoto shouted, only to turn back and see three Bakegani charging towards the Victory Sailer, all snapping their pincers. "OH SHIT! FORTUNE!" Akimoto screamed, diving back as the Victory Sailer lifted off from the ground.

"How do we fight that, boss?!" Yusuke shouted, Akimoto going to the rudder and smiling at his companion. "Oh, come now... You don't think this is just a pirate ship, do you? Everyone, stand near me!" Akimoto quipped, with the Riders (Sieg and Fortune included) gathering around him, with Noki propped up by Brook.

A chamber grew up around them, as they were suddenly lowered under the decks of the ship into a cockpit room that was vaguely similar to that of a Time Mazine, only with more space for others to stand. On the outside, the Victory Sailer converted itself into a moderately sized mecha mode, cannons serving as fingers.

"Victory Crusader." Akimoto remarked, the others looking around in awe as they saw that the cockpit was now the head of the mecha, with a glass window in front of the controls, which Akimoto sat at with his RideWatch Holders on his forearms. The Victory Crusader turned as it saw the Bakegani getting closer.

"Now... Let's play!" Akimoto shouted, taking the Ryuki RideWatch from one of his Holders and clicking it in, before throwing it into a slot on the controls. A much larger version of the RideWatch formed on the chest of the Victory Crusader, with the RideWatch's jingle ringing out louder than usual.

 **RYUKI!**

The Crusader aimed it's fingers, releasing volleys of flames from them. As the flames burnt the Bakegani, the Crusader moved closer, raising one of it's feet and slamming it down onto a Bakegani, destroying it and causing a somewhat large explosion, with the second Bakegani moving to attack the legs of the Victory Crusader... Only to be kicked onto it's back and shot in the stomach, exploding as the third and final Bakegani stared the mecha down.

"God this is easy!" Akimoto laughed, aiming both hands down at the Bakegani victoriously... Only to suddenly be punched from the side. The Victory Crusader turned, as Another ZO stepped forward, clenching both fists. "Look whose back to settle a score... Let's work with what we got!" Victory quipped, turning to the others. Venture nodded, thinking back to Pegature as he stared at Another ZO. Victory clicked in another RideWatch, removing Ryuki and slotting it in as the Crusader RideWatch also changed.

 **BUILD!**

The mecha backed up, before firing bottle-like projectiles from it's cannon fingers. The bottles hit the ground by Another ZO and the Bakegani, erupting into colorful explosions. These explosions destroyed the Bakegani, but allowed ZO to charge right through them. "Oh for the love of... " Akimoto complained, before firing more bottle projectiles... Which were knocked aside by Another ZO.

The mecha was grabbed by Another ZO, whose massive fist crashed into the glass of the cockpit, cracking it slightly as the people inside all screamed in fear. Another ZO swung once more, cracking the glass further. "He's gonna break in!" Akimoto screamed, as Another ZO prepared to swing again... Only to stop himself, releasing the mecha and stepping back.

"He's... Letting us go?" Yusuke wondered, as Another ZO took out his RideWatch, shrinking into the trees and vanishing from their site. Akimoto stared after him, conflicted, before letting the Victory Sailer return to where it had settled ; a cruise ship dock, turning back to it's ship mode as the group was sent back to the deck, with the ship back to normal now.

As this occurred, Yusuke helped Brook take the Oni under the deck. Hanshakara, detransforming, stayed on the deck and leaned over the railing, staring off into the forest where ZO had gone. Sieg, curious, had approached Akimoto, who noticed him approach and waved.

"You're... The pirate." Sieg realized, his eyes widening as Akimoto waved warmly. "Yep! The guy that apparently eats babies, at your service! You're that Oni's apprentice, huh?" Akimoto guessed, Sieg nodding quickly. "Yes! Ora and I have been traveling together for three years!' Sieg explained, Akimoto nodding slowly.

"Even though Oni are illegal, you wish to become one?" Akimoto questioned, Sieg nodding almost immediately. "Of course! Oni are heroes... No matter what that stupid Black Order wants to say about them." Sieg spoke with contempt, Akimoto smiling inwardly. "And your master, Ora, approves of this?" Akimoto questioned further, resulting in a nervous smile from Sieg. "Well... He doesn't want me to transform." Sieg stated, Akimoto narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"An Oni who doesn't want more Oni... That is odd. Well, as long as you are wound free, that's all that matters to me." Akimoto grinned, patting Sieg on the shoulder as he went back to the rudder. Sieg then spotted Hanshakara, going to the railing and joining him, staring into the forest. "Are you looking for that giant?" Sieg asked, Hanshakara nodding.

"Yes... He is related to the death of someone very close to me." Hanshakara replied, with Sieg nodding slowly. "Who was it?" Sieg inquired, with Hanshakara looking down at the water. "An animal I would fight with... He was a very good friend." Hanshakara elaborated, Sieg looking over at him curiously, before backing off.

UNDER THE DECKS

"We can't do that!" Brook shouted, Yusuke nodding with his friend as the Oni sat up on a cot. The Oni was now showing his human face, meaning that his head was human while his body remained in Oni form. Right now, the man had his head bowed and was begging something of them, his head rising as they refused.

"Please! If he does it, he will experience much more pain! Just steal it off him, and give it to me!" Ora pleaded, only to see both Brook and Yusuke shake their heads, resulting in the man sighing and lying back, defeated. "I guess he's fated to suffer the way I have... I knew it would be impossible to save that child from corruption."

"Uh... Shouldn't you want him to become an Oni? It's another person to fight alongside!" Yusuke exclaimed, only for Ora to sit up and stare at him coldly, making Yusuke shrink back with a small yelp. "You fool... If you had any idea what becoming an Oni means... " Ora trailed off, before groaning in pain and lying back.

"What does it mean, exactly?" Brook asked, as he helped settle Ora back onto the cot more comfortably. Ora nodded in thanks, before letting out a humorless laugh as he stared at the ceiling. "Oni are hated by the public... It means a life of hatred from the public. Atleast if he's only traveling with me, it isn't as bad as actually being an Oni." Ora explained, his voice somber.

"So you don't want him to be an Oni so that the public won't attack him out of hatred of Oni in general?" Yusuke asked, with Ora nodding in agreement. "Yes! It's better if he stays human, so that if I pass on, he can still fit in among the people of this World. It's important that it works out that way... " Ora sighed, falling asleep as the two detransformed Riders stepped back to let him rest.

"He doesn't want him to become an Oni to protect him in the future... Is that even right?" Yusuke wondered, Brook shaking his head. "It's no good either way. But... I talked to Fortune a bit while you were giving this guy meds. He's a Rider that doesn't exist. We can bring him with us, and the kid!" Brook said, much to Yusuke's joy.

"But... What about this World? If he's really the only Oni, we can't just leave with him and leave the World defenseless if the Black Order returns!" Yusuke realized, Brook gasping and then nodding. "You have a point... What should we tell the captain?" Brook asked hurriedly, Yusuke grasping at straws as he paced a very small distance.

"Maybe... Uh... Shit... Maybe we could give people the guns the Hoppers use to arm them instead of leaving a Rider here with them?!" Yusuke answered, Brook snapping quickly. "That could work! We give them the guns, they can decide what to do with them!" Brook continued, Yusuke nodding in agreement.

However, as they were coming up with brilliant ideas, the ship was suddenly rocked from side to side. The two stumbled around, with Ora waking up and looking around. "Someone's attacking... Can't you feel that beat?" Ora asked, getting up and nearly falling, but forced Brook and Yusuke away when they tried to assist him to his feet. Ora then made his way to the upper deck, with Yusuke and Brook behind him.

Once on the top deck, they found Akimoto, Hanshakara and Sieg looking over the railing at the bottom of the boat. "What's wrong? What is it?" Ora managed, staggering to the railing and looking down as Brook and Yusuke did the same, seeing swarms of people shaking the Victory Sailer violently, each one crying out for them to give up Noki.

"They want the Oni... " Hanshakara murmured, Akimoto scoffing. "Well, they aren't getting him. We don't give people up." Akimoto affirmed, turning and patting Ora on the shoulder... Only for Ora to sigh and head for the plank, Sieg quickly stopping him. "What are you doing?!" Sieg shouted, with Ora smiling down at his apprentice.

"It's not worth trying anymore, kid... No matter what we do, they find us each and every time." Ora lamented, taking out his tuning fork. Akimoto watched this, with Brook and Yusuke protesting quickly. Akimoto only stepped forward, Hanshakara staring at him. "Fine... But I'm going with you to turn yourself in." Akimoto ordered, Ora turning and staring him down, only nodding.

"Hanshakara, you're in charge of protecting this boat. If the crowds try to board, I want you to ask Fortune to sail out of here. Head back to one of your Worlds and wait for my signal ; Fortune will be the one to get it." Akimoto ordered, Hanshakara nodding as he heard his commands. Akimoto then walked over to the plank, lowering it as Ora turned to Sieg one last time.

"Student... Never make the mistakes I've made. Please. Live your life conflict free... And keep the beat of humanity." Ora told his student, Sieg tearing up as he stared at Ora. "Sensei... " Sieg managed, before Ora tapped the tuning fork on his hand, raising it to his forehead. Akimoto put on his Jikuu Driver, putting in the Victory RideWatch and spinning it quickly. "Henshin."

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~!**

Together, the two figures walked down the plank. The crowds before them made a path clear for them, glaring at Noki as the two walked through. Noki kept his head down, while Victory held his head high and looked at the glaring villagers. Eventually, though, conflict broke out, as garbage was thrown onto both of the figures, Noki flinching every time he was hit, but not responding. Victory watched this, holding out his hand.

 **VICTOCRUSHER!**

Victory slammed it down in it's close range mode, the loud thud stopping the crowds as they stared at him. "Pathetic... A World sinking this low just because of a myth spread by the Black Order... Humanity sure has fallen low!" Victory shouted, the crowds staring in awe. Slowly, but surely, the crowds gave them more room. Noki simply sighed, walking forward still as Victory caught up with him, their friends on the Victory Sailer watching as they walked off.

LATER, IN THE CENTER OF THE MAIN VILLAGE

Another Todoroki leaned a monstrous guitar against a light post, with Another Ibuki tossing his monstrous trumpet gun up and catching it repeatedly. Between them stood Another Hibiki, holding both of his Ongeki as he waited, Todoroki walking forward and standing next to the boss.

" _What if they don't show?_ " Todoroki questioned, Hibiki laughing loudly and raucously. Todoroki's monstrous eyes narrowed somewhat at this, with Ibuki catching and holding onto his trumpet as they both looked at Another Hibiki oddly, the laughter being very much out of character for him.

" _Are you kidding? We have a bargaining chip. My Black Order sources have been saying that the Victory crew is here! Which means that Akimoto fool will most likely be with him, encouraging him to challenge us. We'll get him caught in a trap! Then we can use him as a hostage, lure in the Victory Sailer crew, and get them all! Then we won't be just the Black Order's storage World!_ " Hibiki explained, with Ibuki nodding. Todoroki, however, nodded at this knowledge and backed up.

Soon after this was explained, two figures were seen approaching in the distance. Hibiki laughed in anticipation, the laughter increasing as he saw that these figures were Kamen Rider Victory and Kamen Rider Noki. " _There they are! IBUKI!_ " Hibiki ordered, Ibuki nodding. Ibuki then stepped forward, speaking into his trumpet as his monstrous voice was amplified.

" _Oni! Kamen Rider! Kneel now, or we will use malicious force!_ " Ibuki ordered, with Noki nodding silently and immediately kneeling. Victory, however, stood tall and stared at them. " _I SAID KNEEL!_ " Ibuki roared, Victory shaking his head and crossing his arms, the VictoCrusher no longer with him.

"And I'm not doing it! That hard to grasp for your tiny brain?" Victory mocked, Ibuki looking at Hibiki angrily. Hibiki then shrugged, walking forward with Ibuki and Todoroki in tow. As they walked, Noki stole a look at the three Another Riders and let out a small sigh of sadness... Or was it relief? Hibiki reached Noki, kneeing him in the face and forcing him down.

Victory stepped forward to become involved, only for Todoroki to grab his arms and force him back. The crowds of people had caught up to the two, and were now watching the event silently, with some children becoming confused as they watched the apparent bad guys being beaten down by who they were taught were the heroes.

"These people... They are watching this." Victory murmured, Ibuki looking around in confusion. Hibiki, however, was too focused on beating on Noki. " _DIE! BURN IN HELL LIKE THE REST OF YOUR SPECIES!_ " Hibiki shouted, punching Noki onto his back, the Oni face from the armor fading as Ora spat blood onto the ground.

"You didn't want Sieg to make the same mistake of becoming an Oni that everyone hated... But that's not it. There's something more that you won't tell him." Akimoto spoke quietly, as he looked down at Ora. Ora looked up at Akimoto, before letting out a soft chuckle. "So, I'm that easy to see through, eh?" Ora laughed bitterly, before getting back to his knees and staring up at Another Hibiki.

"When the Black Order took over, before I took on Sieg as my apprentice... I watched these bastards execute every Oni alive. I was the only one left... If the same had to happen to Sieg, I'd lose my mind... He's the only thing I have left in this World... But I still want to protect this World, even if they hate me... " Ora finished, the crowds staring at the Oni with conflict clear on their faces.

" _Too bad, so sad... DIE!_ " Another Hibiki raised his beat sticks to bring them down on Ora's head... Only to be stopped by a hand. Another Hibiki looked up, being kicked in the face as Ibuki was punched by Victory, with Another Todoroki lowering his foot from the kick. "Todoroki... ?" Ora murmured, clearly on the verge of passing, as he took out his Another RideWatch to reveal... Zanki.

"They forced me to take on the garb of the apprentice I watched die... This is how I repent for my sins... What Hibiki would've wanted... What everyone who I have watched die would have wanted!" Zanki shouted, raising his Henshin Kigen Ongeki and plucking it once, as lightning struck down on him and changed him into Kamen Rider Zanki. The corrupted guitar he had put on the lamp post went to him, the monstrous outside shattering to reveal his standard weapon.

The Oni ran forward, as he left behind a present for Victory. Akimoto stooped, picking up the present... Which was the Hibiki RideWatch, putting it on his RideWatch holder for now as he went to Noki... Who was slowly beginning to close his eyes. "More Oni... I thought my dream was impossible... " Ora smiled faintly, before hearing a familiar voice.

"ORA!" He turned his head somewhat, spotting Sieg and the rest of the Victory Crew running towards them. Sieg slid to his knees by Ora, Akimoto stepping back to let the two have their moment. "Master... You're... If you had let me transform I could have helped y-" Sieg began, crying, before Ora let out a small laugh. "I know... I'm sorry." Ora began, before coughing. He then continued.

"I was so foolish... Too scared to let the past repeat itself... When the past is something I can stand against now. I'm truly sorry for... For having to make you feel this way... I'm sorry, but... This hurts more than anything... Anything that Hibiki can do to me... " Ora finished, smiling as he put a hand on Sieg's head... Before slumping backwards, his Oni suit fading to show his human body.

"Master... Why... " Sieg murmured, only to feel Hanshakara's hand on his shoulder. "He fought to do what was best for you... And in the end, he realized that the best for you is to stand on your own... Otherwise, I doubt he would've let himself pass on." Hanshakara comforted, Sieg wiping his tears, as he stood with the others.

The group turned as Zanki landed by them, holding his chest in pain. Another Hibiki and Another Ibuki stared them down, growling. They then whistled, with Kappa Yokai emerging from behind them and preparing to fight.

" _Ha! Citizens! How should we make these criminals suffer?!_ " Another Hibiki asked, outstretching his arms to the public as Victory prepared to fight, Ibuki scoffing as he crossed his arms. However, the response they received from the crowd was the exact opposite of what they expected, and wanted.

"Go to hell, Black Order! They'll crush you!" One voice called out, the group turning to see that the people were now cheering on the Victory crew. Sieg got to his feet, looking to the voice that yelled this... Seeing the father of the family they had encountered before, holding his children close as he screamed curses at Another Hibiki.

" _Why... The Oni are evil!_ " Ibuki shouted, Victory stepping forward as the others prepared to transform, with Sieg picking up Ora's Henshin Onsa and storing it in his pocket. "Fool... The moment your people see you for true evil, there is no changing their mind. You have made them hate a species that fights so hard for them... Now, hear the music of your crimes!" Victory shouted, holding out the Hibiki RideWatch.

Brook held out his hands, the Ghost Driver forming on him as Yusuke put on his Build Driver. Hanshakara pulled out his phone, quickly going to the mirror app and taking out his Advent Deck. Sieg raised his arm with the Henshin Kigen, the five staring at the Another Riders and the Yokai. "Today... Is the day the Oni are rebirthed as heroes! HENSHIN!" Victory shouted, with the jingles of all four of his compatriots ringing out.

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

 **KAIGAN ; GHOUL! GO GET GO GET GO GO GHOUL!**

 **SHIELD VENT!**

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y! ARMOR TIME! HIBIKI~!**

As the Hibiki tune rang out, drums could be heard. Wind surrounded Kamen Rider Victory, before his hand cut through it to reveal the Hibiki Armor on him, with his visor reading ' Hibiki '. Steam flew off of Yusuke's armor halves, as Ghoul flipped back his hoodie. The mirrors reflected onto Hanshakara, Venture forming as his shield also came. Lightning slammed down onto Sieg, forming an Oni that looked similar to Todoroki, but with the colors of Noki.

"Let's sail towards Victory!" "Science is an amazing subject... But for you, your downfall!" "I'm going to rock your soul!" "I will reflect my victory onto you!" "The sound of your soul... Will be muted!" The five shouted together, before taking off at the army of Yokai. As they ran, Victory hurled himself into Another Ibuki and Another Hibiki, with Sieg leading the rest of the Riders against the Yokai.

 **KAIGAN ; ELVIS! STRUM THE BEAT! HELLO, BABY!**

Ghoul limply flipped over a cart, landing with a kick on a Kappa Yokai with the Elvis Parka on. Venture soon followed, crashing through the wooden cart with two Kappa Yokai stuck on his lance, the Yokai turning to ash as he ripped it out of them. Ghoul then kicked his Yokai to Venture, who hit him in the face with his shield, turning it to ash. "Nice!" Brook complimented, with Venture nodding.

 **KOMORI! BOOMERANG! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE FLYING RETURN! BATRANG! YEAH!**

Vrains sliced two Yokai in half, turning to see Sieg holding his own with a guitar weapon like Zanki had. Sieg brought it upwards, cutting a Yokai in two, and then turned to bring it down on another Kappa, knocking it unconscious. "Heh... You're a little trickster." Yusuke complimented, jogging over as Sieg raised his head high, seeming more confident. "Then I am Kamen Rider... Loki!" Sieg said confidently, as he stabbed through another Yokai. "I like the sound of it!" Yusuke complimented, before running off into the fight.

Victory threw Ibuki into a wall, jumping onto a park bench to dodge Another Hibiki. He then flipped off the bench to dodge Another Ibuki's shots, landing next to him and turning, punching him in the chest rhythmically. Ibuki was forced to back off, Victory lithely spinning around and kicking Hibiki's knee, forcing him down.

" _How is he moving so perfectly in tune with us?!_ " Hibiki explained, being kicked in the face by Victory as he used the force to flip backwards and hit Ibuki, the Another Riders eventually being forced next to each other. Victory hurled himself at them, only to be hit backwards as they got their bearings, hitting a wooden cart.

Sieg sliced through another Yokai, seeing Victory and running to him. "Akimoto!" Sieg explained, helping Victory up as they noticed the other three beginning to group the rest of the Yokai up. "Let's finish this!" Akimoto shouted, Sieg nodding. The five Riders all activated their finishers, the jingles ringing out.

 **FINISH TIME! HIBIKI! ONGEKI TIME CRUSH!**

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

 **KAIGAN ; ELVIS! OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **FINAL VENT!**

Venture dashed forward with his lance, which shined, as Vrains charged up his boomerang weapon. Ghoul strummed both of his arms, which released notes that flew onto both of their weapons, boosting them. Vrains sent his boomerang flying, hitting just as Venture slashed, destroying the group of Yokai they had gathered.

Loki and Victory ran forward together, with a large Hibiki symbol forming over both Another Riders and keeping them together. As they reached it, Loki slammed his guitar into the symbol and took out a strange pick, raising it. "Ongeki Loki Strike!" Sieg exclaimed, strumming it rapidly as energy pulsed from and into the Another Riders, with Victory slamming his hands on the symbol like he was banging on drums, the two instruments playing together as energy pulsed into both Another Riders, before they were blown back and destroyed.

In the places of Another Hibiki and Another Ibuki, were now a man and a woman, both holding their faces as they stood. Staring down Victory and Sieg, before reaching out and shrieking. They then exploded, just like the Kappa Yokai, much to Victory and Sieg's joy. The two high-fived, cheering together as the others ran over to congratulate Sieg.

LATER

Sieg sat under the decks of the Victory Sailer, looking at Noki's Ongeki Onsa. Seeing how he now filled the spot of the Rider that shouldn't exist, he had decided to join the Victory Crew. They had left a few minutes prior to him being under the deck, leaving the World in the hands of Zanki. People had seen Sieg fight as an Oni, and now wanted to become Oni to protect their World aswell. One of which, that had surprised Sieg, was the father that had tried shooting Ora.

Sieg was interrupted from his remembrance by Hanshakara walking under the deck to see him. Hanshakara looked at his face, and then at the Onsa. He sat down next to him on the floor, smiling as he took out a piece of glass. From it came Pegature, who was slightly bigger now.

"Yknow, in my World, you have to feed these guys or they eat you... Pegature hasn't been doing that." Hanshakara explained, as Sieg reached out to pet the Mirror Monster, who let it occur. Pegature let out a soft little noise as this happened, with Hanshakara taking the time to talk to him. "You fought well, but... You were sloppy. Ora only taught you to fight as a human, and not as a Rider... So, if you'd like, I could... " He trailed off, with Sieg looking up at him and smiling brightly.

"I was gonna ask you anyway." Sieg brightened, much to Hanshakara's joy as he scooped him up in a big hug, with Pegature cheering in small whimpers. "Now! You need to come up and see something!" Hanshakara ordered, half-leading and half-carrying Sieg to the surface deck. There, Sieg saw the time stream as they sailed through it, gasping in awe. Hanshakara smiled as he saw his face, remembering his own when he first saw it.

"Akimoto may seem like a dick sometimes... Yusuke's a bit immature, and Brook's kinda off. Hell, I'm kind of weird too... But we work best together." Hanshakara murmured, Sieg looking up at him and nodding, before going off and scaring Yusuke as he watched the time stream, resulting in Yusuke chasing Sieg.

At the rudder, Akimoto stared at the screen Fortune usually looked at. "I... I'm so sorry I ignored you, Fortune... I should have listened! I should have... " He exclaimed, only for Fortune to shush him quickly. " **Don't act so livid. We can't worry the others yet... We can only hope it's gotten better.** " Fortune murmured, as Akimoto looked down and took something out of his pocket... the Ex-Aid RideWatch... Broken.

"If we can't fix it... This World's impossible to save... What do we do?" Akimoto whispered, as he clenched the RideWatch close to his chest as he thought back to the first World he tried to liberate... Meanwhile...

WORLD OF EX-AID

 **RIDEPLAYER**

The sound rang out through the city, as a time portal appeared in the sky. Millions of citizens put dark RideWatches into themselves, staring at the time portal as they became monstrous versions of Ride-Players. Another Ex-Aid stood at the center of the chaos, laughing raucously.

" _Victory comes to play with us again? That's fine... Let him tangle with love!_ " Lovelica's voice came from Another Ex-Aid, as Another Brave and Another Lazer also arrived, staring up at the sky in preparation. Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, a single woman looked at the sky, holding onto a bloody Gamer Driver and a Gashat.

"Please... Akimoto... Help us... " The woman whispered, as Another Snipe and Another Genm joined her on the rooftop, with humans in rebel gear standing with them, holding rifles. They stood atop a hospital... That was covered in prison bars. Inside, a boy sat in a hospital room with Another Poppy. The villainous Another Rider injected him with a syringe, the boy being coveredin strange orange particles... Before fading completely.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY ;

"We've been here before, and failed!"

Kamen Rider Victory was shown collapsing infront of Another Ex-Aid, before showing him with the broken Ex-Aid RideWatch.

"We need to fight together... THEY ARE KILLING CHILDREN FOR LOSING A GAME!"

Another Ex-Aid jumped over Venture, before showing Yusuke collapsed in a field alongside the rest of the Victory Crew.

"What are you truly afraid of?"

Victory's scream followed, showing Akimoto collapse in front of a Rider with a Gamer Driver.

 **ADVENTURE 5 : THE VICTOR'S GAME OVER?!**


	5. Adventure 5 : The Victor's Game Over!

ADVENTURE 5 : THE VICTOR'S GAME OVER!

"AH!" Victory screamed, as he was thrown through a store window. He was followed by Kamen Rider Loki, who rolled to one knee as he landed in the store with Victory, stooping to help him up quickly. Outside, Venture and Vrains could be seen fighting off strange figures with their base forms, but they too were being overwhelmed very quickly. Victory stared at this, trying to stand, only for Sieg to help him up and push him towards the back of the store.

"We need to go. We can't fight those things... " Sieg murmured, looking around the store was they struggled towards the back of the building. As they went, they could hear explosions shaking the area behind them, with Victory turning his head to see Venture being hit in the face, falling to their knees as Vrains turned, slashing the figure that had hit him, only to suddenly be punched in the back, falling down.

Victory and Loki burst into an alleyway, leaning against the walls of it as Loki slammed the door shut behind them, panting hard. Loki slid to the ground, as Victory barely managed to hold himself up. "Where... Where's Brook?" Victory managed, with Loki looking up. The Oni only shook their head, Akimoto's eyes closing in his helmet as he turned, pounding on the wall quietly, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

EARLIER

The Victory Sailer left the Time Portal, entering the skies of the World of Ex-Aid. As the crew looked down at the World, they saw the Another Ride-Players waiting for them, staring up at the ship. As Hanshakara opened his mouth to speak, the ship was suddenly hit by a large object, with the five turning to see Another Lazer climbing aboard, their body smoking as they held out a corrupted Gashacon Sparrow, firing it at the pirates.

Akimoto ducked to the side, as Brook joined him. Yusuke and Hanshakara were tackled by two Another Ride-Players that had joined the monster, Sieg joining Akimoto and Brook as their two compatriots continued to fight off the Ride-Players without their suits, kicking and punching them. Akimoto put on his Jikuu Driver, as Brook formed his Ghost Driver. Sieg also held out his wrist, the Henshin Kigen there.

"HENSHIN!" Akimoto shouted with Brook, Sieg nodding silently as he plucked his brace... Only for the transformation to be interrupted as Another Lazer was suddenly in front of them, kicking them away from each other. Brook flew into the rudder, hitting his head against it and slumping over. Sieg and Akimoto flew onto the plank, which creaked before opening... Letting the two hang out over the drop.

The two panted, struggling to climb back on, as they saw Kamen Rider Venture and Kamen Rider Vrains charge at Another Lazer, who jumped up and spin-kicked the two against the railing, aiming his Gashacon Sparrow at the rudder where they had last seen Brook and firing, Sieg crying out in anguish at the thought of Brook being hit.

"I have a dumb idea! Hold onto me!" Akimoto shouted, as he inserted his Victory RideWatch and the Ghost RideWatch, spinning the Jikuu Driver as Sieg nodded, plucking his Henshin Kigen oncemore. As the lightning struck Sieg, the sun dial formed and burnt the Kamen Rider Victory suit over Akimoto, the Ghost Armor Parka sinking onto him as he let go of the plank, floating free with one hand holding onto Loki, as the two descended.

NOW

Akimoto staggered out of the alleyway, looking up at the sky. The Victory Sailer was still there, but now had Another Ride-Players crawling all over it. Sieg followed him, the two having detransformed to try and blend in better. The two stared up at the ship in silence, before looking down at the city around them. Another Ride-Players marched all over, all headed to where they had last seen Venture and Vrains.

"We should go to help them!" Sieg suggested, stepping out of the alleyway with his Henshin Kigen on. Akimoto saw this, grabbing his arm and immediately yanking him back into the alleyway, shaking his head quickly as the young man tried to struggle, staring at Akimoto. "But-" Sieg began, only to stop talking as Akimoto hushed him, raising one finger as he spoke in a hushed tone to avoid being caught.

"If we go out there, we could be screwing them over. If they are already caught, then it's game over. We get caught, we're DONE FOR!" Akimoto whispered harshly, Sieg staring with wide eyes at Akimoto's sudden change in personality. "Akimoto... " Sieg murmured, as Akimoto backed away from him and looked up at the Victory Sailer again, clenching his fists. He then took off his Jikuu Driver, putting it in his jacket.

Sieg took this as a sign to do the same, taking off his Henshin Kigen and putting it into one of his pants pockets. Akimoto saw this, nodding silently as the two stepped out into the streets. Another Ride-Players that were in the streets turned, staring at them, before going back to what they were doing, ignoring them as if they were merely comrades who had taken a time out break in a game.

The pair then continued to walk through the streets, silent. A somber mood had overtaken them, as Sieg watched Akimoto apprehensively. Akimoto was looking around with a sort of sad familiarity, gripping the Victory RideWatch in a hand that he hid in his jacket. Sieg then noticed what was on his leader's face, something that had never been there before... Fear.

"Akimoto... Have you been here before?" Sieg asked quietly, Akimoto nodding slowly. "Yes... When I first started adventuring... I waged war on the Black Order here. We've been here before, and failed! But... I have the Ex-Aid RideWatch." Akimoto explained, taking out the broken RideWatch. "Wait... It's broken... " Sieg murmured.

"Yeah... It broke when I tried fighting the Black Order agents... That's why I ran from this World. There's no way to fix it, and I lost a lot on my way out of here." Akimoto continued, as Sieg raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Like what?" Sieg asked, Akimoto sighing. "Hm... Eyecons, Bottles... Just stuff my brother gathered from his travels." Akimoto listed off, Sieg nodding.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Sieg mentioned, Akimoto brightening up somewhat. "Yeah... I don't talk about him often. He was a good guy, but it just became uncomfortable to bring him up after... " Akimoto trailed off, noticing something. Sieg stopped aswell, curiously following his gaze. Akimoto was staring at a girl on a rooftop, who stared back, before smiling shyly.

ELSEWHERE

Yusuke's eyes opened, looking around wildly. He felt an intense pain in his ribcage, but also knew that wherever he was, he couldn't move very much. Yusuke was in a tight pod that kept him lying back, reminiscent of the tube he had gone into to gain a Hazard Level. He looked through the glass, seeing a man staring down at him.

"He is awake. The tests are complete." The man spoke, sounding suave yet in complete control. The man then backed away from the test tube, as the glass opened, letting open air reach Yusuke. He then took a deep breath, throwing himself out of the test tube and landing on the floor, falling to one knee as he spat out water, Yusuke wondering if they had been drowning him.

"It is good to see you are awake, Vrains." The man commented, turning his back to Yusuke. As Yusuke looked up at the man, he would see the Black Order symbol on the back of his jacket, the man unmoving. Yusuke's eyes then widened as he saw Hanshakara tied to a chair. Yusuke then stood, swinging at the man from behind.

"BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted, only for the man to turn and punch him in the stomach, Yusuke having the wind knocked out of him as he staggered forward. The man then turned, jumping and kicking Yusuke in the back, knocking him to the ground hard. Yusuke stood, groaning in pain as he noticed that he didn't feel as strong as he usually did. "What... The... "

"It was something necessary to weaken a member of our only opposition. I'm sorry." The man continued, walking to Hanshakara's chair and looking at the sleeping man's face, leaving Yusuke as he realized what the tube had done to him. "You... No way... That's impossible!" Yusuke shouted, turning and glaring at the man. The man simply scoffed, shrugging and turning with his arms crossed, his jacket hiding his belt.

"We removed your Hazard Level out of pure necessity." The man sighed, shaking his head as Yusuke's eyes widened. "My Hazard Level... " Yusuke murmured, only to grit his teeth and stand up. "I'll... I'll get you back for this!" Yusuke shouted, the man laughing. "What are you truly afraid of?" The man quipped, before revealing his belt to be a dark gray Jikuu Driver, but with the screen and slots covered. "A Driver like Captain... "

The man held out a strange tombstone-like device, sliding it onto the Jikuu Driver as his body shined oddly. The man then pushed in the tombstone, shouting out. "Henshin!" The ground around the man shook, before two tombstones rose up and slammed into him, pulling away to reveal a Kamen Rider that looked a lot like Ghost, but white and more skeletal.

 **RISING! DYING! REVIVING! CRYPTO~!**

"I will send you to your crypt if you dare go against me... Bow." The man ordered, stepping forward and staring at Yusuke. Yusuke, however, refused to bow and instead ran at the man, who let out a small laugh. "No Hazard Level, yet you still want to challenge the Black Order? Risky, but brave!" The Rider shouted, grabbing his arm as he got close and flinging him onto the floor, stomping on his chest hard.

"Get... Off me!" Yusuke cried out in pain, grabbing onto the foot and trying to force it off. The Rider let out a small chuckle, before raising his foot off of Yusuke and kicking him in the side, sending him tumbling for a bit until he managed to stop himself, getting to his feet and panting hard, clearly in pain. "Just die... Make this a hell of a lot easier for both your team and you."

 **SHIELD VENT!**

The Rider turned, as Venture slammed a shield into their face. This forced the Rider to stumble to the side, with Venture quickly running to his friend and helping him to his feet, patting Yusuke on the back. "Took you long enough, Hans... " Yusuke groaned, falling backwards into his arms as Venture saw the reflective surface in the tube door.

"Well... Time to fly!" Hanshakara shouted, dragging Yusuke to the glass with him as the Rider made a mad dash towards them, but was too late. Both Venture and Yusuke vanished into the glass, the Rider crying out in anger as he failed to grab them. He then sighed, detransforming and going over to a monitor. He pressed a button, and then spoke into the monitor.

"2.7 Hazard Level remaining in him. His growth will be boosted exceptionally. Although, they escaped before I could boost his Mirror Monster. Black Order has no idea that I'm here, and thank God for it. Neither does the Victory Crew, but I'm not allowed to interfere with them yet. Boss' orders." The man said, taking off the Black Order symbol on his jacket, revealing it to be a sticker.

The man walked away from the screen, revealing that the screen had a read on the vitals of all Riders on the Victory Crew, with Brook's vitals showing that he wasn't alive, as he was a ghost. The man walked to a work table, holding up a RideWatch as someone burst into the room, panting. "Yes, private?"

"Sir! Rie just brought in two Riders! And one of them's Victory!" The private shouted, the man nodding as he adjusted his jacket, which now oddly had a rebel symbol on it where the Black Order logo once was. "That's nice. I'll be there shortly." The man replied, the rebel soldier nodding and running back out, the man tossing the RideWatch onto the table. "He'll know what this means. I need to get going." The man smiled, turning and walking through another door in the room.

OUTSIDE

Akimoto looked around at the rebel soldiers, his face brightening as he recognized a few of them. His face darkened, however, once he saw how they glared at him. Sieg stood with his leader, watching as the girl they had met walked into a combat tent. The people surrounding them were dressed in rebel uniforms, and held Ride-Player weapons. The girl emerged from the tent, walking over.

"Hiiro says he wants to see you two." The female ordered, the shy smile still on her face as Akimoto nodded. As he passed her, the two locked eyes and nodded to each other, with troubled expressions now encapsulating their expressions. With Sieg trailing him, the two entered the tent to find a man in a dirtied doctor's uniform leaning over a table.

"Jirou, it's too risky. If you move on your own, things could go wrong. Just wait until Nico and her squad returns." The man spoke calmly, as the pair noticed Another Snipe leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. The year 2017 sat on the side of his head, as they scoffed, holding a corrupted version of the Gashacon Magnum over their shoulder.

" _Yeah. And every second we wait, more people die. We need to fight together... THEY ARE KILLING CHILDREN FOR LOSING A GAME!_ " Jirou argued, before stopping as he noticed Akimoto and Sieg. " _Look whose back. And he brought a friend._ " Another Snipe snapped, sighing as he left through the other end of the tent, the man turning to reveal Hiiro Kagami.

"Hiiro. Good to see you!" Akimoto smiled warmly, only for Hiiro to move closer to him and stare him down. "A lot of us thought you left this place for good. And it felt like you did. Now you got a bigger crew I'm guessing. Makes you think you can stand up to the Black Order?" Hiiro suggested, Akimoto gulping and nodding as he held up the Ex-Aid RideWatch. "Well... We can try. We just don't have the gear right now." Akimoto explained, Hiiro sighing and turning back to the table. "Then why did you even show up." Hiiro lamented angrily.

"Because we want to try and help?" Hiiro and Akimoto turned as Sieg spoke up, Sieg having been silent for the entire time up until now. "Well, trying to help won't cut it. We need to save lives here, not try!" Hiiro shouted, Sieg flinching as Akimoto watched the interactions between the two, before his eyes settled on Hiiro.

"Last time I left, Emu was in charge of this army. Where is he." Akimoto inquired monotonously, Hiiro now going on the defensive and backing away, going back to his table and looking over a map. "I'd rather not talk about it." Hiiro replied, only for Akimoto slam his hand onto the table. "If you're going to yell and scream at me for abandoning this World, the least you can do is tell me what I've missed!" Akimoto retorted, Hiiro turning and shoving him before shouting.

"He's dead! Okay?! Emu tried to beat a game for a victim, and won it, only to have that coward Another Ex-Aid cut him down! I was placed in charge." Hiiro explained, his eyes watering as Akimoto's eyes widened. "The only Gamer Driver we have is in Rie's care... And she hasn't wanted to fight ever since you fought with her and failed." Hiiro finished, Akimoto's eyes then narrowing.

"... I can help fix this problem. I promise." Akimoto murmured, only for Hiiro to let out a small laugh. "What's the point anymore... We've lost so many people to this fight... Let the Black Order win. Maybe then the fatal games they sell would decrease in difficulty." Hiiro capitulated, only for Sieg to shout in response. "Even if you give in, the Black Order won't just let you off free! That's not how they operate!" Sieg shouted, Hiiro looking over at him and sighing, as he realized the boy was right.

"... If Jirou is really going to go after them, then I should too." Akimoto set the Ex-Aid RideWatch on the table by Hiiro, who looked at it as Akimoto looked down at Sieg. "You need to stay here. If the Black Order attacks the camp, you'll be needed to protect this place." Akimoto ordered, leaving the tent and heading for the camp's main gate. Sieg raced after him, with Rie watching from afar curiously.

"Where are you going, sir?!" Sieg shouted, Akimoto stopping as the gate was opened for him. "People think I abandoned this World. Now with most of my crew probably dead, it's my job to show them how I won't abandon a single World. No matter what the asshats wanna believe." Akimoto explained, before leaving with the gate slamming shut behind him. Sieg stared after his captain, with Rie doing the same. "He's... Going to fight again?" Rie murmured quietly, with Sieg turning and staring at her, before she took off running.

CLIFF EDGE

Kamen Rider Victory was thrown to the side, the Ghost Armor on him fading away as Another Brave and Another Lazer cackled. They had been fighting for three hours now, with the two Another Riders overwhelming Victory. As Akimoto got to his feet, Another Lazer shot by at lightning speeds and punched him around, only for flames to come from the ground and hit him around from Another Brave's corrupt Gashacon Sword.

 _"Lovely to see you again!_ " Victory fell to his knees as Another Ex-Aid arrived, kneeing him in the chin and forcing him to the ground, kicking him in the side brutally. " _It's been so long since we last met! I just couldn't wait to see you again!_ " Another Ex-Aid giggled, before kicking him in the side once more. Victory groaned, before being sent flying by a shot from the Gashacon Sparrow, his scream ringing out.

"You... Bastards... " Akimoto managed, as his armor vanished with electric sparks. Akimoto coughed blood, as he closed his eyes, forcing himself to his knees and then to his feet, one side of him slumped over from the pain. " _Akimoto... Going to run away again?!_ " Another Ex-Aid laughed, only for Akimoto to think back to when he had fought here the first time...

 _"AGH!" Akimoto was sent flying, detransforming as a female Rider with a Gamer Driver stood on the side, running to help him. Another Ex-Aid cackled, moving forward with one hand outstretched for his face. Akimoto quickly scrambled away, the Ex-Aid Rider forcing him back before joining Akimoto._

 _"What next?!" Rie shouted, as she held up a strange shotgun weapon with A and B on it as buttons. "I... I can't do this!" Akimoto admitted, holding onto the broken Ex-Aid RideWatch. Rie saw this, gasping, before Another Ex-Aid suddenly lunged forward with a large hammer in his hands. He slammed the hammer down, the number 2017 visible on his body as he turned, swinging it wildly._

 _"Rie! I'm sorry!" Akimoto shouted, backing away as the Victory Sailer swooped down. Rie fired on Another Ex-Aid, staring after Akimoto. "He's... Running? Is the Black Order that strong?" Rie murmured, beginning to shake as the Victory Sailer flew off, Another Ex-Aid cackling in victory as Another Ride-Players arrived._

BRIDGE

"Captain lost a lot of treasures here... But left them behind when he fled?" Sieg asked, Rie nodding. The two were standing by the edge of a park bridge, Rie looking at a blue and white Gashat with the title ' Sheer Horror 0 '. On the cover was a bunch of monsters, with a single torch separating them.

"He fled... And it filled me with so much fear. I had looked up to him, and he had been beaten so easily, forced to flee... What was I, if even the great criminal Victory ran away?" Rie murmured, lowering her head sadly as Sieg looked over at her, before smiling and patting her shoulder, before sighing contently.

"Ora would've loved to meet you... He was my old mentor." Sieg lamented, Rie looking over at him. "Where is he now?" Rie asked innocently, Sieg turning to her. "Oh... He passed on, fighting to protect me." Sieg remembered, Rie immediately becoming apologetic, only for Sieg to stop her with his hand.

"It's fine. He's in a better place now, and the other members of the Victory Crew have been filling me in with enough sympathy to bury a continent." Sieg smiled, Rie nodding before leaning towards him questioningly. "The other Victory Crew members... How are they?" Rie questioned, Sieg scoffing. "A lot better than me." Sieg admitted, Rie lowering her head. "But... They're all gone." Rie remembered hearing Akimoto say, Sieg nodding as he stepped back, putting his Henshin Kigen back onto his wrist.

"Aye. And that means I should probably go help Captain." Sieg nodded, walking off the bridge. Rie's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she took a few steps after him, before calling out, "But you just said they were better than you... Why are you still going to try?". Sieg stopped, looking down at his Henshin Kigen, before turning around and holding it up.

"Captain accepted me onto his Crew for this. What makes me a Kamen Rider. And I feel like I'd be doing him a disservice if I didn't keep up the good fight. Even if the better guys are down, I'm not completely useless." Sieg explained, Rie's eyes widening as she listened to him talk. "But if they fell, what chance do you stand?!" Rie shouted, Sieg thinking about it... Another Ex-Aid flipping past Venture, then showing Yusuke falling to his knees in a pile of the other Victory Crew members.

"I hate that image in my head... It makes me scared... But that just means I need to fight to stop it from happening. And if it does happen, then I need to go down knowing that I fought my damnedest!" Sieg decided, Rie nodding slowly as the Oni turned, running off. "Fight to stop your fear from happening... " Rie murmured, before sprinting off towards the rebel camp.

She eventually reached the rebel camp, going to a heavily defended building. "Please! Let me in now!" Rie shouted, the guards looking at each other, then looking at her. They stared at her as if she had just requested they shoot themselves in the head, holding out a hand to keep her away from the door.

"No can do. If we open this, we release both of the idiots in there." The guard said, only for Rie to scream. "THEN RELEASE THE LEAST DANGEROUS ONE TO COME HELP! WE NEED BOTH OF THEIR HELP, BUT I NEED ATLEASTO NE OF THE GUYS TO COME WITH US! NOW!" Rie shrieked, the guards immediately jumping to action out of surprise.

ALLEYWAY

Venture and Yusuke emerged from a mirror, both panting as Venture set Yusuke down. "Sorry... Didn't know which Mirror to go out." Venture panted, Yusuke waving him off as they sat together. Hanshakara took out his Advent Deck, his armor shattering away to reveal his human form, with Yusuke closing his eyes.

"That bastard... He took away my Hazard Level... " Yusuke managed, Hanshakara raising his head and looking at Yusuke's face, noting his expression. "That means... You can't transform anymore, right?" Hanshakara guessed, Yusuke nodding. Their conversation, however, was interrupted as they noticed a spectral figure approaching them from the shadows. "He's back... I'll defend you, Yusuke!" Hanshakara stood, only to stop as he noticed who it was...

CLIFF

Akimoto kicked an Another Ride-Player down, managing to spin around and smack another one back. He then let out a cry as he hurled himself numbly into two more, forcing his body to roll to a stand as he struck out with his foot, narrowly missing two more of the Ride-Players, as they all began to gather around him. The Another Riders watched from afar, seeming entertained.

"I can't keep this up for long... " Akimoto grumbled, striking out with his fist as a Ride-Player took it and used it to flip him onto his back, Akimoto spitting blood as he forced himself to his feet, moving more sluggishly than before. The Another Ride-Players all cackled, only to be forced away by a new arrival's kick.

"Akimoto!" Sieg announced, landing next to his captain, holding his axe guitar. "Sieg... I told you to defend the rebel camp!" Akimoto shouted, failing to hide the smile on his face at the backup's arrival. "I thought about it. Pirates don't really listen to orders, do they?" Sieg countered, Akimoto turning and smiling more. "You little wretch... " Akimoto joked, Sieg grinning back.

" _No matter how many of you stand before us... You will lose!_ " Another Ex-Aid shouted, before being blasted from the side. Another Lazer also turned, being slashed as something rode by very quickly, the two figures landing by Victory and Sieg. One was Venture, riding a horse version of Pegature, and the other was... Ghoul.

"Sorry I'm late!" Brook laughed, much to Akimoto's amazement. "Brook... You're alive? Where have you been?!" Akimoto exclaimed, Brook holding up a small cloth bag and jingling it. "When they fired at me, I managed to phase through the deck and go look around. I found a stash of stuff with your name on it. Yusuke took the rest of it back, but I thought that this stuff could come in handy." Brook explained, Akimoto nodding.

The three Riders turned, standing to protect their leader... Only to get blown down in seconds, as Another Brave released a ball of flames into the air, with Another Lazer firing a volley of arrows into it. The arrows, now ablaze, seemed to seek out the Riders and hit them, doing a massive amount of damage and forcing them to detransform, landing on the ground.

"Dammit... So much for our badass entrance... " Hanshakara groaned, struggling to get to his feet as Another Ex-Aid began to approach. " _Like I said... No matter how many Kamen Riders there are, you will lose. You are not as lovely as I am!_ " Another Ex-Aid cackled, the Another Riders with him laughing... Only to suddenly hear an attack announcement.

"Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword!" The Another Riders turned just in time to be hit by a red slash of energy, being sent flying in all directions. Akimoto looked over, seeing Graphite Guren and Rie standing together, with Graphite walking towards the Another Riders. "Brave... What have they done to your fighting spirit?! You are a fake copy!" Graphite roared, Rie running over to the others.

"What the hell... Wait... Is that the... " Akimoto stammered, seeing a RideWatch in Rie's hand. Rie smiled, holding it out to him. He took it quickly, looking it over... And seeing that it was not the Ex-Aid RideWatch, but instead the Genm RideWatch. "The hell... " Akimoto murmured, before Graphite turned and pointed his weapon at them.

"Oi! Gift from the Game Master freak!" Graphite shouted, before he slashed at Another Brave again, turning and punching Another Ex-Aid down. Another Lazer, though, got to speed behind Graphite and slash him once on his back, forcing him to one knee. "This won't do... I need to conserve my strength for my fight with the real Brave... You have what I came to give!" Graphite shouted, before quickly vanishing into orange particles.

"Little birdie told me you were too scared to fight, Rie?" Akimoto wondered, standing slowly as the others joined him, the three Another Riders going and standing parallel to them, laughing menacingly as Hoppers arrived, turning the dials on their head until they showed Ex-Aid's symbol, turning them into Bugster Virus footsoldiers, aiming their flame rifles at the group.

"Well, you were right... But the little birdie must have not heard the ogre that helped me overcome that fear." Rie admitted, Sieg smiling as Another Ex-Aid roared. " _STOP TALKING! I WILL BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES! YOU FOOLS WILL KNOW MY LOVELY POWER! IT ERADICATES ALL FEAR!_ " Another Ex-Aid roared, Akimoto scoffing as he stepped forward, holding out both RideWatches. Rie held up her Gashat, with Sieg raising his Henshin Kigen. Hanshakara held out his Advent Deck, using his phone to form the V-Buckle, as Brook took out one of the new Eyecons and held it out infront of him.

"Lovely power? The only thing lovely here is how good your defeat will be... Fear is something people live with. If fear did not exist... We would not be human! Now!" Akimoto shouted, clicking both RideWatches as they prepared to transform, before four of them (excluding Sieg) shouted out. "HENSHIN!"

 **RIDER TIME! VIKU-TOR-Y~! ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP! GENM~!**

 **KAIGAN ; BLACKBEARD! NEVER FLEE! SAIL FREE!**

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! SHOOT THE MAZE! DODGE THE FEAR! SHEER HORROR X!**

Lightning slammed down onto Sieg, as the Venture armor was reflected onto Hanshakara. Brook had a pirate-like Parka drift onto him, with the Gan Gun Saber splitting into it's dual sword mode. The Ex-Aid Rider from Akimoto's memory formed in Rie's place, monster roaring following as a game screen drifted over her. The armor on her resembled that of a white and black hunter, the icons below her health bar showing a shotgun and a torch. Kamen Rider Victory let a game screen drift over him, the Genm Armor appearing on him, with his visor reading ' Genumu '.

"Let's set sail to victory!" "I'm going to rock your soul!" "Let me reflect my victory onto you!" "Let the sound of your soul... Be muted." "The fate changing operation... Starts now!" Rie shouted finally, before all five Riders ran forward together, the Another Riders and Bugster Virus racing to meet them for battle.

Loki stepped past two of the foot soldiers, slicing the next two with his axe guitar, as Venture sailed through the air with his lance, cutting through them. The Mirror Rider landed, putting a new Card into his lance quickly, as Loki began to have trouble fighting off three of the footsoldiers.

 **CHARGE VENT!**

The lance became covered in bright flames, before he released it from his hand. The lance flew directly into the Bugster Virus attacking Loki, destroying them in a bath of flames as it returned to his hand like an obedient pet, both of them blown away. "Did I just... " Venture gasped, Loki nodding slowly. "You did."

"Look out miss!" Brook shouted, sailing through the air and slashing the Bugster Virus footsoldiers behind her, the Ex-Aid Rider nodding her thanks as she grabbed a footsoldier by the head and threw it to the ground with amazing strength, Brook watching in awe. "I dunno why you were scared, but I like allies like you!" Brook exclaimed happily, as Rie summoned forth a weapon.

 **GASHACON BLASTER!**

Rie now held a Gashacon shotgun weapon, turning and using it to blow back five Bugster Virus footsoldiers, as Ghoul quickly slashed them in half as they approached him. She then hit the A button, the gun's barrel switching to show a torch light. Rie swung it around, burning three Bugster Virus that came near her, much to Brook's awe.

"AND TAKE THIS!" Victory Genm Armor announced, as he threw Another Lazer to the ground. He then turned, kicking Another Brave's kneecap down and using the height advantage to knee him in the jaw, knocking him back. Victory then turned just in time to dodge Another Ex-Aid lunging by, Lovelica growling from inside the Another Rider.

" _I REFUSE TO LET THE POWER OF THE GAME MASTER BRAT BEAT ME!_ " Another Ex-Aid shrieked, flying forward oncemore. He was met by Victory, who grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground roughly, before nimbly turning and grabbing onto Another Lazer's Gashacon Sparrow, taking it as it's monstrous look began to change and shatter into a proper weapon, the Gashat slots replaced with RideWatch slots.

 **VICTOSPARROW!**

Victory used this new weapon to fire on the Another Riders around him, forcing them to back away. He split it into it's sickle modes, running and slashing Another Brave rapidly, forcing the Another Rider to back away towards Another Lazer and Another Ex-Aid, before stepping back. Rie quickly joined him, as the other Riders did aswell.

"Let's go!" Akimoto ordered, the five nodding as they activated their finishers. Loki raised his pick, as Venture prepared to slot in his Final Vent Card. Brook rested his hand on the lever, while Victory was about to spin his Jikuu Driver. Finally, Rie hit her Kimewaza button after inserting her Gashat.

 **FINISH TIME! GENM! CRITICAL TIME CRUSH!**

 **KAIGAN ; BLACKBEARD OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **FINAL VENT!**

 **KIMEWAZA! SHEER CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Loki strummed his guitar, lightning shooting from it and slamming into the three Another Riders, locking them together as the Gan Gun Saber blades shined, along with Venture's lance. The two dashed forward, slicing the Another Riders quickly. Finally, Another Ex-Aid looked up to see Victory and Rie lunging high into the air, energy surrounding them as they fell towards the Another Riders, a torch-like flame enveloping Rie as they hit the Another Riders, causing an explosion.

LATER

Rie hugged Hiiro close, the latter sighing as Yusuke finished some repairs on the underside of the ship. Akimoto was examining the rudder, while Fortune (who had been hiding out on the Victory Sailer), was telling jokes to Sieg and Hanshakara, Brook watching Rie from the railing of the Victory Sailer.

"Kobayashi and Jirou are hunting the remains of the Black Order on this World. Otherwise, I'd love to have a party with you guys." Hiiro lamented, with Rie smiling and patting his shoulder, before turning and stepping onto the Victory Sailer plank, her smile showing both sadness and happiness.

"Don't worry, Hiiro. I'm going to go help people and be a doctor, kinda like you." Rie reminded him, Hiiro nodding somberly. "Besides... It's good we beat Another Brave, because we kind of... Set Graphite free to help us fight... Bye!" Rie quickly finished, hurrying aboard the Victory Sailer as Hiiro stared blankly. "W-What?" Hiiro stuttered, watching the Victory Sailer shoot off into the sky, with Rie waving from the railing.

"Next up, World of Faiz!" Rie asked, much to the irritation of Akimoto. However, the only one not amongst the group was Yusuke... Who was looking down at his Full Bottles and the Build Driver he had, wondering if he had a place amongst this crew anymore now that he had lost the ability to become a Kamen Rider.

WORLD OF FAIZ

A Wolf Orphnoch stood, howling at the moonlight. Before suddenly turning, now standing as Kamen Rider Faiz. Not Another Rider Faiz... Normal Faiz. The Rider then faced Another Kaixa and Another Delta, charging forward with a cry.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY!

"Yusuke... Why are you so down?"

Kamen Rider Faiz was then slashed, his Driver turning to ash as Another Faiz stood up and stretched.

"This World has no non-existing Riders?"

Yusuke is shown punching a Riotrooper away from the Wolf Orphnoch, before showing him being covered in Nebula Gas from nowhere.

"Being a Kamen Rider isn't a gift... It's fate."

ADVENTURE 6 : OPEN YOUR EYES FOR THE NEXT VICTOR!


	6. Adventure 6 : For the Next Victor

ADVENTURE 6 : OPEN YOUR EYES FOR THE NEXT VICTOR!

"I can't transform." Yusuke murmured, sitting under the decks. Sitting across from him was Akimoto, who was listening quietly. Nearby them, the doors to the private cabins of the Victory Crew were visibly locked from the inside to give them privacy, each one having their Rider symbol on it, and one at the end with no symbol whatsoever. Akimoto nodded, standing.

"That guy removed your Hazard Level, you say?" Akimoto asked, Yusuke nodding. "Said so himself. That it was for the greater good." Yusuke remembered, Akimoto sighing as he stood, quietly moving over to a panel on the wall by them. Yusuke joined him, the two looking into it as Akimoto tapped a button on the side, showing a camera view of the World they were currently in.

"The World of Faiz... One of the most successful Black Order science Worlds. If there's anyway to restart your Hazard Level, it's here." Akimoto explained, Yusuke nodding as he began to back away, grabbing his hoodie and throwing it on quickly, Akimoto grabbing a normal-looking jacket and zipping it up around himself, raising the hood to cover his head.

"Let's go take a peek. Otherwise... I don't want you to feel useless while a part of my crew. Besides, you wouldn't be a very good cleaning lady." Akimoto quipped, nudging Yusuke. Yusuke glared at him jokingly, before they both looked at Fortune. The robotic bird was sitting on a nearby shelf, reading a yellow and blue book.

"Fortune. Tell the others we went into the World if they ask." Akimoto ordered, Fortune saluting without looking up. Akimoto and Yusuke then left the Victory Sailer, heading off of the ship and onto land. The Victory Sailer had anchored this time in an abandoned harbor, the old boards creaking underneath the two's weight. "Hm... Let's split up." Akimoto suggested, Yusuke nodding as the two separated, running off in different directions.

ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD OF FAIZ

A teenage boy sat in the park at night, studying with a flashlight. He seemed to be working extremely hard, writing stuff down as he read it to himself. The rest of the park was abandoned as far as he knew, leaving him to his work. The boy let out a sigh as he messed something up, quickly erasing it and then going back to work, showing his intense focus in what he was working on. However, the boy still noticed a commotion nearby, looking over.

"Please... I don't want this!" A girl shouted, two men walking towards her and laughing. They backhanded her as she tried to shove them, their bodies suddenly changing... Into that of Orphnoch, one of them becoming the Bull Orphnoch while the other was the Snake Orphnoch, much to the boy's frustration and annoyance.

" _We aren't so bad, dear... Just come with us... Become one of us!_ " The Snake Orphnoch pressured, Bull merely grunting as they tried to nudge her along, only for the girl to fall over and hurt her knee, the Orphnoch growling in anger and raising their hand to hit her, the girl crying out as she flinched.

"Oh come on... " The boy murmured, setting his work to the side. He then stood, grabbing his backpack and approaching the scene. The Orphnoch pair turned, as the boy walked over to the girl and calmly helped her to her feet. "Get out of here... I'll handle them, Mai." The boy reassured, the girl recognizing him from her school's basketball team. "Kaizoku... ?" The girl, Mai, stammered, before backing away and running to safety.

" _What a little wretch... Let us have our fun, dammit!_ " Bull roared, the boy, named Kaizoku, turning to face them. He then sighed, reaching into his book bag. He pulled out a strange red and silver belt with a missing slot, putting it on with a sigh. "I'm trying to work my ass off... And Orphnoch have to keep causing crimes... God you people are irritating." Kaizoku groaned, taking out a strange looking phone and flipping it open, pressing in the same number three times before holding it up, yelling out as he inserted it into the belt and pushed it down horizontally. "Henshin!"

 **STANDING BY! COMPLETE!**

Red lines went up the boy, going in intricate ways, before a suit of armor formed around them as the boy became Kamen Rider Faiz, both Orphnoch immediately becoming enraged. " _ORPHNOCH KILLER... DIE!_ " Bull screamed, Snake nodding in agreement as he ran forward, Faiz walking forward calmly as he stretched. "Let's see what you can do." Kaizoku murmured, before running forward himself.

The two sides clashed, Faiz jumping past Bull as he kicked his partner, landing and turning to punch the Bull Orphnoch, only to be charged and knocked back. Faiz slid to a halt, holding his stomach. Not in pain, but in aggravation. "You actually got a hit in... I need to finish this up soon." Kaizoku said, looking back at the work he had left on the bench.

"Get out of my way!" Faiz shouted, punching the Bull Orphnoch to the side as he took the Faiz Phone, firing on Snake rapidly. Snake was forced to back away, holding their chest as Kaizoku sighed, turning and blasting Bull through a bench, putting the phone back as he removed the Memory from the Phone's cover, taking a strange rocket-like piece from the side of his belt. He attached the piece to the side of his foot, sliding the Memory onto it. He then opened his Phone, pressing a button, before shutting it.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**!

Snake stared as a red drill shot out of the rocket piece, going over Bull and holding him in place. Faiz lunged into the air, kicking down and into the drill, which sent him flying through the Bull Orphnoch, landing behind him. The Orphnoch was then ablaze with blue flames, staggering back, before turning to ash, resulting in Snake screaming. " _MAKOTO! FAIZ! I WILL END YOU!_ " Snake shouted, before turning and fleeing from the park.

Kaizoku took off the Faiz Gear, detransforming as he quickly shoved it into his bookbag. He returned to the bench where he was working, going back to studying almost immediately. From nearby, Akimoto stepped from the trees. He stared at Kaizoku, interested. "He was the real deal... Not an Another Rider... But... This World has no non-existing Riders?" Akimoto questioned, before approaching.

ELSEWHERE

 _"Fantastic... "_ Another Shin sat in a luxury office, tapping his fingers on the chair's edge as another figure sat with him, this one clearly human. The logo for Smart Brain swas engraved on the table before them, as the Another Rider sighed. The human stood, going to the window and looking out over the city at night, Shin turning and looking at him.

"If they will not see us... I can go find them myself." They spoke calmly, having a male voice. Another Shin quickly stood, holding out his hands. " _No. They will come to us. Or I will force them to come quicker next time._ " Another Shin growled, as, as if on cue, three men entered the room. All three wore Smart Brain uniforms with the Black Order logo behind it.

"We are very sorry for the delay. We have... Bad news. But first, we have your gift." The leader spoke, the man from before turning and walking forward, his attire being very formal, showing him as well dressed. He then held out his hand, as a Smart Brain suitcase was put into his hand. "All the cards you requested are there, sir." The scientist continued, the man simply nodding and taking the suitcase off to the corner.

"Now... Where were we?" The scientist smiled, as his compatriots nodded to someone behind them. The three made way, as Another Kaixa dragged in Yusuke. "We caught him sneaking around one of our labs earlier tonight. Now, we have two gifts for you, don't we?" The scientist grinned, Another Shin nodding as he walked forward, crouching in front of Yusuke as he remembered the two locking eyes when he had chased the Victory Sailer from World of Build.

" _I know just what to do with this fool. Pick him up._ " Shin murmured, as Another Kaixa nodded. Yusuke was lifted to his feet, staring Another Shin down with hatred in his eyes. Shin put a hand on his forehead, nothing happening as Yusuke began to take very panicked breaths, as if awaiting something to occur... But nothing did. " _Send him down to your cells._ " Another Shin ordered, Kaixa nodding and walking off with him.

The man with the suitcase smiled at Shin, before opening it and taking out a single Card, looking it over. "Hm... Just like Father had... I like it." The man smiled, before reaching in and grabbing something else, pulling it out as Shin burst into laughter, the scientists watching silently as this occurred.

LATER, IN THE MORNING, ABOARD VICTORY SAILER

"So... You lost this Yusuke guy?" Kaizoku wondered, as he sat under the decks of the Victory Sailer. Akimoto nodded, as Hanshakara sat with them. Rie had taken Brook and Sieg off to explore the World, leaving these three to talk. "Yes. And if we can't get him back... Well, let's just say we won't leave until we have him back. But I'm supposed to be asking the questions here. You're Kamen Rider Faiz! Why isn't there an Another Faiz?!" Akimoto exclaimed, Hanshakara nodding as Kaizoku shrugged.

"I really don't know. But I don't have time for this. I need to go back to my studies." Kaizoku argued, standing. Akimoto stood aswell, staring him down. "Why. Are. You. Faiz?!" Akimoto shouted, Kaizoku glaring at him before shouting back. "Fine! You wanna know so bad?! It was a gift from my mother! She said she stole it from my step father-s work place, and gave it to me! So, I took it! It's just some dumb gift I'm giving back!" Kaizoku shouted, Akimoto staring at him, before letting out a small breath.

"Being a Kamen Rider isn't a gift... It's fate." Hanshakara commented, standing next to Akimoto as he nodded in agreement to what Hanshakara said. "He's right... You may have gotten that belt as a gift, but fate wouldn't have let you transform if you were not a Kamen Rider." Akimoto continued for Hanshakara, Kaizoku staring before scoffing, turning and leaving the Victory Sailer. "I need to go back to work." Kaizoku added in passing, leaving the two sighing in aggravation.

WORLD OF FAIZ, CITY MALL

Sieg and Brook sat outside of a manga store, both fast asleep. Rie walked out carrying two heavy bags of manga, seeing the two asleep and nudging them roughly, the two sitting up quickly. As they did this, they banged their heads off of each other, the two falling back over and groaning as they got to their feet.

"Come on, guys... You can't just fall asleep out of boredom." Rie complained, the two nodding as they began to walk through the mall. Sieg had a smoothie cup in hand, sipping it, as Brook listened to music from his phone, specifically rock music. Rie hummed to herself in tune with it, stopping as she heard a new noise.

"RUN! FOR FUCK'S SAKE JUST FUCKING RUN!" A man's voice screamed, the three turning as they saw a man being thrown down an escaltor. The source of the throw was the Horse Orphnoch, walking with four Orphnoch trailing him ; The Crocodile Orphnoch, the Dragon Orphnoch, the Centipede Orphnoch, and the Lobster Orphnoch, attacking people as they went by them. Rie nodded to the others, turning. Brook held out his hand over his waist, the Ghost Driver forming as Rie put on her Gamer Driver, with Sieg raising his wrist with the Henshin Kigen.

"HENSHIN!" Brook shouted, dropping in an Eyecon as Rie dropped in her Gashat, pulling the lever. Sieg plucked his Henshin Kigen, lightning slamming onto him as the undersuit of Ghoul formed on Brook. A Game Screen descended over Rie, as the Ore Ghoul Parka landed on Brook.

 **KAIGAN ; GHOUL! GO GET GO GET GO GO GHOUL!**

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! SHOOT THE MAZE! DODGE THE FEAR! SHEER HORROR X!**

The three Riders charged at the Orphnoch, with Rie being met by Horse as Brook and Sieg took the other four. Rie ducked each slash by the Horse Orphnoch, sliding to the side as she punched him in the side, only to hold her hand painfully afterwards. "Ow ow ow! That hurt!" Rie grumbled, being slashed by the Horse Orphnoch.

The Dragon Orphnoch was blasted from afar, Brook holding his Gan Gun Saber in it's ranged mode, before turning and blasting the oncoming Crocodile Orphnoch. He kept this up, firing at both as they tried to rush at him from different sides, alternating sides with each shot. The Dragon Orphnoch soon stopped, growling in rage as he held out a RideWatch, clicking it and inserting it into himself.

 **DELTA**

Another Delta stood in the Dragon Orphnoch's place, charging forward and clotheslining Brook, who fell onto his back and floated through the ground, coming up by Crocodile and spin-kicking him towards Another Delta. Delta grabbed onto Crocodile, shoving him aside, before charging at Ghoul with a cry of fury.

"AH!" Loki was tossed past the Centipede Orphnoch, as the Lobster Orphnoch walked after him. Loki struggled to his feet, feeling himself weaker somehow. "Why... Do I feel this way?" Loki grumbled, standing as he launched lightning at the two Orphnoch with his guitar, forcing them to get away from him as he backed up, still trying to think of why he is so weak, before suddenly being hit by a thrown Ghoul, the two of them landing in a heap as Another Delta and Crocodile grouped up with their compatriots.

" _Now... PERISH!_ " Another Delta shouted, raising his hand... Only for it to be shot, forcing Another Delta to one knee. The four villains turned, as a man in very well-kept clothing approached. The man held out a gun that looked exactly like the Diendriver arrived, sighing as Delta recognized him, screaming. _"PARI! WE GAVE YOU THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " Another Delta shouted, before the man chuckled.

"This World doesn't matter to the Black Order... Or the World Jackers." The man commented, as he took a small book from his pocket. "This wouldn't fit in with the revised version of your ending, now, would it?" The man continued, before putting the book away and taking out a Diend RideCard, inserting it and the barrel forward so the Card was visible, then firing. "Henshin."

 **KAMENRIDE ; DIEND!**

3D-like effects formed around the man, before slamming into him and completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Diend. The Rider walked down, standing in front of both the Oni and Ghoul. "Hmph. And Victory's crew is supposed to be incredibly strong. Well, I don't mind lending a hand." Diend commented, before taking out two more Cards and inserting them, aiming downwards as he pushed the barrel forward again, firing.

 **KAMENRIDE : SPECTER! NISHIKI!**

3D frames of Specter and Nishiki formed, before slamming together and forming the two Riders, who charged forward with Diend. Loki got to his knees, watching as Ghoul stared from his back, mystified by the new helper. "Diend... ?" Loki murmured, remembering what he had heard the announcement say.

Nishiki dove into Lobster and Centipede, rolling with them before standing, swinging his three sectioned staff to hit Crocodile behind him. As he did this, Specter floated down to cover Nishiki's back, punching the other two Orphnoch in the stomach. He then spun around, kicking the three in the jaw to bring them down.

Another Delta stumbled as Diend blasted him, Diend keeping up the shots as he reached him, kneeing the Another Rider in the gut. Diend then put the Diendriver barrel to Delta's forehead, firing and blowing him back, Delta screaming in pain as he hit a wall, the Another RideWatch opping out of his chest as he returned to his Orphnoch form, his body becoming lit up with blue flames.

"No... You... YOU-" Dragon screamed, before turning to ash as the other three Orphnoch landed by the pile of sand, staring at it in complete and utter shock, seeing their leader die like that. They then turned their attention to Diend, who was regrouping with Specter and Nishiki. The two Riders vanished, as Diend inserted one more Card, pushing the barrel forward as a tunnel of Cards formed between the Diendriver and the three remaining Orphnoch.

 **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ; DIEND!**

Diend then fired a beam through the tunnel, hitting the three Orphnoch. As the beam hit them, their bodies erupted into blue flames, screaming as they stumbled back from the force of the beam, before it ended. The three Orphnoch collapsed forward, the blue flames shining bright as their bodies became piles of ash. "You're welcome for the help. I'd go help your other friend, she seems to be in quite a pickle." Diend commented, turning and walking off nonchalantly, Loki and Ghoul staring after him, before running to help Rie.

Kamen Rider Surge-On was thrown away from the Horse Orphnoch, who sighed angrily and raised his blade to hit him again. He was then hit with both lightning and shots from the Gan Gun Saber, the three regrouping as the Horse Orphnoch leaned on it's blade, staring them down silently. As this happened, a new figure arrived... Carried by another.

" _Kiba! Get away from them! They are good!_ " A Wolf Orphnoch arrived, carrying... Yusuke. The pair made it over to the others, with the Horse Orphnoch staring at the five without moving, not reacting at all to the Wolf Orphnoch's arrival. "What in the... Who are you?!" Rie murmured, only for the Wolf Orphnoch to switch to his human form... Kaizoku.

"You're an Orphnoch?!" Loki exclaimed, Kaizoku nodding as he turned to face the Horse Orphnoch, who he had called Kiba. "Aye... You can only use the Faiz Gear if you're an Orphnoch." Kaizoku explained, Yusuke coughing in pain as he looked over at Kaizoku, who looked back at him silently, the two sharing a moment, before Kaizoku turned to face the Horse Orphnoch.

"Kiba! You can turn human! It's saf-" Kaizoku began, only to cut off as the Horse Orphnoch suddenly changed to the Spider Orphnoch. "Sawada... What did you do to my friend?!" Kaizoku shouted, crouching down as they all prepared to fight the new Orphnoch, who laughed loudly, much to Kaizoku's chagrin.

" _The Black Order has given me more power... When an Orphnoch perishes, I TAKE THEIR PLACE!_ " The Spider Orphnoch laughed, as Kaizoku stood at his full height... Only for the Faiz Gear to be missing from his person. "Wait... Where's the Faiz Gear?" Rie questioned, Kaizoku and Yusuke turning as Kaizoku began to explain quickly.

 _Two Hoppers stood infront of a cell in the basement of Smart Brain, holding their red rifles close to them. Yusuke sat in the cell against the wall, refusing the cot, and stared at the wall... Thinking about how easily he was captured. "I let them catch me so easily... Maybe that guy was right... If I can't even protect myself from one Another Rider... " Yusuke trailed off, clenching his fists._

 _The Hoppers in front of his cell turned, only to see a red blade cut into them, destroying them as Kamen Rider Faiz arrived, Yusuke looking up. "Who... " Yusuke wondered aloud, as the Rider cut the bars apart with the Faiz Edge. Yusuke took a step forward, only for Faiz to point the Faiz Edge at him._

 _"Are you Yusuke Hagashima, Kamen Rider Vrains of the Victory Crew?" Faiz asked, with Yusuke nodding. "Come on. Your friends have been looking for you." Faiz ordered, leading him out of the cell and to the main center of the prison room, where a bunch of chains and such lay about the table. Yusuke noticed his Build gear on the table, going to it and grabbing it quickly. He also noticed two extra things ; the Faiz RideWatch, and a Lost Bottle version of the Dragon Full Bottle._

 _He took both of them, shoving them into his pocket as he went to follow Faiz... Only to see the Snake Orphnoch standing in their way. "You... "Kaizoku murmured, gripping his Faiz Edge as the Snake Orphnoch clenched their fist, before charging forward and punching Faiz across the room, Kaizoku being forced to fly back in surprise. "That strength!"_

 _"YOU KILLED MAKOTO! WE WERE... WE WERE GOING TO LEAVE THIS WORLD BEHIND!" Snake shouted, running forward as he grabbed one of the Hopper's rifle from the ground, using the bladed side to slice down on the Faiz Gear, a loud crack being heard as Kaizoku detransformed, going flying back._

 _Snake laughed, reaching behind him and then returning, a RideWatch in his hand. It then suddenly pulsed with purple energy, becoming the Another Faiz RideWatch. "It worked like they said... NOW DIE!" Snake shouted, holding out the RideWatch and clicking it in, shoving it into his chest as his body pulsed violently._

 _ **FAIZ**_

 _The Orphnoch was transformed into Kaijin Rider Another Faiz, roaring wildly as Kaizoku got to his feet, supported by Yusuke. "Damn... What do we do?!" Yusuke shouted, Kaizoku sighing as he suddenly changed... Into the Wolf Orphnoch. Yusuke reacted with shock, only to see Riotroopers enter and charge towards the pair._

 _Yusuke raised his foot, kicking a Riotrooper away from the Wolf Orphnoch, only to be backhanded by another. Yusuke stumbled back, only for Kaizoku to turn and grab onto Yusuke, smashing through the wall and leaving, lunging out of the side of the Smart Brain building, with Another Faiz laughing before giving chase._

Yusuke finished, taking out the Another Faiz RideWatch. He looked up at the Spider Orphnoch, who held out the Kaixa RideWatch, clicking it in. "And now we're here... With Another Faiz on our tails." Yusuke added, before Another Faiz landed next to the transforming Spider Orphnoch. As Another Faiz arrived though, his foot kicked something towards the group.

 **KAIXA**

Another Kaixa cackled, Another Faiz nodding as the two approached the Riders. Only to be hit back by a flying Pegature, bouncing off them, before landing back in the mirror on Hanshakara's phone, as both him and Akimoto approached the scene. As they did, Akimoto stooped and picked up what had been kicked towards them.

"So, you came to help out anyways... I've been where you are. You want to be a Kamen Rider, but your dream blocks that out." Akimoto spoke quietly, looking at the thing he had picked up, and then at the broken Faiz Gear on the Wolf Orphnoch's waist, the latter turning back into Kaizoku. "Huh?" Kaizoku murmured, confused.

"And you're right. You can quit being a Kamen Rider after this battle. But one thing we never got to finish what we were telling you earlier. Being a Kamen Rider is fate... Whether the people around you, or even the Riders themselves, want to accept that fact." Akimoto nodded, taking the broken belt off of Kaizoku's waist and holding up what he had found off the ground ; The Another Delta RideWatch, jamming it into the broken Driver.

The broken Faiz Gear shined, before shifting into the Delta Gear. Akimoto looked it over, before handing it back to Kaizoku. "Fight with us." Akimoto requested, Kaizoku looking down at the belt before nodding, taking it and putting it on as Yusuke held out the Faiz RideWatch, taking out his own Build Driver and his main two Full Bottles. Hanshakara held his Advent Deck close to his chest, as Akimoto held out both RideWatches. Kaizoku unplugged the Delta Phone, raising it to his mouth.

"HENSHIN!" The four shouted, as the V-Buckle formed on Hanshakara's waist. Hanshakara slid the Advent Deck in, holding out one hand. Yusuke plugged both Bottles into his Driver, turning the crank quickly as sparks covered his body. Kaizoku shouted the phrase into the Delta Phone, slamming it into the Driver, as Akimoto put both RideWatches into his Jikuu Driver and spun it.

 **MOLE! DRILL! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? THE SPINNING DIGGER! MOLEDRILL! YEAH!**

 **COMPLETE!**

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y! ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

The white lines went up and around Kaizoku, forming his armor as Kamen Rider Victory watched red lines go up his body, before solidifying into the Faiz Armor, with the visor reading ' Faizu '. The armor of Kamen Rider Venture reflected itself onto Hanshakara, transforming him as the four stood together.

The Snap-Riders formed, pumping out the Mole and Drill armor halves, but refused to slam them into Yusuke, who was struggling with his lack of a Hazard Level. He reached his arms forward and back, grabbing the halves and pulling them onto himself, steam flying from his armor as he cried out in pain, Surge-On and Ghoul looking over in concern, Victory spreading his arms as Kamen Rider Delta stood with him.

"Let's set sail to Victory together!" Akimoto shouted, Delta pushing aside his arm spread. "I'll finish you quick." Kaizoku threatened, raising one thumb in a joking jester. The group then took off running, roaring, at Another Faiz and Another Kaixa, the two snapping as reinforcements arrived, made up of the Rose Orphnoch and Riotroopers, the two sides clashing.

Ghoul flew past three Riotroopers, kicking them aside as Surge-On blasted four of them down with the Gashacon Blaster, before she crouched and turned, firing at three others that ran at them from behind. Ghoul then circled around, kicking another that was going for her from behind. Brook landed by her, Rie panting as Brook patted her on the back.

"UP!" Venture shouted, as Sieg raised his axe upwards and slashed a Riotrooper., Venture then turning and slashing another. "You are an excellent warrior, Sieg!" Venture called out, with Loki panting as he grouped up with him. "Y-Yeah! Look out!" Sieg shouted, as both swung for a group of Riotroopers charging for them. As their weapons touched, the electricity from the guitar axe spread to the lance, letting it send out an electrified drill-like attack through the group, destroying them as the two stared, before looking at each other.

Yusuke fell to one knee, forcing two Riotroopers away, before being kicked onto his back. He looked up, seeing the Rose Orphnoch step over him and then kick him in the side repeatedly, much to Yusuke's chagrin. Yusuke then forced the Orphnoch back, staggering to his feet as he remembered the Dragon Lost Bottle, taking it out and holding it in one hand painfully.

"AH!" He shouted, his hand tightening around it in pain, before he crushed the Lost Bottle. As this happened, Nebula Gas left it, flowing out of the broken capsule and going into Vrains, the sparking ending as he looked down at his own body. "My... My Hazard Level's going back up!" He gasped, punching the Rose Orphnoch in the chest and forcing it away, gasping for air.

"Hah... YOU FOOL!" Yusuke shouted, gripping his chest as he ran forward, kicking aside Riotroopers that got in his way as he gunned for the Rose Orphnoch. He got to the monster, kicking it repeatedly in the gut, forcing it to back up as he kept up his attack, with the Rose Orphnoch having nowhere to go. "Now... Let's go!"Yusuke shouted, as he turned the crank on his Driver once more.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

Yusuke lunged forward, diving into the ground as the Rose Orphnoch looked around in confusion. Yusuke then lunged up from the ground, his foot sticking out as it slammed into the Orphnoch, driving it back several feet, before he suddenly went through it, landing behind it as the monster exploded into blue flames, turning to ash on the ground.

Delta jumped past Victory, hitting Another Kaixa back as Victory punched Another Faiz in the jaw. The two Riders then backed up, stepping forward and kicking both Another Riders back. Delta rushed forward with Victory backing him, the two punching the Another Riders in the torso nonstop, the Another Riders eventually forming corrupted versions of their weapons, a corrupt Faiz Phone and a corrupt Kaixa Phone.

As they tried to fire, Victory put his hands over the barrels of both of them. They shined, as Victory grabbed them and pulled them out of the Another Riders' hands, looking down at them as they became strange phone-like devices resembling the Faiz Phone, with a strange jingle coming from them as they were shown.

 **FAIZ PHONE X!**

He shrugged, putting them into gun mode and firing on the Another Riders, Delta joining in with the Delta Blaster. The Another Riders were forced backwards, growling in anger as they both stepped back, their bodies sparking weakly with blue flames flickering amongst them. Delta then looked over at Victory, before activating his finisher, firing a white drill over Another Kaixa, holding him in place. Victory did the same, a red drill holding Another Faiz in place as he attached the rocket device to his foot, with Delta lunging upwards. Victory soon joined him, spinning his Jikuu Driver again.

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

 **FINISH TIME! FAIZ! EXCEED TIME CRUSH!**

The Riders soared into the drills, going through their targets as they both exploded, with the Faiz and Delta logos floating over the fiery remains. Delta and Victory then turned to each other, before he looked down at the Faiz Phone X in Victory's hands. "Whoa... Phones of my old phone!" Kaizoku realized, with Victory sighing happily.

LATER

"Why are you so down, Yusuke?" Rie asked, as the pair sat on the back end of the Victory Sailer, looking at the World of Faiz harbor they had been at as they flew off. They had finished the fight and returned to their ship, with Kaizoku deciding that he wanted to stay as Kamen Rider Delta, to protect the World he had been born in, as it was his fate.

"Well... That guy was really cool. But, I can be happy that I got my Hazard Level back atleast." Yusuke realized, sighing happily as the Victory Sailer entered the Time Stream, flying through it. Fortune floated by the panel, before turning dramatically, their wings flapping happily as their voice went to a booming tone.

" **NEXT IS THE WORLD OF GROWING WAR! THE SENGOKU WAR IS RISING AGAIN! BUT WHO STANDS IN IT'S PATH?!** " Fortune boomed, the Riders laughing at the dramatic tone as Hanshakara heard the mention of war, remembering his old World's war. "It'll be just like home... "

WORLD OF GAIM

"Thank you for another day of peace!" The civilian spoke, as people walked around calmly with Inves, as if they had found some sort of peace treaty. A sign on a building read ' EUTHANIZATION? GET OUTTA HERE! SUPPORT PEACE BY GIVING UP ANY EUTHANIZABLE ORGANISMS TO THE INVES FOOD ORGANIZATION! '.

However, a single man with an old German jacket stood atop an old dancing stage, holding a Sengoku Driver and a Budou Lockseed. He sighed at the sign, putting it on as he noticed a group of Byakko Inves approaching him, wearing police uniforms. He held out the Sengoku Driver, the faceplate of Kamen Rider Ryugen on it.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY!

"I'm Gundan... This peace we have is fake, y'know."

Kamen Rider Ryugen ducked a shot as Another Baron and Another Gaim swung over his head.

"The name's Pari. Akimoto and I go way back!"

Victory and Diend punch each other in a quarry, before Kamen Rider Venture stands alongside Ryugen.

"War and peace are always needed! They both must exist!"

ADVENTURE 7 ; THE SENGOKU WAR'S VICTOR!


	7. Adventure 7 : The Sengoku War's Victor!

ADVENTURE 7 : THE SENGOKU WAR'S VICTOR!

A man stood outside of a fruit parlor, whistling to himself quietly. The sun was rising, and shining down upon the great city of Zawame. The man then stopped, raising and taking a bite of an apple, smiling as he chewed it. He then looked over as a man on a bicycle went past, waving to him. The apple-eating man waved after him, yelling out his name.

"Hello, Gundan!" The man waved. The bicyclist, Gundan Shuki, was smiling as he pedaled down the sidewalk, going past people who waved to him calmly. Gundan grinned on the outside, waving hello to everyone he recognized as he approached a garage by the end of a street. As he reached it, he quickly got off his bicycle and entered, calling out.

"Hello!" Gundan cheered, the lights coming on to reveal a single man, sitting in a chair with a bowler cap covering his eyes. Surrounding him were locked cabinets, with copies of basic Lockseeds covering the insides of them. The man then stood, taking off, and throwing, his bowler cap, revealing Lock Dealer Sid.

"Hello... Urchin." Sid commented, standing as he walked over to Gundan. Gundan stared back at him, his cheeriness now gone. "I try and lighten the mood. And you act like I just killed your kitten." Gundan replied, Sid's eyes narrowing. The Lock Dealer grabbed Gundan by the arm, shoving him as he stared him down in a deadly fashion.

Gundan then took out a Sengoku Driver with the Ryugen faceplate on the end, putting it on as he stared Sid down. "Don't make this hard... You and I both know the Black Order will do no good for this city. They're worse than Yggdrasill!" Gundan shouted, Sid laughing as he put on his Genesis Driver, laughing. "Yet they pay more than this city can pay in kindness. Capitalism is a cruel mistress." Sid commented, holding out his Cherry Energy Lockseed as Gundan brought out the Budou Lockseed. "Henshin!" Both shouted, isnerting their Locks and activating their Drivers.

 **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA!**

 **SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!**

As both Arms descended onto the Riders, they opened fire on each other, Sid with the Sonic Arrow and Gundan with the Budou Ryuhou. The two ran at each other, rolling past as they got to one knee, turning and firing, making a lot of ruckus as people outside turned, looking at the building curiously.

Ryugen grabbed onto the Sonic Arrow, staring atr Sigurd as they stood close to each other. "You bastard... Yggdrasill and the Black Order are one and the same! A vicious organization!" Gundan shouted, kicking him back and blasting him in the stomach. Sigurd staggered back, falling to one knee with his head slumped over... Only to laugh and stand, firing arrow after arrow at Ryugen, sending him flying back.

Outside, people stared at the garage door, confused, as the metal on it burst open, with Ryugen being thrown outside and landing on his stomach, groaning in pain as he tried to stand, failing. Sigurd walked out after him, launching his arrows calmly. "Die. Die. Die." Sid murmured, grinning inside of his helmet as the shots continued... Only for a shield to suddenly intercept them.

"Oi... Picking on someone weaker isn't nice, y'know." Hanshakara commented, holding out his Shield Vent. With him was Vrains Giraffe-Cannon and Victory Ryuki Armor. Sigurd sighed, before raising the Sonic Arrow again. "You morons... GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sid shouted, running forward as he fired more arrows.

Victory and Vrains ducked behind the shield as Venture held it up, Ryugen watching them before getting behind it aswell. The four waited as Sigurd got closer, before Venture and Vrains broke from cover, lunging and grabbing onto Sigurd, shoving him back. As Sid slid back, Gundan fired on the New Genesis Rider, joined by Victory with the VictoCrusher. As he fired, Victory noted that Gundan was firing in a very novice manner, holding the gun with both hands and pulling the trigger nonstop.

Sigurd took the hits, laughing quietly as he fell to one knee. "No matter what you morons do... I've always got backup on the way! Black Order guy!" Sid shouted, stepping back. A familiar blue and black Rider arrived, aiming the Diendriver at Victory, who glared at them coldly. Gundan moved to the side with Vrains as they continued to fire, with Venture beginning to fight Sigurd up close.

"Pari... Why are you with the Black Order after what they did to our future?!" Victory shouted, Diend shaking his head. The two stared each other down coldly, as Victory took out the Ryuki RideWatch and held out the Faiz RideWatch, clicking it in and sliding it in, with Diend raising his gun as Victory prepared to spin his Driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~! ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE! FAIZ~!**

"To win!" As the red lines formed on him and slammed down, Pari opened fire on him, the shots being blocked by the armor forming. Pari opened fire as Victory drew both Faiz Phone Xs, running forward as he fired back. Both sides' shots pinged off of each other, Pari rolling as Victory tried kicking him.

"Your future is not mine anymore!" Pari shouted, standing and firing at Victory, only for his shots to be countered by Victory's own gunfire. Pari then sighed, taking out two RideCards as he spin-kicked Victory away from him, after the heroic Rider tried to charge at Diend. "Let's see you handle these guys!" Pari shouted, inserting both cards and aiming the gun upwards, firing.

 **KAMENRIDE ; ZANGETSU! BARON!**

Zangetsu Melon Arms, and Baron Banana Arms, formed in front of Pari, with Zangetsu drawing out the Musou Saber at his waist as the two charged at Victory. Baron was the first to reach him, slashing him across the chest. Victory staggered back, firing at them as Zangetsu raised his Melon Defender, blocking the shots.

Meanwhile, Sigurd was forced to backflip over a bench as Venture and Vrains chased him, Gundan firing from afar. "He's too fast!" Gundan shouted, Venture scoffing as Vrains slid to one knee, firing up at the running Sigurd. Sigurd took the hits, falling against a wall as he gripped his chestplate, the Genesis Driver reacting oddly. "They're overworking the core... Bastards!" Sid shouted, before being met by a lunging Venture.

"Have at thee!" Venture shouted, diving past Sigurd and rolling to his feet, swinging his lance outwards as Sigurd parried it with his Sonic Arrow. The two Riders paced, staring at each other, before Sigurd kicked Venture away... Just in time to be hit in the back by gunfire. Vrains and Ryugen quickly ran to Venture, the three standing together as Sigurd's Genesis Driver began to smoke. Sigurd collapsed, as he groaned in pain. "No... NO!"

The three watched the odd event, before suddenly being distracted as Diend kicked Victory into the area, Zangetsu and Baron now gone as Victory rolled. "Hm. I wonder if you've told your compatriots what truly happens while collecting the RideWatches?" Pari asked, as he blasted Victory's torso some more.

"Shut... UP!" Akimoto screamed, staggering to his feet and hurling himself at Pari. Diend held out his hand, backhanding Akimoto to the ground. Venture quickly rushed over to his captain's side, aiming his lance at Diend as he dragged Akimoto back slowly, with Diend approaching slowly. "Ah... I guess I'll tell them for you!" Pari shouted, before continuing.

"RideWatches are a double edged sword! As long as they exist, so does the Black Order. Their history... Is forever connected!" Pari cackled, Venture and Vrains freezing. Ryugen, however, took the chance and blasted Diend, only making him stumble.

"So whenever your crew gains a new RideWatch, you are saving the Black Order!" Pari revealed, Victory fully stopping as he lowered his head, much to the dismay of Vrains and Venture. "Boss... " Hanshakara murmured, while Yusuke was silent in shock. Ryugen saw this, sighing as he held out another Lockseed, clicking it and putting it into his Sengoku Driver, pushing the blade down as he dove at Diend.

 **MANGO ARMS! KNIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

Ryugen Mango Arms swung the hammer down at Diend, who stepped back as if the air around him was water, spinning easily around before shooting Ryugen a few times, forcing the Sengoku Rider to back away. Diend sighed, snapping his fingers twice. "Oh well. I've done what I need to do." Diend laughed, backing up as he aimed the Diendriver at Akimoto.

"2068 can't wait much longer, Akky! I'd get to those RideWatches pretty quickly. The Black Order doesn't like people who disobey." Pari mocked, before turning and grabbing Sid. The two then ran out of the area, heading down an alleyway. Vrains gave chase, only to stop as he noticed they were gone, disappearing down the passage.

LATER

"Hey! You're shaking the boat!" Yusuke shouted, as Akimoto was shoved against the wall, Hanshakara staring at him coldly as Sieg and Rie stood with him. The others were currently talking to the Rider they had picked up, Gundan, about what was going on in this World. Sieg leaned forward, his face covered with confusion, as Rie looked conflicted watching this confrontation play out.

"The RideWatches hold the lives of the Black Order?!" Sieg shouted, with Akimoto staring at him with shame covering his face, before nodding reluctantly. Hanshakara growled, grabbing his shirt and shoving him towards the railing of the Victory Sailer, following him as Sieg stepped back in shock at this.

"So... You've been saving the people we fight?! That's what the RideWatches really are?!" Hanshakara accused, Akimoto remaining silent as he looked up at his friend. Akimoto then stood upright, Hanshakara staring him down. "Why... Why do you keep tools that go against your goals?!" Sieg murmured, his voice shaky, as Akimoto looked over and took a few steps towards him, clenching his fists.

"Because it's the only way to defeat the Black Order! If I don't, they remain in power!" Akimoto shouted, Hanshakara getting in his way again. "So you're willing to place people's lives on it like that?! Fueling the enemy is the same as being on their side!" Hanshakara retorted, shoving Akimoto as the pirate rider shoved him back.

"Do not compare me to the allies of the Black Order!" Akimoto shouted, as Sieg and Rie backed up, staring at their two friends arguing. "Then don't be like them!" Hanshakara shouted, as Akimoto growled and reached for his Jikuu Driver, pulling it out with the Victory RideWatch. Hanshakara stared at him coldly, before stepping forward. "Do it." Hanshakara ordered, Akimoto staring at him angrily.

Elsewhere aboard the Victory Sailer, Gundan leaned over a balcony and looked out over the Zawame City Harbor. He was standing away from the fight, looking at his city as people walked alongside Inves at the harbor edge. He then clenched his fist, punching the boat side as he turned away from the sight, leaning against the railing.

"False peace... Sickening! This isn't real peace, y'know!" Gundan shouted, Yusuke working on a can-like object next to him. "Really? Then... What is it?" Yusuke murmured, peeking over the edge to look at what he saw. Gundan took out his Lockseeds, looking them over. "My friend... He believed in true peace. Where the two sides weren't just forced to be with each other... They actually came together on their own, for a union of power." Gundan explained, Yusuke nodding as he remembered the Civil War from his World.

The two nodded, before Gundan looked towards Hanshakara and Akimoto. The two continued to stare at each other, dead silent. "What's wrong with them?" Gundan inquired, as Yusuke looked up from his work with a sigh. "They're arguing about the true power of RideWatches. Apparently, they can fuel the Black Order when he uses them." Yusuke explained, Gundan nodding as he looked on in confusion.

"But... They're still fighting for peace, right?" Gundan asked, Yusuke nodding slowly. "Yeah, but it isn't that simple. Hanshakara and Akimoto have a different version of peace, and different experiences with it, I guess. Hanshakara wants the right amount of peace... And Akimoto wants to beat the Black Order as fast as possible." Yusuke explained once more, with Gundan nodding his head in reply as they watched Akimoto being shoved back by Hanshakara, who quickly left the boat in frustration.

"So, anyways, wanna know about the thing I'm working on- Gundan?" Yusuke began, only to stop halfway as he looked around. Gundan was gone, walking quickly after Hanshakara and putting his Sengoku Driver on. "That can't be good... " Yusuke murmured, as Brook got to his feet from the bow, having been playing his guitar.

ZAWAME CITY

After the Black Order took over Zawame, they quickly had an alliance with the organization known as Yggdrasill, using them as their main Rider-tech development group while they provided them with ways to control the Zawame populace for Ryoma's experiments, aswell as getting scientists from all different Worlds to work for him, giving him different kinds of genius.

A group of scientists sat in a room, surrounded by Kurokage Shin Troopers. The troopers, instead of their normal spear weapons, aimed human rifles at the scientists' heads. The brilliant workers were sweating nervously, their eyes flickering around to each other as they sat around a business table, with the Yggdrasill logo plastered on the breast of their uniforms. A door at the other end of the room opened, a man entering as he stretched tiredly.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the new mandatory meeting!" The man, Sengoku Ryoma, announced. The scientists nodded their heads forcefully, as the Kurokage Shin Troopers forced their heads down and let them up with the barrel of the guns put to their heads. Ryoma laughed at this, going to the end of the table. At the end of the table were two things ; Pari, and a man in a prison uniform with handcuffs on his hands and feet.

"Hmph. You wanted the World Breaker?" Pari asked, standing as he held his Diendriver in one hand. Ryoma smiled, clasping his hands together by of his face and walking over, patting the Rider on the shoulder. He then went to the prisoner, crouching infront of him and looking at his face.

The man's hair was shaggy and unkempt, covering most of his face. His body structure was massive, giving the impression that he was full of strength and more brawn than brains. The man raised his head slightly, staring into Ryoma's eyes. His face was full of torture and torment, looking similar ot that of Gundan.

"Now, now! My wonderfully brilliant colleagues. How have the projects been going?" Ryoma turned, ignoring the prisoner as he lowered his head once more. He walked over to the scientists, as Pari looked on silently from the back. He then pointed at one of the scientists, an older man, and the Trooper watching him let him stand, pulling him up rather roughly.

"T-The Full Bottles are completed, sir! B-But the other thing you've asked for was finished before schedule, so we'll-" The scientist answered, only for Ryoma to hold up a hand to silence him. "That's fine! I'll take it now!" Ryoma shouted, the scientist staring. "B-But you said you'd only need it if the populace went wild! Sid only faced off one rogue citizen!" The scientist retorted, Ryoma sighing as he continued to hold his hand up.

"I asked for you to be silent... Trooper." Ryoma ordered, the Kurokage Trooper clicking the safety off. Seconds later, the scientist's body fell to the side, landing on the floor behind the other scientists as they gasped in horror, some beginning to cry. The prisoner raised his head slightly, staring at the dead man's body, before letting a small grin show on his face, exposing yellowed teeth.

"Damn old man... Loved to use the shock collar on me." The prisoner scoffed, raising his head higher. "Can't wait to kill you again, though... That'll be fun." The prisoner spoke loudly, his face exposed... to show Kaito Kumon. Ryoma smiled, walking over and patting his shoulder, before punching him and knocking him off the chair. "Threats are not appreciated, dead man. You're lucky we haven't killed your little friend." Ryoma mocked, Kaito looking up at him from the floor as Pari looked on silently.

"Now then!" Ryoma exclaimed, turning as he clapped his hands, a smile on his face as he looked at the other scientists. "This is just the old crowd, yes? I've decided we need to be more in touch with the times, if you know what I mean?" Ryoma commented, patting one of their shoulders as he exited, the safeties all clicking off as Pari looked away, Kaito closing his eyes as the sound of screams and gunfire filled the room.

As Ryoma left the room, he walked past a woman in all green. She looked to be about Pari's age, and was staring at the room he left silently. Pari left next, stopping as he saw the woman. The two locked eyes, staring each other down, before she let out a quiet scoff and turned, crossing her arms as she began to walk away. Pari stared after her, before taking a step... And being punched down by a new figure, suddenly in the hallway to protect the woman.

"Hands off." A new voice said, with a Rider standing before him. The Rider resembled a shark, with mainly blue armor going over an undersuit with red details. On his waist was a dull Jikuu Driver, along with a coin-like piece overtop of it. The Rider grabbed Pari's arm, yanking him to his feet and staring into his eyes with strange yellow visor eyes.

"Neptune. Back off." Pari threatened, showing his Diendriver as the Rider, Kamen Rider Neptune, glared at him. "Only if you back off the Queen." Neptune argued, Pari staring before nodding. The shark Rider then stepped back, letting him pass. As Pari did, he turned to shoot off one remark at the Rider... Only to find him gone, a puddle left in his wake as the gun Rider sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile, Ryoma entered an elevator and went down it, Kamen Rider Neptune joining him in it and handing him something from behind. "A parting gift from the Workshop, all upgraded as you requested from your first use of it." Neptune explained shortly, Ryoma nodding as he looked down to see the Gaim AnotherWatch in his hand, laughing, before stopping as he heard a crash from above him.

ELSEWHERE IN ZAWAME CITY

Hanshakara walked past a dance stage, shoving past humans and Inves alike. As he did this, people stared at him as if he was flipping them all off, giving rude stares. Their stares, however, made them completely ignore Gundan trailing the man, following him as the dancing team on the stage wrapped up their song, beginning to start another one.

Hanshakara went to an alleyway, where he was grabbed from behind by Gundan. Hanshakara turned quickly, raising a hand to slap whoever had grabbed him, only to see Gundan hold out a hand to pacify him. Hanshakara lowered his hand, grunting as he turned away, beginning to walk again as the Beat Rider followed.

"What do you want." Hanshakara growled, as he reached the end of the alleyway, looking out of it with Gundan next to him. The two fell silent as they saw three Inves playing with a young boy, who cheered happily as he bounced around with them, before all three fell in the grass field they were in, laughing and waving their arms around.

"... This isn't real peace. And you know it." Gundan stated, Hanshakara sighing as he nodded. "Fake peace isn't peace... It's just another way to wage war." Hanshakara continued for him, Gundan smiling as he patted him on the shoulder. Hanshakara then sighed, taking out his Advent Deck and looking down at it with somber eyes.

"If this was my world... We could fight more easily for our freedom." Hanshakara complained, putting both hands in his pockets. Gundan listened to this, and then stepped up next to him. "And if this was Akimoto's world, he could fight more easily for freedom." Gundan countered, Hanshakara turning and staring at him in confusion, leading to Gundan continuing.

"His RideClocks or whatever, they give the Black Order more power, right? Well, what if he doesn't have any other choice?" Gundan asked, Hanshakara falling quiet as he thought about the question. "It's probably harder for him to take that burden upon himself than it is for you to accept working with him." Gundan finished, Hanshakara remembering their argument.

"... You have a point." Hanshakara finally answered, looking over at Gundan as he held up a thumbs up, smiling. The Mirror Rider smiled back faintly, holding up a thumb in agreement. "I remember when my older friend first taught me about this kind of thing... It was the day before he got captured." Gundan explained, closing his eyes as he remembered that day...

 _"Kaito, quick!" Gundan called, whispering as an explosion shook the area. Gundan fell back onto his rump, Kamen Rider Baron standing over him as he pierced a Kurokage Trooper's Driver with his Banaspear, joined by Kamen Rider Knuckle. The two Armored Riders were engaged in a fight with Kurokage Troopers, fighting while protecting Gundan._

 _"GUNDAN!" Kaito shouted, as he quickly turned. Gundan ducked in fear, as the Banaspear went over his head and slashed a Kurokage Trooper's arm, sending the soldier flying back as he detransformed. "These guys are too easy... Zack! Stay on guard!" Kaito shouted, spinning around as he slashed two more Kurokage Troopers._

 _"Aye, sir!" Zack shouted, running onto a wheel-chair ramp nearby them and leaping off it, punching two Kurokage Troopers as he landed, kneeling. He then stood, spinning around and smacking four of them back. After this move, he went to chase down two of the four, the other two being handled by Kaito. As this happened, though, a trio of figures approached from behind._

 _Zack turned, just in time to be blasted by three arrows from the first figure. Knuckle was sent flying against a wall, the figure revealed to be Another Gaim, now holding a Sonic Arrow. With him were Kamen Riders Sigurd and Tyrant, using Cherry Energy Arms and Lemon Energy Arms respectively. The two Genesis Riders aimed their own Sonic Arrows, firing at Baron._

 _Kaito grabbed onto Gundan, leaping back as they narrowly avoided the arrows. The two landed, backing up as they stared down the trio. Kaito looked over to find Zack, only seeing Kurokage Troopers dragging his unconscious body away from the scene. "Tch... Dammit!" Kaito grunted, pushing Gundan behind him as Tyrant and Sigurd charged._

 _Baron ducked past Tyrant, kicking Sigurd in the gut. He then turned, slicing Tyrant and knocking him back. "Hah! Even with the Genesis Drivers, you stand no chance against me!" Kaito mocked, turning. As if on cue, he was hit by a quintet of blasts from the Sonic Arrow, sending him flying against a wall. Another Gaim walked forward, Helheim cracks forming around him as vines slithered out of them, holding him to the wall._

 _"Gundan... RUN!" Kaito screamed, as Tyrant ripped his Driver off, detransforming him. Another Gaim looked over, smiling, as Gundan stared in horror at the scene, his eyes wide with utter shock. A. Gaim took a step forward, only for Gundan to turn and practically flash away, sprintign as fast as his legs could._

Gundan shivered, holding his arms as he thought back to the incident. Hanshakara noticed this, looking over as he patted his back awkwardly, looking around as the two species continued to interact calmly with one another. Their moment, however, was interrupted as a loud boom was heard from down the street.

DOWN THE STREET

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

Vrains, in his MoleDrill mode, kicked three Kurokage Shin Troopers across a park field. The Troopers went sailing past Kamen Rider Surge-On Level 2, who was using the Gashacon Blaster to send five of the Troopers sailing over a railing. Inves and human alike ran from the park, screaming in horror.

"Let's keep it up. Gotta find the thing Akimoto talked about." Rie reminded Yusuke, who nodded in response. The two had been sent out by Akimoto to find the Gaim RideWatch, and had intercepted a group of Kurokage Shin Troopers attacking a fruit cart, which led to them stepping in to help protect it.

"Sir, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, turning. The man's fruit cart, while knocked over, was still intact. The worker, a man with black hair and black eyebrows, stood to thank them... Revealed to be Kiyojiro Bando. The man smiled at them, bowing his head in thanks as Surge-On finished off the last of the Troopers.

"Thank you, sirs." Kiyojiro thanked, Surge-On freezing awkwardly as Vrains did the same, both staring as Kiyojiro fished around for something on his cart. As he did this, the two Riders looked at each other silently, both wondering if he had really just said that. While Surge-On's suit wasn't very descriptive, it did have a skirt and other feminine details.

"Here." Kiyojiro held out something to Vrains as he turned, Yusuke looking to see that it was the Gaim RideWatch. He took it from the fruit salesman's hands, looking it over to see that it was perfectly fine with no damage done to it. Yusuke raised his head, quickly nodding in thanks, and turned to leave... Only to growl. "Diend."

"Yo." Kamen Rider Diend stood, aiming the Diendriver leisurely at Surge-On's head. Rie had frozen, shaking in terror as Pari laughed jovially. "Let her go!" Vrains shouted, Kiyojiro watching from behind the Build Rider. Pari merely laughed more, taking out a dull-gray version of a Pandora Panel. He then tossed it up, backing away as he kicked Rie towards Vrains.

Yusuke quickly went forward, catching her and the Panel, as he glared at Diend. Diend smiled inside of his helmet, tossing the Diendriver up and catching it. "Some more Bottles for ya. See you found the Gaim RideWatch. I'd destroy it, to stop those Black Order bastards from having anymore power than they need." Pari suggested, as Yusuke cocked his head to one side.

"We'll do what we see fit. Besides, isn't it a bit cruel to call your bosses ' Bastards ' ?" Yusuke asked, Pari scoffing as he looked down at the Diendriver. "Oh, poor poor Yusuke. Everyone serves their purpose, to a point. It just depends on when their purpose runs out, if you catch my drift." Pari retorted, though there seemed to be a tang of resentment in his voice when he said this.

"Bullshit! I won't let you get away that easily!" Yusuke shouted, taking off a pair of Bottles from the panel as Pari chuckled. "Let's grow you more, then... " Pari trailed off, taking out two RideCards as Yusuke inserted the two new Full Bottles, one resembling a pair of horns while the other resembled a cloud.

 **AKUMA! CLOUD! BEST MATCH!**

"Henshin!" Yusuke shouted, turning the crank quickly. Snap-Riders formed around him, pumping out one half that resembled a demon, having claws along his finger and chain shackles on both the hand and foot of the half. The other half, meanwhile, resembled a white cloud, having round shoulders and a cloud-like shield on the arm of that half. The halves then flew back, slamming into Yusuke as steam flew from the seams.

 **ARE YOU READY? THE DEMONIC STORM! AKUCLOUD! YEAH!**

Pari sighed, inserting both Cards. Once he inserted the first of the pair, he then pushed the barrel forward, exposing the logo to reveal the Accel logo. Next, he inserted a second card, with the logo being revealed as the Chaser logo. He then aimed the Diendriver forward, firing it.

 **KAMENRIDE ; ACCEL! CHASER!**

Accel and Chaser formed, Chaser gripping the Shingou Axe as Accel held the Engine Blade. "Rie! Get Kiyojiro to safety!" Yusuke shouted, as Surge-On nodded, firing a few shots at the two bike Riders, before taking Kiyojiro by the arm and running off through the park, away from the fight that was about to take place.

Accel and Chaser sprinted forward, Vrains doing the same as Pari fired shots from behind the two. As he ran, Yusuke raised the shield arm and blocked the shots, protecting him until he reached his two close quarters combatants. He pulled the shield arm back, raising his foot and kicking into Accel's chest, driving him back, before turning and backhanding Chaser away from him. The shackle chains seemed to heat up as he swung his arm and leg around, the chains turning orange and whipping around, hitting the two Riders and burning them, forcing them to retreat a bit.

"Bastard... KILL HIM!" Pari shouted, the two Riders nodding as they ran forward, attempting to slash him. As their weapons came down, they were stopped by a puffy cloud-like object forming in the way. Their weapons slashed into it, becoming stuck in it, as if stuck in taffy. As the two Riders fought hard to pull their weapons free, Vrains turned his crank slowly, savoring the moment.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

The cloud then poofed, the two Riders staggering back as they had been trying to pull. This gave Vrains the chance to step forward, a ball of fire forming on his arm and rolling down it, going between a horn design on his wrist as he punched the two, the fireball flying into them and sending both flying back, exploding as Pari laughed.

"A nice little training session for you... Perfect." Pari commented, tossing his Diendriver up as a dimensional wall formed behind him, going towards him. Vrains took off running towards him, yelling in anger, only to stop short as the wall absorbed Diend, abruptly vanishing afterwards. Yusuke sighed, turning to see Hanshakara and Gundan arrive at the scene.

"Sorry it took us so long... But I found something out." Hanshakara explained, Yusuke looking at him in confusion as Gundan nodded, backing him up. Before he could explain, however, the air was filled with a scream from afar... Rie's scream. The three turned, sprinting off as Hanshakara and Gundan took out their gear.

FURTHER IN THE PARK

"NO!" Another Gaim stood over Surge-On, aiming the Sonic Arrow down... Only to stop and turn, blocking a slash from Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Another Gaim turned, staring Baron down, before kicking his shin and slashing him. The Rider was sent sliding back, holding his side as Kamen Riders Vrains, Venture and Ryugen arrived, with the third of the group seeing Baron and quickly running over to him.

"Kaito!" Gundan shouted, Ryugen and Baron reuniting as Vrains and Venture helped Surge-On stand. "Hey... Kid." Kaito replied, getting to his feet weakly as the five of them regrouped, looking at Another Gaim, who merely laughed and outstretched a hand towards them, before clenching it and pounding on his chest angrily.

" _I am bringing peace to this wasteland of a city! I gave you that Genesis Driver to help me! Took away it's limits, promised you a life better than what you had!_ " Another Gaim, Sengoku Ryoma, screamed. Hanshakara then snapped, pointing at Kaito as he walked forward, before turning to point at Another Gaim.

"That's the reason they were being so docile. You kept one of their Overlords in prison, so they were scared to fight you." Hanshakara explained, Another Gaim growling as Gundan and Kaito nodded, much to the shock of the others. Venture gripped his lance, pointing it forward at Another Gaim as Ryugen, Budou Arms, joined him.

"You did not create peace... You created a silent war on happiness! Peace is something both sides must come together to accept... Even if one side must do what they despise in order to gain it, it must be willingly. You cannot force them!" Hanshakara scolded, Another Gaim growling as he clenched his fists, his body pulsing with power.

"Well-put." Akimoto commented, Brook and Sieg with him, already transformed. Akimoto held the Victory RideWatch in one hand, Vrains tossing him the Gaim RideWatch. "... Once this quest is over, I have made promise after promise to destroy these things." Akimoto continued, Venture staring at him quietly, before nodding. "You'd better." Hanshakara threatened, only for Akimoto to nod in return.

Victory then held out both RideWatches, twisting the faces and clicking them in as his allies gathered behind him. Venture, Ryugen, and Baron stood more at the forefront, as Akimoto inserted both RideWatches, holding out an arm. "Henshin!" He shouted, then spinning the Jikuu Driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER VIKU-TOR-Y~! ARMOR TIME! SOIYA! GAIM!**

Victory's armor formed, only for a large orange ball to drop onto his head from above, engulfing it. The ball then unfolded into the Gaim Armor, covering him as he stepped forward. Another Gaim simply roared, clenching his fists. And throughout the area, roars could be heard. The Riders all turned, seeing Elementary Inves racing towards the park. "Now... Let's set sail to VICTORY!" Akimoto shouted, before charging, with the others doing the same.

Vrains and Loki dove past three Elementary Inves, slicing them. Vrains landed first, turning and whipping a chain around the other Inves near them. Loki then landed, grabbing the other end of the chain and slamming it against his guitar, strumming it. Lightning went along the chain, going to the Inves and shocking them, an explosion occurring as they were destroyed.

Surge-On set three Inves on fire as she ran by them with the Gashacon Blaster in it's Torch Mode, the Inves running right past Brook as he slashed them with his Gan Gun Saber, not letting one by him as he worked diligently and quietly, ending with him turning and slashing a final one down the middle, as Surge-On blasted a final Inves with her Gashacon Blaster in Shotgun Mode.

Baron jumped past Another Gaim, blasting him with his Sonic Arrow. As Another Gaim stumbled to recover, Victory and Venture went in, punching him with both hands as the Sonic Arrow went flying upwards into the air, landing in Victory's hand. The weapon began to alter itself, Victory spinning around as he aimed the same Sonic Arrow, but with the Lockseed slot replaced for a RideWatch slot.

 **VICTORY ARROW!**

Victory and Ryugen, together, fired court martial style at Another Gaim, sending him stumbling back into slashes by Venture and Baron, the two Riders forcing the Another Rider into the area between them. As this happened, Another Gaim screamed out in rage. He hurled his cleaver weapon out randomly, hitting the Genesis Driver and detransforming Kaito, who staggered back. The other three Riders continued to fight, Kaito stepping back as he looked at the scene.

Seconds later, they were joined in the fight by Overlord Baron, slashing Another Gaim as Victory turned and looked him over, before shrugging as he turned back to the fight. "Be happy that you were revived... And live on in peace." Victory murmured, Kaito's monster form nodding as the four Riders charged forward.

Venture roared, reeling back as he hurled his lance forward. Overlord Baron did the same, the two weapons hitting and bouncing back to their owners, Another Gaim staggering into more ranged fire from Victory and Ryugen. Another Gaim finally sank to one knee, growling in rage as Helheim vines began to leave his body, reaching out for things around him.

"Let's finish this quick!" Akimoto shouted, the three others agreeing as Venture withdrew the Final Vent card, inserting it into his lance. Akimoto hit the tops of both RideWatches, spinning his Jikuu Driver again as Ryugen hit the Sengoku Driver's blade three times in quick succession, Overlord Baron preparing his weapon.

 **FINAL VENT!**

 **FINISH TIME! GAIM! SQUASH TIME CRUSH!**

 **BUDOU SPARKING!**

Victory raised his Victory Arrow, energy charging behind it as an orange glow overtook the arrow. Hanshakara, meanwhile, had pegasus' wings fomr behind him as he ran forward with his lance. The lance slash hit first, sending Another Gaim up into the air as vines formed from Overlord Baron. He was then blasted by a purple, Asian dragon-like attack, before finally taking an orange arrow to the chest and exploding, Ryoma hitting the ground and going unconscious as the Another Gaim RideWatch also landed, cracking and then exploding.

The three Riders, four if you count Overlord Baron, then looked at each other. Ryugen then burst out into cheerful glee, Hanshakara and Akimoto joining him as their comrades finished off the fighting with the remaining Elementary Inves summoned by Another Gaim, looking to see their friends laughing madly.

LATER

Kaito Kumon opened a prison cell door, Zack looking up to see his old friend there, climbing to his feet slowly and weakly. Kaito looked down at his old teammate, his eyes watering as he noticed Peko, and the other Team Baron members in this jail, weak and withered, kept unfed. Zack staggered forward, going to Kaito and staring at his face, before collapsing into his arms.

Hanshakara witnessed this as the Victory Sailer took off from the Zawame Harbor, having taken some stuff from the now-abandoned Yggdrasill Tower. With Kaito in charge, Akimoto had decided that the World of Gaim was now liberated from the Black Order. Hanshakara remained at the railing, sighing to himself, only to be joined by Akimoto, who held out a canned drink that they had on the ship. Hanshakara took it, sipping it as Akimoto sipped his own.

"... I'll be straight with you. What you said... It made me think." Akimoto began, Hanshakara looking over curiously. "If I keep fueling the Black Order, I'm mostly helping the problem." Akimoto continued, Hanshakara opening his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Akimoto's next words. "But... I won't stop my quest. Seeing what happens in the future because of the Black Order... I can't let it happen. Never... I'll never let it happen." Akimoto finished, Hanshakara looking over and smiling at him, before rubbing his shoulder.

"That resolve is one for peace." Hanshakara stated, a warm look on his face as Akimoto and Hanshakara shared a laugh, the Victory Sailer entering the time stream as they sailed off to their next adventure, with Fortune in the background spouting off about a ' World with a two in one hero '.

BLACK ORDER WEAPONS FACILITY

Pari walked through the hallways, seeing copies of Kamen Rider Duke standing there, with mass-produced Genesis Drivers and Sonic Arrows to protect the doors they stood by. He simply let out a sigh, remembering the murder he had witnessed earlier and sighed as he turned a hallway, seeing a familiar face standing there.

Through a glass wall, set with row upon row of strange guns aimed at him, was Evolto in his monstrous form, chained and in a glass chamber. The monster's green eyes seemed to pulse as it saw Pari, who continued to walk past it. He had seen this before, it was there every day. As he went by, he noticed Kamen Rider Mad Rogue studying about five different screens, whistling calmly as he approached one final door, with four numbers on it. In front of it stood two Hard Guardians with special patches on their arms, and FullFull Bottles plugged into each arm via slots.

"Hey. Is Bro awake?" Pari asked casually, his arms crossed as the Hard Guardians scanned him over, before beeping and nodding, a glass peephole opening up on the door as Pari approached it, hearing loud bangs from inside the room. As he peered in, he saw what the room had become, and nearly burst into tears from laughter, holding his sides as he looked into the blocked off and isolated room.

On the inside, the cell was a desolate black space, with a single podium with chains on it to hold one man on his knees with a book in front of him for him to write on. The person chained up looked to be about a year older than Pari, and was writing in the book nonstop. As Pari peered in, he saw the different bombs set above the man incase he were to escape. By the door on the inside, was a little slot for food trays to come in and out of it.

"Bro still writing what happens for your RideWatch scheme? That's cool." Pari commented to the Guardians, before dropping his Diendriver on the ground by the door. "Clumsy me, got distracted by laughing." Pari scolded himself, stooping and picking up the Diendriver, before dusting himself off and turning, walking off.

However... Inside the cell, the writer looked up from the book to notice something floating towards him, looking like a modified RideWatch. The RideWatch floated through the area with no gravity calmly, going to one of his chained hands. The fingers grasped around it, the prisoner beginning to laugh.

Pari walked through the halls, hearing laughter and the Hard Guardians beginning to open the door to check in on what's going on. He burst into laughter harder, as the glass in front of Evolto had begun to crack, with the guns all shutting off. Pari then turned, aiming his Diendriver all the way down the hall at the numbers on his brother's door. "Gotcha, Prisoner 9292." Pari joked, before turning and leaving the facility, as screams were heard echoing through the hallways.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER VICTORY ;

"I can't work with him!" "Yeah! What he said!"

A man with a question mark on his shirt crossed his arms, turning away as another man with a binary-themed phone case stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're the only two that can transform! THINK OF SOMETHING!"

Another W approached the two boys as Ghoul tried to hold him back, his Eyecon lighting up.

"I... I CAN'T GO ON ANYMORE!"

ADVENTURE 8 ; BURST! THE DOUBLE CONUNDRUM!


End file.
